


I Am Your Singer

by lunavelvet



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, band au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: Literally十年前写的垃圾。因为网盘链接失效了，别的地儿也不一定哪天就挂了，还是放ao3吧。很多bug很狗血，甚至肉也非常柴。回头看看那也是当时的我了。就这么着吧。谢谢那时的他和他，谢谢此刻的你。





	I Am Your Singer

0.  
樱井翔想起来那时候的事情，首先进入回忆的画面是，接连着一个星期，从学校回家的路上，他都会在商店街的乐器店门口看见那个男生。  
好像有所期待似的隔着玻璃的橱窗向里张望，有的时候推门进去晃悠个一圈就又无所事事的晃出来了。一开始的时候乐器店的胡子大叔还会热情的迎上去问问他要买什么，后来终于连搭话的功夫也省掉了。  
那男生穿着隔壁公立中学的立领校服，领口的扣子随随便便的敞着。又瘦又高，一副营养不良的样子，还染了头发。  
跟身穿制作精良的私立中学的定制西装的自己相比，完全是身处在另一个世界的感觉。 

隔了一周，同班的二宫绕路跟他一起去看一家新开的游戏厅，路过乐器店的时候忽然站住了。  
“这不是相叶嘛。”二宫站在马路的这一头大大咧咧的冲着对面喊出来。  
手揣在裤子口袋里，把书包随便的挎在肩头的男生茫然的转过身来，张着嘴四处张望了一会儿，目光扫过来的时候咧开嘴笑了起来，然后横穿过马路向着他们跑了过来。  
“你怎么晃到这边来了？”二宫熟稔的凑过去，重重的敲了男生染成茶色的头。“啧啧，还染了头发，你们学校都不管哦。”  
“没什么……放学早就过来随便逛逛。”被叫做相叶的男生腼腆的眯起了眼睛。  
“这家伙叫相叶雅纪，是我小学和初中的同学。”二宫拽着相叶的校服领子转过来冲着樱井翔夸张的鞠了个躬。“虽然脑子很笨看上去像个小流氓，不过其实算是个好家伙吧。”  
樱井翔尴尬的笑了一秒钟，然后伸出手去：“我叫樱井翔，是二宫现在的同班同学，请多指教。” 

他没有戳破自己已经看到相叶在乐器店门口晃了一个多礼拜的事实。  
那时候他想的只是，作为一个有教养的人，让一个第一次见面的人难堪是件不礼貌的事情。 

相叶雅纪。  
他在心里默默的念了一遍这个名字，抬起头来肆无忌惮的又从头到脚打量了一遍对面那个红着脸跟二宫解释着什么的男生。  
不说话的时候确实有点儿像个小流氓，不过笑起来的时候居然意外的挺好看。  
樱井翔默默的想。 

 

理所当然的，第二天放学的时候再次遇到相叶，樱井翔大大方方的叫了他的名字打了招呼。  
“相叶君。”他挺胸收腹的抬起了下巴，心想这样的话大概两个人的身高差就没有那么明显。“怎么今天也在这边逛？”  
“啊。”相叶好像被撞见什么丑事似的立刻又红了脸。“那个……是啊，就是随便逛逛。”  
“想买乐器？”樱井直接了当的越过相叶的肩头去看玻璃橱窗里的陈列品。  
“没有……”相叶的脸更红了，敞开的领口露出两根突出的锁骨好像也蒙上了一层暧昧的粉红色。“就是想着学学看也不错。”  
“想学啊……”樱井抿起嘴唇。“不错啊，想学什么？”  
相叶扭过头去含情脉脉的盯着橱窗里被供奉在正中间的那把闪闪发光的Kramer，没有开口说话。 

“吉他啊。”  
樱井咧开嘴笑起来，不是钢琴不是提琴不是黑管，是吉他呢。 

“很好呀，那你在犹豫什么？”樱井忽然莫名其妙的热情起来，一把拽过相叶的胳膊推开了乐器店的玻璃门。“进去选一把咯。”  
“我……我还没有想好……”相叶被樱井的自来熟弄得有点儿紧张，看着柜台后面打着盹醒过来瞪了自己一眼的胡子大叔，愈发的结巴起来。“我……我也就是看看……”  
“光看有什么用。”樱井没有回头看相叶什么表情，手上也不松劲。“老板，我们想学吉他，有什么推荐没有？” 

“我们？”相叶终于挣脱了樱井，原地站住，重复了一遍。  
“不好嘛？”樱井回过头去，露出两排雪白整齐的牙齿，笑得闪闪发光。“被你这么一说，我也想学一学，挺酷嘛。” 

那一秒钟相叶雅纪觉得樱井翔的形象无比高大，甚至光辉耀眼到他觉得有点儿眩晕。 

替那把整个店里最便宜的民谣版木吉他付钱的时候，相叶小声的终于说出了口。  
“那个……樱井君……谢谢你。”他还是一样的脸涨得通红。“你可真是个好人呐。”  
樱井翔非常正人君子的拍了拍相叶的肩膀，心里倒还是免不了升起来一点点微妙的感觉。 

他自己也说不清那算是种什么感情，想看相叶难堪的样子，想对他恶作剧，想在他面前拼命的耍酷，造成一些优越感。  
还想把一些事变成他们两个人之间的事情。 

 

很久以后他又回忆起那个时候的事情，忍不住莞尔一笑。  
“真是年轻啊。”他站在窗子前对着外面风淡云清的天气拖长了声音。  
“啊？”盘腿坐在木地板上的相叶抬起来脸，一脸询问的表情看着他。  
“没什么。”二十八岁的樱井翔转过头去，对着二十七岁的相叶雅纪露出他两排雪白整齐的牙齿，依然像十几年前那样笑得闪闪发光。  
“想起了一些从前的事情。”他轻描淡写的说。  
阳光从半开的窗子斜斜的照进来，在他的脸上造成斑驳的光影。  
二十七岁的相叶雅纪咧开了嘴，脸上浮出来十二年前樱井翔第一次跟他讲话的那时候，有点儿腼腆的笑容。

 

1.  
十六岁那年樱井翔因为这样那样的机缘巧合开始学吉他。  
因为这个关系他跟相叶雅纪这个人渐渐熟稔了起来，并且很快意识到，自己对后者“腼腆”“容易害羞”“话不多”的第一印象是多么大的错误。  
尽管如此想要退缩也晚了。等到他意识到的时候，相叶雅纪这个人已经自作主张的进入了他的生活。  
他们成了朋友。

-但是这也算是朋友？  
樱井翔背着琴盒跌跌撞撞的狂奔了一段路，在自己跑得肺都要炸开以前停了下来，弯下腰撑住膝盖，大口大口的喘气。  
相叶雅纪的背影混在人群里，越来越远。  
-妈的，个子高腿长了不起呀，跑得那么快做什么……  
呼哧呼哧。  
-我只是出于好心肠才说要陪你练琴的啊你这个不知好歹的家伙！  
呼哧呼哧。

下一秒钟，樱井翔的脚尖前面出现了一片阴影。  
在他抬起头以前，他觉得背上一轻。  
再抬头的时候，相叶站在他的面前，背上背着自己的吉他，怀里抱着他的，眼睛笑得弯弯的看着他。  
樱井翔的无名怒火被轻而易举的当头浇灭了。  
远远的看见二宫站在便利店门口弯腰驼背的翻着漫画杂志，看见他们就抬一下下巴算是打招呼。

到底是从什么时候开始的这样的相处模式呢？  
樱井翔不服气的想。  
从各种意义上来讲，他都是个品学兼优的好学生；至于为什么会落到每天放学以后作业不写补习班不上，背着吉他跟邻校吹口哨染头发连穿校服都不好好系扣子的相叶同学整天混在一起……  
他悲愤的觉得那是一失足成千古恨。

“呐呐，我跟你说哟。”相叶热络的抱着吉他整个人贴上来，声音拔高八度的嚷嚷着他完全听不明白的什么内容。  
“你到底要说什么呀。”樱井把吉他丢在一边，坐在路边大理石砌成的花坛上晃悠着腿，愤愤的想他妈的为什么还是够不到地。  
“我会弹了哦！完整的！”相叶在他眼前晃着缠满脏兮兮的创可贴的手指。  
“这么快！”樱井有点儿吃惊，心里说不上来是嫉妒还是佩服。“那弹来听听。”

支离破碎的曲子，不停的走音和出错。  
但是确实勉强断断续续的演奏了下来，算是首完整的歌谣。

“挺好听的嘛。”樱井继续晃悠着腿，用手搭着凉棚抬起头来看看天。  
“什么名字啊？”二宫眼睛还盯着漫画杂志，好像只是随口一问。  
“爱的……”相叶抓抓后脑勺，舌头像是打了个结，笑得又有点儿不好意思。  
“爱的罗曼司。”他总算发出来那几个片假名的读音，然后像个女高中生似的扭扭捏捏的低下头去拨弄起来那把已经被他磕磕碰碰得伤痕累累的吉他。

-切。  
樱井翔觉得太阳很是炫目，让他忍不住想对相叶表示一下轻蔑。  
-你根本就不知道那是什么意思吧。  
他想大声的对相叶这么说。

-但是你自己就知道么？  
他随即紧张的问了自己一遍，然后沉默着伸手去摸自己的吉他。  
谁懂啊，那么复杂的事情。

 

2.  
学吉他，唱情歌，翘了补习班的课跟相叶和二宫凑在一起议论哪个学校的女生身材最辣。  
樱井翔度过了平常又不平常的十六岁。  
然后转眼间，他十七岁了。

 

3.  
升上高二那年，一向品学兼优的樱井翔同学顺理成章的当上了学生会长。开学典礼结束以后他被学长叫去训话，低眉顺眼的听完前辈的教诲以后站起来推门要出去的一刻，刚刚卸任的上任主席好像只是随口提起似的问了他一句。  
“听说你跟外校一个同学关系不错？湘南的？”  
樱井翔一愣，脖子后面凉哇哇的出了一片冷汗。  
“嗯……算是朋友吧。”他若无其事的接过话茬，好像毫不在意这件事的样子。  
“这个，樱井同学，对你的私交我也不好过多干涉。”学长的眉头打了个结。“不过湘南是什么样的学校你很清楚，以后你都要做整个学校的表率，要注意影响。”  
樱井翔说不清那一刻是哪里蹿上来的火气，心脏在胸腔里突突的一阵狂跳，舌头却仿佛僵硬着弯不过来，半天没有接上来一句话。

他最终什么也没说，礼貌的对学长鞠了躬，轻轻的关上了活动室的门。

只差一点点，他就要脱口而出。  
相叶他不是那样的人。  
但是接下来他立刻心虚的问自己：那么他是什么样子的人呢？你了解？

站在活动室的门口发愣的几秒钟，操场上刮起来凉爽的风，拂过樱井的后脖颈，他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
回过神来的时候他看见二宫远远的站在二楼的教室门口，靠在栏杆上冲他挥手。  
樱井翔忽然没命的飞奔起来冲上了二楼。

“你说过的吧，那家伙虽然看起来像个小流氓，其实是个好家伙！”他也不知道自己在激动个什么劲，就那么喘着粗气急吼吼的冲着二宫嚷嚷起来。  
“哈？”二宫丢下游戏机瞪大眼睛看着樱井，过了几秒钟又忽然爆发出大笑。  
“神经病呀你，那家伙好不好跟你什么相干，只是狐朋狗友而已，在一起玩儿得开心就对了。”二宫又埋下头去对着游戏机。“况且我跟你说再多又有什么用。你也认识他挺久了，觉得他是什么样的人，他就是什么样的人呗。”  
樱井翔狼狈的站在原地，脖子后面的汗都让风给吹干了，只剩下黏黏的感觉，非常不舒服。

狐朋狗友。  
他在心里重复了一遍，又拿出来问一遍自己。

如果只是狐朋狗友而已。

 

4.  
继续弹着吉他，扯着喉咙大声的学着唱孩子先生，有时候仍然翘掉补习班的课跟相叶凑在一起。  
樱井翔辛苦的维持着他与相叶狐朋狗友的关系。  
在学校他仍然努力的维持着品学兼优的学生会长的角色，牺牲掉很多睡眠的时间努力学习。  
他很久没有学会新的曲子，吉他也还是像一年以前一样弹得很生疏。

这一年里发生了很多事。  
比如樱井翔被老师叫去谈话说樱井君我们打算保送你去念直升的大学，你要努力啊不要再浪费时间做些对升学无益的事情了。  
比如二宫退出了棒球社也开始念预备校，在那里认识了新的朋友，渐渐跟樱井有点儿疏远起来。  
再比如樱井在这一年里身高凶猛的蹿升了十厘米，定制的校服穿着全都吊起了裤脚不得不全部重做。  
还比如相叶雅纪他交了一个天使面孔魔鬼身材的女朋友。

 

樱井翔在大街上撞见两个人的时候，自觉得有点儿尴尬的低下了头，想装作没看见的擦身而过。  
倒是相叶大大方方的抬起手冲他大声的打了招呼，然后嘻嘻哈哈的搂过身边脸色绯红的女孩子跟他介绍说，这是我的女朋友绘美，很漂亮吧。  
樱井只好也做出一副落落大方的姿态跟女孩子打了招呼，然后偷笑着用胳膊肘去撞相叶的肋骨。

心里并不太想笑的，只是顺其自然的就那么做了。  
看见女孩子偷偷的伸出手去勾住相叶的胳膊，樱井也说不上来心头是什么滋味。

“真是位漂亮的小姐。”他忽然忍不住轻浮的开起玩笑来。“配你这种人还真是浪费。”  
相叶一愣，随即也笑了出来。  
“可不。”他俯下脸去盯着女孩子的脸，像是在注视什么珍贵的东西一样，温柔的笑着。“所以不要随随便便把我给甩了哟，绘美。”

 

樱井翔那天以后不再翘课。  
一直放在床头的吉他不知不觉一个多月没有碰，落上了一层薄薄的灰。  
意识到的时候，他觉得自己已经很久没有见到相叶，并非刻意，但是他想就这么慢慢疏远了也未必是件不自然的事情。  
反正原本也不是一个世界的人。  
也只是自己一时不小心交到的狐朋狗友而已。

 

“你最近有没有见过相叶？”某一天课间休息的时候二宫忽然这么问樱井。  
“啊，没有。”樱井停下笔，目光从参考书上挪开，有点儿出神。  
下一秒钟，又迅速的埋头刷刷的写着字。“我很忙呐，再说也不想当电灯泡。”  
“什么嘛。”二宫撇了撇嘴。“原来你也不知道，我昨天听在湘南的别的朋友讲的，那家伙被甩了诶。”

樱井的自动笔芯啪的折断了，在笔记本上划出来一道长长的痕迹。  
像是个丑陋的伤口。

 

-最近怎么样？樱井。  
-还是老样子啊。相叶。  
-没什么新鲜事么？樱井。  
-啊……我写了一首歌。相叶。  
-是嘛，挺不错嘛，那什么时候叫我听听？樱井。  
-好啊，今天就行。相叶。

 

是首什么样的歌呢？樱井放下手机，用铅笔抵住下巴，眼睛还盯着书上的几何图形，发起了呆。  
眼角撇到床头靠着的吉他，他忍不住伸出手去，触到琴弦的一刻又像摸到烙铁一样迅速缩了回来。

 

樱井翔意识到自己不对是在那天晚上：跟相叶碰面以后他径直回了家，回家以后他又径直回到自己的房间，精疲力竭的倒在床上，没有开灯，也没有做任何事的心情。  
闭上眼睛躺了一会儿，他立刻迷迷糊糊的睡着了。再醒来的时候已经不知道是半夜几点，半梦半醒之间他好像听到有人在耳边哼那个调子。  
沙沙的小公鸭嗓，有点儿口齿不清的哼唱着。

“我的心啊都快要裂开了，  
那里面满满的装着的全都是你的事情。”

那之后唱歌的人一头栽进了他的胸口，柔软的浅色头发蹭着他的下巴和喉结，痒痒的，让他想笑又笑不出来。  
他胸口的衣服被温热的液体浸湿了一大片。

“呐小翔，还是算了吧。”  
“什么算了？”  
“写歌这样的事，我也做不好。”  
“哪里的话，我觉得很好听。”  
“我国文很差，只会写些大白话，会叫人笑话嘛。”  
“那么你只写曲子就好。”

樱井翔说了一句听上去很了不起的大话，那句话以后相叶没有再搭腔，但是哭得更凶了一点儿。

“相叶呀你只要把曲子写好就够了，等我将来成为夏目漱石那样的了不起的人了，我来为你写词。”  
只为你一个人写词。  
我会为了你成为夏目漱石。

半夜里面想到自己的豪言壮语，樱井被自己感动得几乎热泪盈眶。  
下一秒钟他又想到相叶的脸埋在自己胸口的那个时候，隔着衣服温热的潮湿的触感，还有被他的头发蹭得痒丝丝的喉结。  
他隐约觉得有一团火从脑子里慢慢的蔓延下来，到口腔，到喉咙，到心口，最后是下身。  
樱井使劲吞了一口口水想压抑一下慢慢升腾起来的燥热的感觉，却无法抑制的觉得自己身体的那个部分越来越强烈的有了反应。  
他面红耳赤的坐起来冲进了洗手间。

 

-啊啊啊啊啊啊不对啊这样不对。  
樱井蹲在洗手间砰砰的用头去撞贴着精美瓷砖的墙面。  
-这样是不正常的啊我为什么会这样。  
他一遍又一遍的搓洗刚才弄脏了的右手。  
然后他抬起头来，往对面墙上的镜子里看过去。

“我的心啊就快要裂开了。  
那里面满满的装着的全都是你的事情。”

 

樱井翔看见镜子里的少年，满面通红，目光炽烈，微微的张着嘴显得呆呆的。  
那是那么熟悉又那么陌生，那么迫近，又那么遥远的自己。  
他听见自己的心脏咚咚，咚咚的撞击着胸口，像是要把那里撕扯出一个窟窿挣脱出自己的身体。  
太满了。那里面装着的关于你的事情，已经太满了。

 

5.  
高中的毕业典礼那天，樱井翔在校园里拍照的时候遇到二宫，他意气风发的跟后者大声打了招呼，然后问到他的去向。  
“武藏野美大。”二宫习惯性的把大拇指放进嘴里去啃，又很快的从嘴里抽了出来。樱井眼尖的瞅见指缝里的泥土。  
“美大？”他夸张的提高了声调，但是脸上惊讶的表情并不显得刻意。二宫和也与艺术家，这两个概念无论如何也挂不上钩。  
“嗯，去捏泥巴。”二宫噗噗的想把嘴里的泥沙吐干净，然后烦恼的甩了甩头。“反正将来可以去游戏公司应征美工嘛，我觉得也不赖。”  
“真搞不懂你。”樱井咧开嘴笑起来，也并不想深究。  
“倒是你。”二宫伸手把领带结扯松一点，斜眼看着樱井。“不是直升的经济系么，为什么改了文学系？”  
“嗯。”樱井的眼神飘忽了一秒钟，然后锐利起来。“有个梦想还是想去实现看看。”  
“呸，什么啊。”二宫瞪大眼睛笑起来。“梦想什么的，从来没听你提过嘛。”  
“哈哈，不要嘲笑我哦，我想成为夏目漱石呢。”樱井挺直了腰杆，一脸庄严肃穆的表情。

 

6.  
樱井翔的大学生活与所有普通的男孩子差不太多。  
大多数时间花在了上课，图书馆，社团活动，以及与朋友们四处鬼混上。  
他很快的学会了抽烟喝酒，联谊的时候也很受女孩子们的欢迎，当然也有那么几次，续摊以后醉醺醺的跟着女孩子去小宾馆开了房。  
与高中时代的朋友们的联系越来越少，只有过节的时候偶尔会想起来发个mail问一下近况。

 

刚升上大四的那年他去美大探望了一次捏泥巴的二宫和也。坐了很久的电车，下车以后又步行了将近一个钟头，在校门口看见低头打着游戏机等他的二宫的一刻，樱井翔觉得自己有一点儿钻进了时光隧道回到过去的错觉。  
“最近怎么样？”  
“还不是老样子，打打游戏，捏捏泥巴。”二宫伸出自己短短的手指，一脸苦恼的看着自己黑黑的指缝。“唉，怎么洗都洗不干净。”  
“还不都是你自找的，忽然说要捏什么泥巴。”樱井一脸搞不懂你在想什么的表情。  
“切，你这个欣赏不了伟大艺术的粗人。”二宫撇了撇嘴，眉梢眼角居然看上去有点儿苦涩。“别老说我，你呢？成为夏目漱石了没有？”  
樱井抿起了嘴唇，静静的看着二宫。  
“还差得远呢。”过了一刻他忽然开口说，目光游移到别处，不知道在看向哪里。

两个人在校园里无所事事的转了一圈，然后一起吃了顿晚饭，樱井陪着二宫走回宿舍去，天已经黑了，远远的看见一个模糊矮小的人影在宿舍楼下面站着。  
隔了老远，二宫冲着那边喊了一声喂，那个缩小的人影慢慢伸展开来，然后冲着这边招了招手。  
“那我回去了。”二宫走了一步，回头对着樱井撇了一句。“我室友在等我回去泡面给他吃。”  
樱井啼笑皆非的看着二宫走远，刚想转身离开的时候又看见二宫停下来脚步转了过来。

“啊，说起来相叶跟你联系过吗？他去年年底也来东京了。”二宫的语速很快。“你们也好久没见了吧，他现在在跟一群不知道什么来头的家伙搞什么band，一点儿也不适合他，真是。”  
一阵麻痹感从樱井的胸口涌出来，渐渐蔓延到全身。

相叶。  
隔了几秒钟他微微活动了一下冰冷的指尖，然后艰难的迈开脚步。

相叶雅纪。  
相叶雅纪……  
相叶雅纪。

樱井翔缓慢的行走在美大与电车站之间的路上，不知道自己走了多久，也不知道还要走多久才是终点。  
来的时候那种穿梭在时光隧道中的幻觉又慢慢涌上来，很快的淹没了他。  
那个隧道的尽头，闪烁着斑驳的光，穿着高中时代的校服，敞着领口的扣子，瘦瘦高高的男孩子站在那里，脸上挂着湿润的泪痕，唯独对他笑得十分好看。  
樱井翔深深的吸了一口气，向着那个男孩的幻影奔跑过去。

 

7.  
走进那家CLUB的时候樱井翔忍不住皱了一下眉头。灯光昏暗，烟味很呛，低音炮开得太重，震得他有点儿头疼。  
他困难的从混杂着香水和汗臭味儿的人群中间侧身挤过去，接近舞台的时候，他眯起眼睛向上望去。  
他看到一张绝美的面孔。

樱井翔不是个很懂欣赏他人的美貌的人，但是低矮的舞台上，伴着闪烁的灯光和节奏暧昧的音乐，搂着麦克风妖娆的扭动着柔软腰肢的男人，无论从哪个角度来评价，都称得上是个真正意义上的美人。  
肌肤胜雪，睫毛低垂，朱唇微启，正吟唱着妖精的歌谣。  
樱井向周围望去，全是神情迷离，目光里又夹杂着疯狂的男女。  
-都中邪了吧。  
他在心里默默的说，额头却也沁出密密的汗珠来。

他是在那个时候看到相叶的。  
站在舞台后面的黑影中，一言不发的低着头的相叶雅纪，染回黑色的头发，蓄得很长的刘海垂下来遮住他的大半张脸。  
他只能看到相叶抿紧的嘴唇和尖尖的下巴，从敞开的黑色衬衫的领口露出来的突出的锁骨，还有抚在琴弦上的细长手指。  
他愣愣的盯着站在黑暗中的相叶，觉得那个人又熟悉，又陌生。  
虽然是站在暗处，却好像在微微的周身发出光芒的相叶雅纪，明明弹奏着节奏激烈的曲子，却显得安静平和，跟周围疯狂的气氛格格不入。

相叶的目光扫视过来的一秒钟，樱井翔觉得自己的脑子里”啪”的炸开了一簇小小的火花。  
明明前面还挡着兴奋的跟随节奏晃动手臂的男女，樱井翔却清清楚楚的意识到，相叶的目光在自己的这个方向定了格。  
那种熟悉的麻痹感又迅速的顺着脖颈后面的神经直达他的心脏和四肢末端。他默默的张开干裂的嘴唇，喉咙深处泛起一阵苦涩，想说话却发不出任何声音。

然后下一秒钟，他眼睁睁的看着黑发的男人甩开麦克风，转身走向相叶，然后把嘴唇贴上了他的耳朵。  
相叶迅速的垂下了睫毛，咬住了嘴唇。但是并没有躲闪的动作，也并不显得很讨厌的样子。

樱井站在人群中，觉得自己浑身的血液都凝固了。  
回过神来的时候，那一曲结束，相叶的目光又扫视过来。  
这一次他对着这个方向轻轻的不易察觉的笑了出来，然后点了点头。

樱井翔攥住手心里的汗水，从人缝中努力探出头去对着相叶比出个OK的手势。  
他笑得满脸僵硬。

 

8.  
“我听二宫说的，你经常在这里演出的事情。”坐在狭窄而烟雾缭绕的休息室里，樱井好不容易才克制住想要皱眉头的冲动。  
相叶小心翼翼的用软布擦拭着他的Kramer，收进琴盒盖好，这才抬起头对着樱井又是灿烂的一笑。  
“本来一来东京就想联系你的……又觉得有点儿厚脸皮。”他说话的时候还是跟从前一样，偶尔吞吞吐吐，一但吃了螺丝就满脸通红。  
“有什么厚脸皮的，真是。”樱井自说自话的把手搭上相叶的肩膀，隔着被汗水浸透的衬衫触到相叶高高耸起的肩胛骨，又僵硬的把手缩回来。  
“本来嘛，擅自从家里跑出来，已经够给人添麻烦的了……”相叶又把睫毛垂下去，盯着自己长满老茧的指尖呆呆的出神。  
“哈？”樱井瞪大了眼睛。“你……离家出走？”  
“嗯。”相叶抿着嘴唇抬起眼睛，有点儿不好意思的挠起了头。“你也知道的……我家的老爸就是个老顽固嘛，哪里会允许我搞什么band……”  
“那你……现在靠什么生活？”樱井眼尖的看见相叶敞开的领口下面，靠近锁骨的地方，有一块淡淡的吻痕。  
“呃，打打零工，偶尔也……”相叶咬了下嘴唇，声音却并没有低下去。“偶尔也吃顿软饭。”

樱井翔站了起来。  
手心的汗水不知道什么时候已经蒸发干了。  
“姑且先来我家住吧。”他大声说。  
“啊？”相叶猛的抬起头，休息室里其他的乐队成员也扭头向着他们的方向看了过来。  
“你现在应该没地方可住吧？我没猜错的话。”  
“嗯……暂且就睡在这里。”相叶指指休息室里唯一的破旧不堪的长沙发。  
“那就来我的地方住。”樱井斩钉截铁的说。“打工的事情我也可以帮忙问问朋友。”  
“这……多不好，我平时的生活很不规律，会给你添麻烦。”相叶微微皱了下眉头。  
“不会，我租的房子还挺宽敞，平时我的生活也不怎么规律，咱们彼此彼此吧。”樱井咧开饱满的嘴唇，对着相叶露出他的招牌式笑容。

“有什么不好啊，相叶君。”突兀的声音忽然插进来，樱井扭头看过去，是刚才舞台上迷人的主唱先生。  
“只要不影响乐队排练，有个固定的地方住，你也比较容易休息好，演出才会更有精神嘛。”他站在樱井身后，对着相叶笑得很是亲切。  
“……可是……”相叶还是有点儿犹豫。  
“难得有这么仗义的朋友，不要辜负了人家的一片好意嘛。”美人主唱说话的声音也悦耳动听，但是听在樱井的耳朵里就像是隔了一层厚厚的障蔽，别有一番含义。“再说出门在外，朋友总比女人靠得住嘛，哈哈。”

“那……那好吧。”相叶像是终于下定了决心，本来随随便便的坐姿忽然改成了正坐的姿势，对着樱井深深的埋下头去。  
“要给你添麻烦了，请多关照呀，翔君。”

他抬起头来的时候眼睛闪闪发亮，从唇缝间露出一排雪白的牙齿，笑得又是腼腆又有几分妩媚。  
樱井翔看在眼里，觉得自己大概做了一件最正确又最错误的决定。  
就像认识相叶以后，他做过的很多个决定一样。

 

9.  
相叶背着吉他和一包换洗衣服住进了樱井租住的公寓的第一天夜里，樱井睡不着，半夜里爬起来去厨房倒水喝，路过客厅的时候看见趴在地铺上睡得正酣的相叶，忍不住轻手轻脚的走过去低下头，屏住呼吸对着那张睡脸注视了一会儿。  
那以后连续很多天，樱井翔的生物钟都会在半夜准时叫醒他，去厨房倒杯水喝，半路上在客厅停下脚步，做贼似的盯着相叶张大嘴巴微微打鼾的甜蜜睡颜多瞧上两眼。

冷静下来的时候樱井翔反省的觉得这样的自己有点儿变态。又不能自拔的对这样两个人的相处模式感到十分满意。  
有好几次他被自己内心深处的那个叫良心的唠叨鬼念得头痛欲裂，自暴自弃的想要替相叶找个好住处，不必再与自己的邪念作斗争。  
推门进屋的时候看见相叶盘腿坐在地板上，脖子上搭着湿漉漉的毛巾，对着门廊的方向扭过脸来，一脸真诚的笑容，对他说“你回来了”。  
樱井翔就觉得良心这东西姑且还是关几天小黑屋吧，反正他男子汉大丈夫不过是趁着对方睡着对着一个美人多瞧了两眼，也不是什么天大的罪孽。

 

同居生活满了一个月的时候，樱井从学校回来推开门，看见客厅的茶几上满满的摆了一桌子华丽的中华料理。  
“你回来啦。”相叶从厨房跑出来，袖子一直挽到胳肢窝，脑门上挂满亮晶晶的汗珠。还是一脸特别真诚的表情，笑起来总带点儿吃惊。  
“嗯，我回来了。”樱井一面脱外套一面附下身子去看桌上的菜肴，忍不住吐了吐舌头。“好厉害！全是你做的？”  
相叶用手背胡乱抹一把脸上的汗，大大咧咧的笑了起来。  
“我哪儿能这么有本事。是我从打工的中华料理店打包回来的，我就是把它们装了个盘。”  
“那也不错，装得挺漂亮嘛。”樱井也盘腿在茶几前面坐下来，伸手接过相叶递给他的筷子，夹起一大块回锅肉。“——好吃！”他习惯性的夸张的瞪大了眼睛，然后看着相叶笑起来。  
相叶拉开一罐冰得很透的啤酒，对着樱井晃了晃，然后仰头咕嘟咕嘟喝下去一大口。  
“谢谢你收留我呀，小翔。”他笑起来眼睛弯弯的，夹着眼角的笑纹，显得很是诚恳。

樱井翔关在小黑屋里的良心君忍不住踹开牢门跳了出来，指着邪念君破口大骂。  
樱井翔低头端起饭碗拼命扒了一大口米饭，不去看相叶永远真诚得让人羞愧的充满感激的表情。  
他觉得自己可真够混蛋的。

 

吃完那顿晚饭，两个人都喝了不少啤酒，三分微醺，忍不住要回忆一下美好的中学时光。  
相叶趴在一堆歪歪斜斜的易拉罐中间，扁着嘴，抬眼看着樱井笑个不停。  
樱井停下回忆，忍不住伸手过去拍拍他的脑袋，然后凑近了问：“我们那时候一起买的那把吉他，还在不？”  
相叶点点头，打个酒嗝，坐直了身体说：“在是在，不过离家出走的时候背不了那么多东西，就给搁在卧室里没带走……”  
樱井用手肘撞撞相叶的侧腹，笑得鬼鬼祟祟。  
“哎呀哎呀，那么重要的纪念品，怎么能不带在身边呢？”  
相叶一愣，转过脸来盯着樱井的脸看了几秒钟，没有开口，表情很是微妙。  
樱井立刻觉得自己说错了话，打着哈哈用力的拍了拍相叶的肩膀。  
“不说了不说了，我可好好的走到哪儿都带着我那把哟！我去拿给你瞧瞧！”

站起来走到卧室，拉开靠墙的立柜拉门，樱井伸出手去，立刻碰到了那把琴温润厚实的皮革琴盒。  
他的心还在扑通扑通的狂跳，他想今天晚上还真是喝多了，不然怎么会突然那么口不择言。  
他满脑子都是上一秒钟相叶张着嘴，愣愣的注视自己的微妙表情。  
他想到高中时代的那个夜晚，被女孩子甩了，失恋的相叶雅纪弹着那把跟自己一模一样的木吉他，用刚刚变过声的沙哑的小公鸭嗓唱出来的那段曲调。

那天晚上，扑进自己怀里前一秒钟的相叶雅纪，脸上也挂着那样微妙的神情。

-都是我不好，不该提到让你伤心的回忆。  
樱井翔在心里打起了腹稿，想着是不是应该道个歉。  
但是当他捧着琴盒回到客厅，相叶已经趴在茶几上，在一堆歪歪斜斜的空易拉罐中间睡着了。

是错觉么。樱井俯下身体去，像平时一样盯着那张脸看了一会儿，又直起身体。  
他觉得相叶的脸颊好像有点儿湿润。

 

10.  
二宫和也拎着便利店的白色塑料袋走在回宿舍的路上，袋子里装的是方便面，咖喱面包和鲜牛奶。  
一面走着，他一面从裤子口袋里掏出手机来看了看收件箱。  
-没有新邮件。  
还是没有。  
他叹了一口气，习惯性的把右手大拇指伸进嘴里，下一秒钟又条件反射的呸呸的吐了出来。

路过活动室的时候他停下了脚步，踮起脚扒着窗框往里看了看。  
有一个模糊不清的背影在巨大的画布前缩成一小团。

“喂！”二宫敲了敲窗子。“大野！”  
那团人影慢慢的伸展开来，然后冲着窗子的方向扭过来脸。  
是一张非常年轻和善的面孔。  
“啊，小二。”他伸了个长长的懒腰，然后才站起来向着窗子走过来。“你怎么过来了？作品提交了么？”  
“我去便利店回来，路过。”二宫仰着头，一脸无奈的表情。“想说你不会还没回去，结果你居然真的还呆在这儿。”  
“啊……现在是什么时间了……”被叫做大野的年轻人困惑的皱起了眉头。“我一直画不出来，烦着烦着没想到就睡着了。”  
“你可真了不起啊大画家。”二宫眯起眼睛，扁了扁嘴。“看来我不来找你你也不会觉得饿嘛，有艺术的陪伴就够了哦。”  
大野好像完全听不出二宫话里刻薄的语气，夹着几分害羞笑了起来。  
“你这么一说我还真觉得饿了，你去便利店买了啥？分给我吃点儿吧。”

-本来就是买给你吃的，呆子。  
二宫一面怒气冲冲的踢开活动室沉重的木头大门，一面在心里骂骂咧咧。  
坐在空白画布前的大野抬头冲着他满怀歉意的一笑，不知道为什么他满腔的怒火又发泄不出来了。

“哎呀，还是小二泡的面好吃，不软不硬的刚刚好。”大野低头吸溜着方便面，含混的嘟哝着。  
“得了得了，用不着这样拍我的马屁指望我继续伺候你。”二宫狠狠的咬了一大口面包。  
“话说回来呀，小二。”大野抬起头，嘴角的面汤闪闪发亮。  
“哈？”  
“我刚刚睡着的时候做了一个梦。特别棒。”  
“什么啊？”  
“嗯……等我画出来你就知道了，真的特别棒。”  
“切。”

二宫嘴里，咖喱面包的辛辣和牛奶的甘甜味道混在一起，让他百感交集。

这个时侯他的手机在裤子口袋里震了起来。

 

11.  
相叶雅纪收到二宫的mail的时候有点儿摸不着头脑。

-你有什么需要向我汇报的事情吗？二宫  
-哈？我有什么事情需要向你汇报？相叶  
-我就是在问你！最近有没有发生什么特别的事情需要让我了解一下情况的？二宫  
-嗯……没有耶。相叶  
-真的没有？那我直说了，樱井翔去找你没有？二宫

那条mail发过来的时候相叶正好被叫上台去排练，结束以后才回过去。  
-小翔啊，他来了呀，还叫我去他家住。-相叶

接下来他的手机铃声大作。  
“你就去了？去他家跟他一起住了？！”电话那一头二宫尖利的嗓门差点儿划破相叶的耳膜，他皱起眉头把听筒拽到离自己一米开外的地方，吐了吐舌头。  
“怎么了嘛……虽然是有点儿厚脸皮，不过他一再坚持我看也不像是跟我客气……”相叶委屈的扁起了嘴。  
“客气？”二宫恨不得把手机往墙上摔。“你到底长没长脑子？！他是……”  
话到了喉咙口，二宫忽然噎住了。

他忽然想到毕业典礼上樱井翔飘忽了一秒钟又变得锐利的眼神，以及那个听上去有点儿可笑的梦想。  
想要变成夏目漱石。  
说着那样了不起的大话的樱井翔，与那个时候莫名其妙的跑去念美大捏泥巴的自己，到底有什么不同呢？

“总之……你万事小心。”二宫清了下嗓子。“多少也学着察言观色吧。”  
“说什么呢。”相叶扑哧一声笑了出来。“喂喂，再怎么说我也是摸爬滚打的社会人啦，这还用你教？”  
“社会人你个头。”二宫扭过头去看着埋头大吃的大野忽然仰起脸对着他傻乎乎的一笑，愣了一刻。“不说了，有空出来吃饭吧。叫樱井那家伙请客。”

相叶把手机合上，丢进包里。然后低下头去收拾他的吉他。  
二宫和也说了一半的话，他并非毫不介意。  
但是他不想追问。  
学会察言观色，这是他踏入这个社会以后学到的第一件事呢。相叶微微的翘起了嘴角。  
-不要那么小看我嘛，小二。

他听见背后很轻的脚步声，越来越近的靠过来，然后有滚烫的吐息吹在他的后颈上。酥麻的感觉迅速的传递到四肢，他停下手里的动作，咬住了下唇，但是并没有闪躲。  
他长满老茧的手指紧紧的攥着自己吉他的背带，好像不这样紧紧攥着什么的话，下一秒钟自己就会委屈的哭出来似的。

 

12.  
接到二宫主动打过来的电话的时候，樱井翔正一个人在便利店里闲逛。购物篮里空空如也。  
“吃饭？好啊，不过你不会又叫我买单？”樱井一面接着电话，一面从报架上抽出来当月的文艺周刊，匆匆扫一眼封面又放回去。  
“你买单有什么不应该。”二宫的声音听上去有点儿慵懒。  
樱井走向冷柜，往购物篮里丢了一盒牛奶和一盒便当，慢慢的走向收银台。  
“总之，就出来聚聚吧，你跟相叶也很久没见了？”樱井从牛仔裤后袋里掏出钱包翻找零钱，一面抬眼示意店员给便当加热。  
“挺久的，那家伙来东京以后就见过一次。说起来你现在在哪儿？没跟他在一起？”  
“还说呢，他昨天晚上压根儿就没回来睡。电话也打不通，后来干脆关机了，我还担心他会不会出什么事，好在刚才他那乐队的什么人打电话过来说他们昨天夜里演出结束以后去开庆功宴了，那小子喝高了只能睡在外面什么的。真是个乱来的家伙啊。”樱井假惺惺的叹了口气。  
“什么喝高了呀，我看他是酒后乱性吧，跟什么崇拜他的小姑娘睡了也说不定，呸呸。”二宫坏心眼儿的说完这句话，没等樱井接茬，就补上一句：“那么，等他回来了你定个日子，地方我来找，再联系。”

樱井拎着塑料袋站在便利店门口，听着手机里传过来的“滴——滴——”声，异常颓丧。

 

推开家门的时候樱井翔看见玄关胡乱摆着的脏兮兮的帆布鞋，他的心口温热的紧了一下。  
脱掉鞋子走进客厅，相叶身上搭着薄毯，在沙发上蜷成小小的一团，只露出来一截光滑的额头。  
樱井把塑料袋扔在茶几上，走过去把毯子掀开一点。相叶对着他睁开了眼，直勾勾的盯着他看了一会儿，有气无力的说出那句“你回来了”。  
听上去跟平时那种带着一丝惊讶的真诚的语气大不一样。

“回来多久了？”  
“我也不知道……大概一个钟头？”  
“之前呢？在哪里？”  
“……好像在酒吧，然后去了休息室……我真的不太记得了……”相叶抬起胳膊挡住了眼睛，嘴唇干裂起了皮，胸口的衣服上有斑斑点点的污渍，看上去憔悴又狼狈。  
樱井翔手里攥着毯子，不知所措的站在那里。

他很想装作闻不到相叶身上刺鼻的酒气，很想装作看不到他露出来的脖颈上扎眼的吻痕，甚至很想挤出笑脸像平时一样用带点儿抱怨的语气对他说声“喂”。  
但是一直压抑着的什么感情慢慢的从他身体深处的什么地方蒸腾起来，变成粘湿的汗水，窜上声带的火气，还有突突的跳动起来的太阳穴。

樱井松开被一直攥在手心的毯子，长长的出了一口气，又望向一直用手臂遮住自己脸孔的相叶。  
“不要这样躺着，会生病。”他觉得自己在用另一个灵魂讲话，声音也变得不像自己，那么淡。真正的樱井翔则抱住双臂站得远远的，愤怒又冷酷的看着平静的自己。  
“从昨天起就没有洗澡吧，我去给你放水，去洗一下再睡觉，嗯？”  
相叶伸手把毯子拉过头顶，没有说话。

樱井伸出手去第二次用力掀开了毯子，然后握住了相叶又一次想要抬起来遮住眼睛的手腕。  
那一个瞬间相叶雅纪忽然睁开眼睛猛的坐起来，用力甩开了樱井的手。然后像是被逼到绝境那样，他瞪大了眼睛，声嘶力竭的吼了出来。  
“你他妈别碰我！！”

他浑身上下都透着让樱井觉得陌生的气味。  
又暴戾，又痛苦。  
仿佛有黑色的气场牢固的包裹着他，想要靠近就会感到逼人的寒气，一直钻进骨髓。  
樱井觉得自己认识相叶已经很久，但是那一刻又好像与他从未曾相识。  
他不明白发生了什么，或者是其实自己从来没有接近过真正的相叶一时一刻？  
他不知道哪一个结论会令自己更难过。

樱井弯下腰去捡起来被相叶掀到地上的毯子，扔回沙发，然后从茶几上拎起来塑料袋，默默的走回自己的房间，关了门。  
盒子里的便当已经凉了，他也没有任何胃口，草草的吃了两口就摊在那里不想再动。  
他听见门外面有人来回走动的声音，听上去脚步凌乱步履蹒跚。  
他低头去看自己的手指，触到过相叶手腕的那个瞬间，他滚烫的体温几乎要灼伤自己。

他觉得自己也许应该大方一点儿推开门走出去，装作什么也没有发生，笑着说哎呀刚才真是吓了我一跳呢，你倒是怎么了？还在发烧吧，我告诉过你喝起酒来不要没深浅。快快躺下别走来走去的了……  
也许睡一觉，明天早上自己的确会那么做。  
但是今天就算了。樱井学着相叶的样子抬起一只胳膊挡住了眼睛。

-喂，我也是会受伤的哟，你这个笨蛋。

 

13.  
樱井和相叶冷战了一个星期。  
每天都在关门睡觉以后才能听见相叶从外面回来的声音，淋浴，用微波炉热东西，铺床，偶尔会把吉他拿出来拨两下，声音很轻，断断续续。  
樱井在门内，一片黑暗中他用被子裹紧自己，装作什么也听不到，然后昏昏沉沉的入睡。  
第二天早上开门出去，相叶又必定已经不知道什么时间就离开了。

那个星期快结束的时候，相叶往樱井的门缝里塞了一个字条。  
“礼拜六晚上我在LIVEHOUSE有场演出，有空的话来看看吧。”

樱井翔顶着一团凌乱的头发，半裸着身体站在卧室门口，木了半天，终于莞尔一笑。

 

那个礼拜六是樱井翔第二次去看相叶的演出。  
仍然是目光迷离的男男女女，挤在昏暗狭小的场地中间，夹杂着汗臭和烟臭的污浊空气，闪烁刺眼的灯光，鼓点沉重，电吉他的嚣叫像是坚硬的刀片划过耳膜。  
仍然是站在舞台中央扭动着曼妙腰肢的主唱J先生，涂抹了血红的唇彩，字字句句被他咬牙切齿的唱得像是最恶毒的诅咒，邪恶又蛊惑。  
仍然是他身后灯光照不到的黑暗角落里，默默低头抚弄吉他的相叶雅纪，像是教室最后一排在罚站的做错了事的学生，小心翼翼的盯着鞋尖，微微用力的咬着下嘴唇。

樱井奋力挤到第一排，在相叶第一次抬起头的时候对着他幅度很大的挥了挥手。  
相叶的眼睛藏在长长的额发后面，弯成细细的月牙形。

 

音乐又一次响起来的时候，J转过身去向相叶的方向走过去。  
樱井在周围的口哨声和尖叫声里默默咬住了嘴唇，一股咸腥的味道在口腔里蔓延开来。他垂下胳膊，汗水顺着小臂淌下来，手心湿滑，在空气中张开手指想要抓住什么东西，却什么也没有握住。  
他隐约觉得有个声音在对他说什么，抬起头去看向相叶的方向，正迎上J带点儿挑衅的目光向着自己的方向扫视过来。

樱井翔站在原地浑身冰冷了一刻，忽然扬起脸坦荡的笑了出来。  
“去你妈的！”樱井高高的举起那只完全汗湿的手臂，幽蓝的灯光里手臂上的汗水都在闪闪发光。  
他对着台上的J竖起了中指，然后不顾周围惊讶和鄙夷的目光，放声大笑。

 

演出快结束的时候樱井翔提前绕去后台，站在狭窄的通道抽了两根烟，听见前面仍然传出来断断续续的声音，疾速的鼓点挟着很重的贝司，隔着一层墙壁仍令他的心脏共振一般的激烈跳动。  
他看一眼腕表，叹了口气，蹲下去抓了抓头发。  
他觉得自己好像在过去的某一个梦境中经历这样的场景，又闷热，又狂躁，一直在等待，又一直看不到尽头。  
如果没有那个人伸手拉住自己，对自己清爽的笑笑，说句听上去真诚得不行的“你回来了”，他觉得自己终归是等不下去。

这个时侯一只手落在他的头顶，轻轻的揉两下，又离开。  
他仰起脸转过去，相叶气喘吁吁的站在自己的身后，眼睛笑得弯弯的看着他。  
好像时间从来没有从他和他的身上流过，一切都还跟十六岁那时候一样，弹弹吉他唱唱歌，追追女孩逃逃课，快乐单纯的就能度过每一天。  
樱井忽然听不到隔着一层墙壁传过来的模糊沉重的音乐。在相叶对着他笑出来的一刻，好像被施了魔法，他觉得相叶的声音不需要依靠空气，直接贴着鼓膜就能传进他的身体。

“走吧。”相叶两手空空，走到他面前，弯下腰来，前额和鬓角的头发被汗水浸湿了，贴在脸颊上。  
樱井的手指僵硬的夹着烟，一大截烟灰挂在上面摇摇欲坠。  
“去哪儿？”他的舌头变得跟手指一样僵硬。  
“出去呀，随便去哪儿。”相叶的喉咙里发出来细微的呼呼声。

樱井撑着自己的膝盖站起来，把烟头扔到地上踩灭，又捡起来捏在手上。  
魔法解除，他又听到隔着一层墙壁，前台仍然传出来杂乱的噪声。  
“观众在安可哟，逃掉的话，不要紧吗？”他抿紧嘴角仍然忍不住快要溢出来的笑意。  
“没什么要紧的。”相叶低下头去，有一秒钟樱井看不到他的表情。那一秒以后，他又明亮的抬起头对着樱井笑起来。“趁他们还没冲下来揍我，快跑吧。”

 

樱井伸出去那只没有夹过烟的左手，犹豫了一个瞬间，还是握住相叶的右手。  
滚烫的沾着些汗水的右手，指尖粗糙，掌心却意外的很柔软。  
他觉得有一秒钟，相叶的手在自己的掌心里剧烈的挣扎起来；下一秒钟，又安静的蜷缩在那里。

他头也不回的向前跑去，拉着相叶离开了那个狭小的空间，一头扎进外面丝缎一般的黑夜。  
樱井翔一面用力的拽着相叶向前奔跑，一面忍不住笑个不停。  
他觉得自己好像在私奔，并且没有回头路可走。  
这样义无反顾的决绝心情，让他觉得莫名其妙的快乐起来。

 

14.  
那天晚上相叶雅纪用樱井翔藏在衣橱里的那把简陋的木吉他弹了一支曲子。  
很多年过去以后樱井翔仍然记得那一幕，旋律像清澈的泉水一样流淌在房间里，他关了灯，仍有明亮的月光把屋子里照得亮堂堂。  
相叶抱着他的旧吉他，垂下来的睫毛在脸颊上投出来一片阴影，认真的表情跟少年时代一模一样。

“爱的……罗曼司？”樱井翔装作咬了舌头，吞吞吐吐的辨认出来那支名曲。  
“嗯。”相叶靠在窗户边，只有眼睛在闪闪发光。“你还记得哟？我比当年弹得好多了吧？”  
“当年也很好。”樱井听上去很诚恳，盯着相叶的侧脸有点儿出神。

两个人沉默了一会儿，相叶伸手拉开了电灯。  
好像就又回到了现实的世界里。空气顿时变得有一点儿暧昧和凝重。

“呐，小翔。”  
“啊？”  
“你喜欢我们今天晚上的演出么？”相叶眼巴巴的看过来，樱井的喉头一阵发紧。  
“……还不错。”他仰起脖子，装出来一副很酷的样子。“我觉得编曲挺好，主唱也很有表现力。”  
“可是我不喜欢诶。”相叶把吉他从肩膀上摘下来，轻轻的搁在脚边。“我写出来的原本不是那样的曲子啊。”  
“那些歌是你写的？”樱井诚实的瞪大眼睛。“你小子很厉害嘛。”  
“厉害吗？”相叶背靠着墙壁慢慢滑下去，蹲在地上害羞的揉起自己的头发。“厉害的是J吧。”

J。  
樱井的喉头又是一紧，熟悉的咸腥味又在口腔里发散开来。

“他啊。”他尽量做出欣赏和大度的表情。“确实是个有才能的人吧。”  
“嗯。”相叶又垂下眼皮，表情藏在额发后面，欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”樱井觉得有点儿不对劲。  
“没什么。”相叶的声音飘在狭小的屋子里，橘黄的灯光温暖的把两个人的影子映得浓黑。

“我有点儿想退出。”相叶慢慢坐下，把脸埋进膝盖。  
“哈？为什么？”樱井翔站起来，心里猛的一沉，接着又说不上来为什么感到一阵轻松。  
“不……不为什么。总觉得现在这样不是我想做的音乐吧。”相叶的声音慢慢带上些鼻音。“好像越是努力，就离当初的目标越远了似的。”  
一股热气从樱井翔的手心和脚心冲出来，他走近相叶，居高临下的看着他，看了一会儿，才慢慢开口。

“你想做什么？”樱井觉得自己的声音很陌生，镇定又沙哑，好像在压抑快要沸腾起来的什么情绪。  
“啊？”相叶抬起来脸，冷不丁的被樱井拽住了领口扯得一个趔趄。  
“我问你想做什么？你的梦想是什么？告诉我啊。”他听见自己的心跳缓慢而强劲，一下，一下，敲击在鼓膜和太阳穴上，令他头痛欲裂。  
“我……”相叶挣脱开樱井，靠墙站着，脸色苍白，咬了好几次下唇，终究是没有开口。

樱井重重的把手搭在相叶的肩膀上。明明没有喝酒，他却觉得自己现在醉得不轻。  
“我会为了你成为夏目漱石。”他深深的吸了一口气，说出来那句听上去很了不起的大话。一生中的第二次。  
“你还记得吧，我这么答应过你。”他的表情和语气都柔和下来。“我一直都没有忘记。”  
相叶的胸膛剧烈的起伏起来，但是反而低下头去，过了半天才小声应了句“嗯”。  
“所以如果你不去实现你的梦想的话，我的梦想就什么也不是。”樱井慢慢的盘腿坐下，伸长了胳膊去够那把旧吉他。  
“要退出什么的，随你的便，但是半途而废的话，我可不能原谅你。”他伸手轻轻的拨了几下琴弦，发出来凌乱的音节。

“已经完全忘记该怎么弹了啊。”他苦笑起来，从心底涌上来一阵文艺青年的悲凉。  
相叶走过来，从他的手中抽走那把吉他，然后忽然俯下身体去抱住了他。

 

“对不起。”樱井听到相叶模糊细碎的声音从自己的怀里传出来。  
柔软的头发蹭在他的喉结上，微微的痒。  
胸口慢慢的蔓延开一阵湿热感，他觉得相叶的胳膊在自己的背后慢慢的收紧了，非常紧。  
紧到他几乎不能呼吸。

 

他们保持着这个姿势呆了一会儿。可能只是一分钟，也可能是十分钟，甚至更久。  
樱井翔的大脑一片空白。

 

15.  
二宫和也放下手中的游戏机，重重的叹了一口气。  
声音大到里屋的大野智放下手里正在做的事情跑出来，撇着八字眉忧郁的看着他，问：“小二，你怎么啦？”  
二宫摆摆手，又端起游戏机，盯着屏幕舔起了嘴唇。  
“小二你饿了么？”大野的声音飘进二宫的耳朵，二宫又重重的叹了一口气：“饿你个头啦！”

其实他确实挺饿。  
二宫盯着道具里的妖精秘药啦世界树之叶啦红白馒头啦砸吧起了嘴——要是那些真的能吃就好了。  
溜达回这间他与大野共同租住的小破屋子之前他去了趟便利店，用提款机看了一下账户余额。  
华丽的四位数，千位是三。  
不找到工作不行了。二宫和也以勇者的名义愤怒的挥舞着手里的金属王之剑不断砍杀，仍然感到很是郁闷。

自己挨饿倒是没什么，如果让艺术家跟着自己挨饿就罪过大了。  
二宫和也叹了第三口气。

 

他想起来白天那个面试官，穿着领口挺括的白衬衫，质地精良的套装，没有戴眼镜，有精明干练的轮廓和表情。  
“为什么想来我们公司呢？”  
“因为我喜欢游戏。”二宫低头看着脚尖，每个回答都尽量简短。  
“哦？那么你觉得自己的那种品质适合我们的职位呢？”  
“……品质？”  
“我换个问法：你有什么特长？”  
“……我在美大学雕塑。”  
“嗯，简历上写着，我看到了。这跟我们公司有关么？”  
“我想也许设计角色的时候会有用。”  
“我想你并不了解游戏的制作过程吧。”面试官放下手中的简历。  
“不了解。”二宫终于抬起头去直视对面那张自命不凡的脸，目光咄咄逼人。

他觉得自己的这次面试十成十是没戏了，于是反而一阵轻松。  
“我完全不了解你这样的人跟那么棒的游戏有什么关系。”二宫轻轻的翘起嘴角。“一定要问我为什么适合你们公司的话……”  
他骄傲的昂起头，声音响亮。  
“我有爱。”

 

要是不那么冲动就好了。二宫一面站起来一面有点儿懊恼的想，如果得不到这份工作，下个月的房租，伙食费，还有些乱七八糟的开销怎么办呢？  
哦，还有勇者斗恶龙新的DS复刻版也要出了。

“我出去买点儿东西。”他对着里屋大声说，没有得到回应。  
关门的时候他的手机响了起来，那是相叶的mail。

-是说，我不太懂艺术，不过应该确实是幅好画呢。只有一个问题，小二，你不觉得他画的是你的手？相叶雅纪。

 

二宫没有回那封mail。他合上手机又打开，屏幕上是他用手机拍下来的那幅画。  
大野凭着那幅画在美大的学园祭上拿到了头奖。领奖的时候涨红了脸结结巴巴的对“每天都记得喂饱我没让我饿死的天使室友”二宫和也表示了真挚的感谢。  
二宫和也那时候站在台下默默用手背擦了擦其实干巴巴的眼角，接着觉得唉既然这样那就算了，一切都别计较了吧。  
大野智吃了他四年的软饭也好，大野智是个不懂表达的呆子也好，还是大野智也许爱画画比爱他多也好。

 

“那幅画的名字是什么？”第一次看到完成品的时候二宫静静的站在画布前注视了大约五分钟，然后终于开口这么问。  
“作品27号。”大野站在旁边用力搓着自己手上的颜料，看着二宫的侧脸咧开嘴笑得有点儿害羞。  
“因为前面浪费了26张空白画布？”二宫丢过来一个白眼。  
“嗯。”大野没来由的笑得更开心，眼睛从二宫的侧脸向下挪到手上，想说什么又没说。  
二宫都看在眼里，还是什么也没问。

他觉得自己没什么需要确认的事情，他已经什么都知道了。

 

就好像现在，这倒霉透顶的一天里，得空的时候看看那幅画，他就觉得恢复了一些继续跟妖魔鬼怪们战斗的勇气。  
勇者二宫和也，现在出发了。

 

大野坐在屋里对着空白的画布发着呆。背后的整面墙上靠着他的代表作。  
作品27号是一幅两米高一米五宽的巨大油画，用了大片热烈的红，黄，和橙色，笔法粗犷，古拙有力。大片温暖的色块中间，仿佛是从画布的深处伸出来的一双胖胖短短很可爱的手，向着画布外的方向做着拥抱的手势。整幅抽象的背景中间，只有那双手栩栩如生，像是要从画布中真的挣脱出来。  
大野站起来走到作品27号面前，用力伸了个懒腰。  
“小二。”他压低了声音，听上去像是在哭又好像在笑。“抱抱我吧。”

 

16.  
庆祝二宫找到工作的聚餐最终定在樱井家附近的一家自助烤肉店里。寒酸是寒酸了点儿，用樱井的话来讲，“一个会社新人，两个穷学生，加上一个打零工的无业游民，能省还是省省吧”。

相叶从打工的地方赶到那里的时候樱井和二宫已经喝开了，他脱下外套搭在被磨得露出海绵的椅背上，坐下来点了生啤，扭头问二宫：“诶？怎么就你们俩？你室友呢？”  
“那个怪人，下午突然说有点儿私事要出趟门，反正我从来也不问他的事情。”二宫举一下杯子，仰头咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大口，脸颊微微泛红。  
“诶——”樱井刻意拖长了声音。“我以为你们俩很要好咧，你不是连泡面都替他泡好送到嘴边？”  
“要好？”二宫苦笑一下。“你懂什么？我这是长期投资。”  
“投什么资？”相叶用虎牙撕扯开一块烤肉，嘴边油亮亮的。“说起来你这个守财奴居然都不跟他计较钱，真是了不起，啧啧。”  
“他呀，将来肯定会是个了不得的艺术家。”二宫的眼睛不知道在看哪里，兴许是喝多了酒的关系，看起来像是蒙上了一层雾气。“所以说呀，将来他成名了，我就是他的发现者，支持者，大恩人呐，这是多有前途的投资，一本万利，你们这些目光短浅的家伙反正是不会懂的。”

樱井举起酒杯爽朗的笑了出来。  
他想到第一次对自己说起要去美大陪一个人捏泥巴的二宫，那闪闪发亮充满梦想的眼神，直到现在也没改变呢。

“那，为了你的伟大投资，干杯！”他喝干了杯子里剩下的酒，一阵眩晕冲上额头，脸颊热乎乎的很是舒服，让他几乎有点儿忘乎所以。  
“不是来庆祝小二找到游戏公司的好工作嘛。”相叶两只手捧着杯子一脸疑惑，跟着又无所谓的笑出来，挤出来眼角很深的笑纹。  
“呸，什么好工作。”二宫撇撇嘴角。“不是为了钱谁要干。”

 

他们说说笑笑的喝完一轮，跟着又来了第二轮和第三轮。  
结账的时候二宫已经醉得舌头都打了结。樱井一只手搀住不省人事的相叶，另一只手随时准备扶住快跌倒的二宫，哭笑不得的向着门口艰难挪过去。  
这个时侯一个脸庞圆圆看上去很和善的年轻人从门外走进来，看见二宫的时候怯怯的停下了脚步，小声喊了声小二。

二宫站直了身体，瞪大眼睛拔尖了嗓子。  
“妈的！呆子！你现在才来还来个什么！”  
年轻人涨红了脸，不安的把手指绞在一起，沉默了一会儿，大声回答：“我来结账！”  
“你哪儿来的钱结账？”二宫嗤的笑出来，借着酒劲软绵绵的靠过去，用力搂住对方的脖子。“得了吧不然你出钱我们叫出租车回去。”  
“我们有钱了呀，小二。”名叫大野智的未来艺术家骄傲的挺起了胸膛。“我们现在是很有钱的有钱人了。”  
“胡扯。”二宫瘦小的身体挂在大野的脖子上晃过来晃过去。“你穷疯了吧大野智，这么想发财就别画画了去炒股票吧。”

“我把画卖掉了。”大野轻轻的说，声音不高，却听得出来很自豪。  
二宫的身体僵住了一秒钟，手还挂在大野的肩膀上，来不及收回来。  
“……什么画？”好像只是为了确认什么，他慢慢的开口问。  
“……27号。”大野咧开嘴角开心的笑起来。“终于卖掉了呢，居然有人愿意出那么高的价钱。”  
“卖了多少钱……？”二宫的胳膊从大野的肩膀上滑下来，头一直低着看不清什么表情。  
“八十万呀。”大野提高了声音，旁边的樱井忍不住觉得他真是发自内心的挺高兴。

“笨蛋……”二宫的声音很低，像是在自言自语。“你这个笨蛋！”  
“啊？”大野一副没搞清楚状况的表情，低下头去扶住二宫又摇晃起来的肩膀。  
“我说你这个笨蛋！”二宫突然提高了嗓门，声音大得店里剩下的客人全都转头看过来，大野的脸涨得更红了。  
“早知道是这样我为什么要去对那个连史莱姆都不知道是什么的家伙低声下气！谁他妈要在那种连梦想都没有的破公司上班！不是为了钱吗！”他几乎声嘶力竭，抬起来的脸上亮晶晶的挂着浅浅的泪痕。  
“……所以说……我看你……很辛苦……”大野结结巴巴的想解释什么，看见二宫的样子又张口结舌的说不出一句通顺的话来。  
“八十万？！你觉得自己就值这个价吗大野智？！”二宫努力的挺直了身体，抬起手背用力的擦了擦眼睛，甩下来最后一句话。  
“算我看错你。”

二宫和也在一堆人的注视中努力站直了身体，迈开脚步走出大门，用力的摔了门。  
大野站在原地发着呆，过了一会儿又像是突然惊醒似的追了出去。

 

樱井翔一直站在一旁，插不进去一句话，有点儿摸不着头脑，又隐约觉得有些了解那两个人之间的事情。  
相叶一直趴在他的肩膀上一动不动，一直到大野夺门而出，他才抬起头。

“呐，小翔。”相叶的声音听起来并不像是醉得那么厉害。“那两个人会没事吧。”  
“嗯。”樱井听上去有些漫不经心。“肯定会没事儿的。”  
“那我们回家去吧。”  
“嗯。回家吧。”

 

17.  
樱井翔后来的几年里一直在试图忘掉那天晚上发生的事，奇怪的是他越是努力遗忘，记忆就越是清晰。  
像是他住过的老旧公寓墙外的爬山虎，枝枝蔓蔓缠绕纠结，每一条细微的根须都缠紧他的心脏，半夜里醒过来的时候让他无论怎样大口呼吸也喘不过气。

他一直想，如果世界上真的有时间机器这东西，他能回到那一天，那个晚上，他一定会或者干脆多喝几杯，或者滴酒不沾。  
这样他也许就不会一半清醒一半糊涂的对相叶说出什么他很羡慕那两个人之类的鬼话。

那么后面的事情也就都不会发生了。

 

-如果有时间机器，相叶雅纪，在你问我“那两个人会没事吧”的时候，我一定会跟你那么说。  
“足够在意对方的话，当然会没事。”  
然后如果我再多喝个几杯，也许我会告诉你，与其去担心那两个人，不如听听我心里的想法。  
我有多么的在意你。  
还有我多么希望我们之间永远都不会有事。

 

18.  
樱井翔关于那天晚上的记忆是从一句疯话开始的。  
他与相叶互相搀扶着回到家，进门以后相叶在玄关踢掉鞋子，踉踉跄跄的摸到沙发旁边去，重重的倒在上面，发出来重重的叹息。  
那个时候他忽然有点儿说不出来的悲伤。

“喂。”他靠着玄关的墙壁勉强站着，脑子里仍然被晚饭时候灌下去的酒精熏得微微发热，想到什么就没有犹豫的说出口。  
“你觉不觉得，那两个人其实很幸福。”他慢慢蹲下去，摸索着扯开鞋带，甩掉鞋子以后又摸索着鞋尖冲外的摆好。  
相叶的脸埋在胳膊肘里，从后面看过去肩胛骨高高的在T恤衫下面耸起来。他一直没有答话。

“……该怎么说呢……甚至觉得……有点儿羡慕他们。”樱井一面懊恼的觉得自己说得太多，又管不住自己，开了口就停不下来。

相叶埋在手臂间的脸始终没有抬起来。  
“羡慕……什么？”沉默了一会儿，他终于接上话茬，像是舌头打了结的声音，熟悉得让樱井忍不住想微笑。  
“是啊……羡慕什么呢？”樱井终于恢复一点儿清醒，坐直了身体，像是自言自语，跟着又轻轻的笑了出来。

 

他仍然有点儿懊恼自己居然这么轻易的说漏了嘴。  
但是好像是一不小心揭开了魔法的封印，他想住嘴却停不了，只能控制不住的一直滔滔不绝的往外倒。

 

在意识到自己说得太多以前，樱井已经慢慢靠近了那条他一直死守着不放的底线。  
好比“我一直很在意你的事情”，或者“我梦到过你”，甚至是“看到你跟别人很亲热的样子也会忍不住嫉妒”这样的句子，不知道有多少次，已经到了嘴边，又被自己咽回去。  
从十七岁那年的那个晚上开始，樱井翔就常常想，如果有一天他憋不住把心里想的事情的都告诉相叶，会是个什么结果。  
那个结果装在潘多拉的盒子里，一直在樱井翔的手边，日日夜夜，发着淡淡的光芒，在他意志薄弱的时候诱惑他伸手去触摸盒盖。

但他一直忍耐着那种冲动，不曾试图去打开那个盒子。

 

相叶雅纪对他来说，可以是狐朋狗友，也可以是生死之交。  
总之不会是情人。

 

“……所以说啊，我现在说的话，你听听就好，睡一觉就忘掉吧。”  
樱井觉得真正的自己仿佛又脱离了肉体，远远的抱着胳膊肘，充满鄙夷的看着这个醉醺醺的男人靠在玄关的墙壁上喋喋不休。

“我啊，从过去起就经常想，到底自己为什么要对你这么好呢？”

-停下来。

“明明你这个笨蛋，从来都不明白我的心意也就算了，还会对我乱发脾气。”

-你在胡说什么。

“有时候我也想，算了吧，如果只是朋友而已，没必要做到这样的地步，对你对我也许都是负担。”

-樱井翔，住嘴……

 

他滔滔不绝的说着那些既现实，又违心的话，说得越多就越无所畏惧，心里也越发的空荡荡。  
他想再不停下来的话也许他花了很多年构建起来那个假象就会轰然倒塌。  
但是他好像在大雨中缓慢行走，已经浑身湿透的人那样，已经没有可以继续失去的东西，所以也就不那么害怕面对更糟的结果。

 

在他想到那些结果之前，相叶背对着他站了起来，转过身来，大步流星的走近，在他面前蹲下，把脸凑了过来。  
相叶雅纪吻了他。  
强硬的把舌头伸入他的口腔，探寻遍里面的每一个角落，吮吸，搅动，仿佛要吸出他的脑髓一般，吻住了就不肯放开。

樱井翔的记忆变得像是故障了的电视机，闪烁着雪花点，发出嘶啦嘶啦的声音，接收不到任何有意义的信号。  
那个抱着胳膊站得远远的，充满鄙夷的看着自己的灵魂，这个时候仿佛受了惊，退得更远。  
樱井翔僵直着身体靠在墙上，过了很久才抬起手臂，用力推开了相叶。

“……你这是……做什么？”  
张开嘴才发现自己声音沙哑，相叶的脸还近在咫尺，樱井翔觉得太阳穴在突突的跳动，浑身的毛孔都快炸开了。  
“你不是说，只是朋友的话，没必要这样对我么。”  
相叶舔了舔嘴唇，咧开唇角，露出一颗略微突出的犬牙，轻佻的微笑了起来。  
“那你想要什么呢？”他又把脸凑近一些，瞳孔微微的扩大了一圈，深得看不见底。  
“不是这样吗？还是说……”相叶温热的呼吸吐在樱井的耳廓里。“……还是说……你想要更多？”

 

19.  
樱井翔人生里刚刚逝去的那七八年里，有很多个晚上都在做这样那样难以启齿的梦。  
自然也有这样的梦境，他梦到相叶对自己伸出手，贴上嘴唇，他耐心的一颗一颗的解开相叶身上总是穿着的旧得泛黄的白衬衫的扣子，相叶用牙齿一颗一颗的用嘴咬开自己胸前睡衣的扣子。他们热烈的接吻，他们深深的拥抱，他们激烈的做爱。  
大汗淋漓的醒过来的时候樱井总是羞愧难当。觉得对着朋友有着那样幻想的自己真是禽兽不如。

 

而现在他的一部分梦境生生的变成了现实，他居然无法做出任何回应。  
樱井翔脑子一直绷得紧紧的那根弦，就快被他绷断了。

 

相叶的嘴唇又一次贴上来的时候，樱井喘着粗气站起来第二次用力的推开他，大声吼了出来。  
“离我远一点！”他看不见自己现在的样子，只是想象他也觉得自己一定狼狈不堪。  
“什么嘛。”相叶保持在跪坐在地上的姿势，慢慢的把腿盘了起来，仰起脸的时候，长长的额发顺着光洁的额头滑了下去。  
“不要做傻事。”樱井在自己的背后捏紧了拳头，指甲深深的掐进掌心。“我没有那样的意思，只是随便发发酒疯。”  
“傻事？”相叶扑哧笑了出来，垂下头去，肩膀无力的放松了。

“我说翔君。”他的声音听上去忽高忽低，一切都好像只是樱井的一个梦境。“傻事什么的，只是你那么认为而已吧。”  
“你在说什么。”樱井的后背汗湿了一大片，嗓子眼好像堵着一团火，忽上忽下的在他体内蹿动，他觉得自己就快没力气撑下去。  
“我说。”相叶又抬了头，眼睛眯成弯弯的月牙形，眼角都是温柔的鱼尾纹，好像还是樱井第一次见到那时候的瘦弱少年，单纯又拘谨。

“我说那样的事，我也不是没有做过，你不是第一个想要跟我睡的男人，所以也不必觉得羞愧。这没什么。”  
相叶雅纪笑得春光明媚，说得若无其事。好像只是在说，翔君晚上我们去吃新开的拉面店吧，翔君你觉得我写的新歌好听吗，翔君我今天晚上要打工很晚才会回来你不用帮我留洗澡水，翔君……

翔君。  
翔君？  
翔君！

樱井翔的脑子里一遍又一遍的响起来相叶略微沙哑又总是显得情绪高涨的声音，一遍又一遍的说着那些平凡的小事，一遍又一遍的叫他的名字。  
一遍又一遍的，像把用钝了的水果刀，慢慢的从他的胸口捅进去，拔出来，再捅进去。  
但是他感觉不到疼痛。

 

那根弦慢慢的放松下来，又突然扯得更紧，然后无声无息的断掉了。

 

“你出去。”樱井翔的手臂慢慢的在身体两侧垂下来，声音平静得令他自己害怕。  
相叶的笑容在脸上僵住了。  
“我说，请你出去。”樱井没有迟疑，声音里也听不出犹豫。那个离开自己肉体一直抱着胳膊冷冷旁观的灵魂，现在终于回到了原本的地方。  
“……翔君？”相叶保持着盘着腿的坐姿，脸上的表情说不清楚是惊讶还是疑惑。

樱井翔摸索着墙壁向着浴室走过去。没有回头。  
他重重的关上门，胡乱脱掉了衣服，牛仔裤还缠在脚踝上，他跌跌撞撞的摸到浴缸边上，拧开了冷水阀门。  
他从墙上摘下来淋浴喷头，胡乱抹了把脸，然后对准自己的下半身，咬紧牙关冲过去。

这个时候他模模糊糊的听见外面有人怯生生的敲了敲浴室的门。过了一会儿，又响起来房门被带上的金属碰撞声。  
他扔掉了喷头，跌坐在被水浸得又湿又重的牛仔裤上，捂住脸，没有声音的啜泣起来。  
麻痹感从眼眶，鼻梁，一直延伸到口腔。  
冰冷的水仍然不断的溅在他滚烫的身体上，他很想放声大哭一场，却发现自己无论如何哭不出声音。

 

他知道这件事结束了。  
终于结束了。  
他心里本该有些不舍，难过，或者是愤怒。  
但是什么都没有。他觉得自己已经被掏空了。

 

20.  
樱井翔站在一片黑暗中，周围安静得让他窒息，空气湿热，他觉得自己像是浸在水里，身体被湿气拖得沉重不堪，连抬脚迈开步子的力气也没有。  
这个时候他听见模糊的声音，一声又一声，怯怯的叫着他的名字。

樱井君，樱井君。  
翔，翔君，小翔。  
樱井翔。

他想张开嘴回应，却发现自己根本发不出声音。  
恐惧和焦急淹没了他，他蹲下来，抱住膝盖，大口大口的喘息。  
不够。  
这里的空气太稀薄了，根本不够。

意识逐渐模糊起来。  
那个呼唤他名字的声音也消失了。

 

再一次回过神来的时候，樱井发现自己回到了高中时代常去的那条商店街。  
太阳西斜，温暖闲适，乐器店门口站着竹竿似的少年，手插在裤兜里，隔着橱窗对着里面的吉他含情脉脉。  
樱井欣喜若狂的向着少年跑过去，伸手拉住他的胳膊，雀跃的叫他的名字。

-相叶，这不是相叶么。

少年扭过脸来，脸上是樱井似曾相识的暴戾表情。  
好像在压抑什么巨大的痛苦一般，整张脸都扭曲了起来。浑身都在散发着抗拒和反逆的气息。  
他用力的甩开樱井的手，退开两步靠在玻璃橱窗上，声嘶力竭的尖叫起来。

-你他妈的别碰我！滚！离我远一点！

樱井的脑子里像是弄响了定时炸弹，巨响以后，他的头剧烈的痛起来。  
他抱住头蹲了下去，嗓子里发出来含混的声响。  
周围好像忽然燃起来炙热的火焰，噼里啪啦的炸裂声包围了他。  
樱井翔嘶哑的哭出了声响。

“我这是在做什么？”他呜咽得浑身发烫，觉得自己下一秒钟就会自己燃烧起来。“我到底在做些什么？”  
噼里啪啦的爆裂声仍旧响个不停。  
有一个瞬间，樱井翔这样想。  
-死了就好了。

 

那个瞬间他觉得有人从背后拥住了他。  
体温比他低很多的身体，细瘦的手臂，急促细小的呼吸吐在他的脖子上。  
“对不起呀。”他听到那个声音低低的说。  
然后他觉得有冰凉的液体顺着他的后颈一直流下去。

凉得很舒服，让他忍不住往那个怀抱里更紧的凑过去。  
周围的火焰不知道什么时候熄灭了，一直刺激着鼓膜的噼里啪啦的声响静止下来。  
“对不起。”只有那个声音一直模模糊糊的在耳边响个不停，抽抽搭搭，听上去夹杂着鼻音的沙哑声音。  
樱井翔想要从膝盖间抬起头来发出来一声回应，但是仿佛有什么沉重的东西压在他的脖颈和肩膀上，他无法控制自己的身体。

 

他很想说。  
没关系，我并不是真的怪你。

但是那句话一直积压在他的咽喉，无法冲出唇齿。  
他觉得熟悉的血腥味儿又在嘴里蔓延开来，胸腔深处的什么地方，好像崩坏一般的麻痹起来。

樱井翔在那个声音和冰凉的怀抱里，又一次失去了知觉。

 

21.  
醒过来的时候正好有阳光透过窗帘映在樱井的脸上。  
他的额头上贴着退烧贴，身上盖着两层厚厚的被子，身上的睡衣还有些潮气。  
出过很多汗的身体还保持着虚软无力的状态，但是头脑已经清楚起来，视线变得也清晰了。  
阳台上晾着他丢在浴室里的上衣和牛仔裤，在下午四点钟的阳光里轻轻的摇曳。

他踌躇了几分钟，慢慢的撑住上半身坐起身来。  
床头柜上用水杯压住的字条很自然的映入眼帘。  
是熟悉的很用力的笔迹。

 

“樱井君，  
退烧药在床头柜的抽屉里，睡醒以后继续吃两粒。我煮了点儿粥，不知道你什么时候会想吃，所以盛出来搁在冰箱里。想吃的时候拿出来用微波炉热五分钟就可以。  
我的东西已经尽量都收拾带走了，如果有遗漏的东西，你可以随便丢掉没关系。  
我没想过会让你这么难过，真的很对不起。  
最后我还是想做件任性的事情。请让我带走一样属于你的东西吧，就当是给我留个纪念。  
さよなら。  
相叶雅纪。”

 

樱井翔掀开被子，光脚沾到地板就哆嗦一下。拉开抽屉，乖乖用凉水吃两粒退烧药。找到拖鞋穿上，披件外套，软绵绵的走到厨房，从冰箱里找出来保鲜盒盛着的粥，用微波炉热热，小心的吹着气喝掉了。熬得非常仔细，米粒都煮化了，放了切碎的蔬菜和鱼松，很是爽口。  
吃到最后一口的时候，樱井才觉得是不是盐放多了，有点儿咸。  
就好像那粥是用眼泪熬出来的似的。

这个时候那句さよなら忽然像阵风似的穿过他的身体。  
他刚刚被热乎乎的粥温暖起来的身体，又彻头彻尾的凉下来。

他重重的放下碗，发疯一样的翻遍家里的每一个角落。  
相叶用过的牙刷和茶杯，相叶拿来擦头发的旧毛巾，相叶打盹的时候随便盖在身上的破毛毯，相叶睡前要看的漫画书和色情杂志，相叶带着一脸惊讶的笑容扭过脸来对他讲的“你回来了”。  
相叶雅纪在这里存在过的所有证据，全都消失了。

除了那张字条上熟悉的笔迹，床头柜里的退烧药，还有保鲜盒里残留的那点儿好像放多了盐的粥底。  
相叶雅纪把什么都带走了。

一起消失的东西还有那把被樱井翔丢在衣柜深处的吉他。  
“就当是给我留个纪念”，樱井翔站在拉开柜门的衣柜前，对着多出来的空间发着呆。  
只是留纪念的话，有必要拿走那么大的东西么？  
“喂，也太厚脸皮了吧。”  
他忍不住脱口而出，然后像是有所期待的咬住了嘴唇等着有人回应。

当然没有。  
不会再有了。

他终于觉得这件事情慢慢的变得真实起来。  
从十六岁放课后的那个下午开始的记忆，连同那把买了以后也没好好弹过几次的吉他一起，跟随相叶雅纪这个人消失了。  
只是一句さよなら而已。

 

樱井翔关上衣柜，洗了碗，把退烧药和字条一起丢进了废纸篓。  
他觉得还会有所期待的自己真是个不折不扣的白痴。

さよなら。  
他在心底轻轻的说。

 

22.  
樱井翔毕业以后婉拒了教授希望他继续深造的心意，去父亲介绍的出版社当起了编辑。  
每一天写着中规中矩的新闻稿，偶尔审审书稿，生活平静。  
毕业快满一年的时候他从见习编辑升为责任编辑，工资涨了四成多，父母都很替他高兴，也暗暗开始施加压力让他早些考虑成家立业。  
樱井翔乖巧顺从的去相了几次亲，对方都是大家闺秀型的女孩子，也有身材相貌都不错的对象，约会几次以后却又都礼貌的提出还是分开考虑看看吧。  
“你这孩子怎么就不懂讨女孩子的欢心呢？”电话那头母亲的语气听上去并不很严厉，只是有些哭笑不得的无奈。  
“只是还没有遇到我想要讨她欢心的女孩子而已嘛。”樱井忍不住对着电话笑出来。  
应付了母亲几句，樱井挂掉了电话，向椅背靠过去，深深的伸了个懒腰叹了口气。  
外面的天气阴沉，空气里一股潮湿的霉味儿。  
讨厌的初夏时节。

快下班的时候他收到二宫的mail，问他晚上要不要一起喝酒。  
他毫不犹豫的答应了。

“最近怎么样？”二宫的椅背上搭着正式的西装外套，领带已经解掉了，衬衫的领口打开着，袖子也挽起来，完全是一副放松的表情。  
“老样子呗。”樱井翔在旁边的空座位上坐下来，点了生啤，咕嘟咕嘟灌下去一大口，咧开嘴夸张的笑起来。“好喝！”  
二宫吧嗒吧嗒的嚼着烤蘑菇，腾出一只手托住下巴瞧着樱井的表情。  
“难得你今天晚上不用去相亲呀。”他有些坏心眼儿的，带几分嘲弄的丢过去这句话。  
樱井不慌不忙的微笑起来。  
“我也不是每天就忙着相亲和泡小酒馆的。”他带着几分含义的微笑着，伸手扯松自己的领带。  
“知道知道，您还要忙着升官发财和到处播种，不愧是……啧啧。”二宫又从签子上咬下来一块蘑菇，包在嘴里鼓囔囔的，话也说得含糊不清。  
“去你的吧。”樱井坐直了身体伸手打在二宫猫着的后背上，举起杯子又喝了一大口啤酒。

相叶跟你联系过吗？没有吧。  
你知道他现在在哪里，在做什么吗？不知道吧。  
那么如果我说我知道，你想听吗？不想吧。  
二宫和也按捺住烦躁的感觉，坐正了身体，不再看樱井的表情。  
这不是他的事情，他不想卷进去。  
但是他觉得樱井翔笨得令他生气，从十六岁开始就是这样。  
“下礼拜我家艺术家要开画展，来看？”他轻描淡写的岔开了话题。  
“哦？在哪里？”樱井笑得有点儿邪恶。  
“表参道。”二宫心头涌起来一阵无名火，语气也忍不住带上刺。“当然如果您有相亲任务我就不勉强了，不过带女孩子来看看艺术也不错，现在的女生就吃这套。”  
“什么任务能比你们的大事重要。”樱井挑一挑眉头，避过二宫的话锋。“不过也是个好主意，有合适的伴儿我就带去给你们看看，顺便参考下你们的意见也不错。”

-你家艺术家，喂喂。  
樱井在心里苦笑起来。有必要这么直接嘛，二宫这家伙。  
明明是那么激烈的当众吵了架，重话也撂下了，面子也撕破了。但是仿佛那么若无其事的，他和大野又重归于好。  
被问起是如何和好的，二宫满不在乎的说，用身体咯。  
樱井顿时被梗得接不上话。  
他忍不住想起那个晚上早一些的时候发生的事情，他对那个人说的话。  
“有一点羡慕那两个人呢。”  
喝多了两杯就坦率的说出来那样的傻话，跟着又无法收拾稍后的结局。  
但是直到现在，他仍然无法抑制那样酸溜溜的感情。

“我说，你家艺术家如今也出人头地了，你还用得着像这样人模狗样的跑业务？不用勉强自己做不喜欢的事情也可以了吧。”樱井斜着眼睛从上方看着趴在柜台上用手指搓掉花生米外皮的二宫。  
“也不算是勉强吧。”二宫把花生丢进嘴里，嚼得很大声。“我现在这样也挺好，习惯了。”  
“不是说这工作没有梦想么？”樱井伸手也拈两颗花生，也不吃，用手指捏着把玩起来。  
“梦想？”二宫扭过脸来正对上樱井的目光。“反正我的梦想跟工作这样的事情已经没有关系了。”  
他的脸上有种异样的光彩，那光彩深深的刺痛了樱井翔。

梦想。  
想变成……夏目漱石。  
樱井翔觉得杯子里的啤酒已经温了，喝起来满嘴的苦涩。  
视线内所及的景象也像是隔了层毛玻璃一般的模糊起来。

 

23.  
因为堵车的关系，走进饭店大堂的时候，樱井已经比跟介绍人约好的时间迟到了将近二十分钟。  
他加紧两步走到餐桌前，拼命挤出来真诚的痛心疾首表情，点头哈腰的道起歉来。  
“都怪我没有计划好，要是再早出门半个钟头就不会遇上堵车了。竟然让女士久等真是不好意思。”  
餐桌旁边的女孩子没有抬头，默默放下手里的杯子，手放在膝盖上略微冲着自己的方向欠了欠身。

只是区区十五分钟以后，介绍人刚刚离开，对面的女孩子立刻发出来重重的出气声。  
“可算走了。”她小声嘀咕着向着椅背靠过去，几分钟前那种略显拘谨的矜持感荡然无存。  
樱井抱着胳膊向后靠过去，饶有兴味的打量着她。

那女孩穿着雅致的套装，发髻也梳得十分别致。脸上化了很淡的妆，五官清晰分明，是个毫无争议的美人。  
但是眼神里面好像有种脱离理性的神情，跟一身大家闺秀的装扮又显得不那么协调。

“对不起，我对相亲这事儿完全没有兴趣。”过了一刻，女孩子忽然开口讲，眼角微微上挑。“今天会来见面也只是想吃顿好的，别介意啊。”  
樱井的心口忽然颤了一下。  
他脑子里穿过介绍人在电话里跟他讲的一些零碎的只言片语。  
“那女孩子跟你是同乡，一直到高中都读女校，离你毕业的学校也不远，你曾经见过也没准儿。”

“村上……绘美小姐？”樱井翔迟疑的说出女孩的名字，对面的女孩子不太有耐性的挑了挑眉毛，算是应答。  
“嗯？”  
“我想我们在哪里见过吧。”樱井微笑着十指交叉的抵住下巴。  
“哈？”女孩瞪大了眼睛，见面以来第一次仔细的打量起樱井翔。

“好像是有些面熟。”绘美开朗的笑起来。“不过你可别突然说跟我睡过之类的，要是连这样都不记得了就对你太失礼了吧。”  
樱井放开声音大笑起来。  
“别说得那么露骨嘛。”他把十指交合的双手放在桌面上，身体向前靠过去。“我是你隔壁男校的毕业生，你可能不记得我们在路上遇见过，不过我记得你，从那时候起就是位漂亮的小姐。”

 

他当然还记得那时候羞答答的勾住相叶胳膊的女孩子。天使面孔，魔鬼身材，走在相叶的身边跟他是如此的相称。  
“不要随便把我给甩了哟。”那一刻相叶笑得眼角堆起来细细的笑纹，看上去是那么的沉浸于恋情之中。

樱井放在桌面上的手指没有意识的绞紧了，关节微微发白。

 

“话说。”绘美好像对樱井细微的变化毫无察觉，仍然自顾自的说着话，表情也轻松起来。  
“嗯？”  
“你的手指，很好看呢。”绘美垂下睫毛，若有所思的样子。  
“……谢谢。”樱井咧开嘴角，向桌面迅速撇了一眼，把手往自己的方向收回来一些。  
“会乐器吗？”绘美抬起眼睛，笑意收敛了一些。  
“……不，没有那种高雅的爱好。”樱井刻意的抬高了声调。  
“高雅什么的就算了吧……”绘美一口气喝光杯子里剩下的红酒，哈哈的笑出来。“你别介意。我这个人啊，从小就这样，喜欢手指漂亮的男孩子。高中的时候也是，喜欢过一个男孩子，弹一手好吉他。所以看见你也有双漂亮的手，就想问问。”

樱井翔的脖子后面浮出来一层细密的汗珠。脸上还是淡淡的表情。  
他抬手替绘美又倒上小半杯红酒。  
“咱们好赖也算是同乡和旧相识吧，今天就不要当作是什么相亲，一起叙叙旧也无妨。”他藏在桌面下面的那只手紧紧的攥住一截裤料，才能继续保持若无其事的风度。  
“你真是个怪人。”绘美用手托住下巴，抬起眼皮对着樱井笑得很是妩媚，脸颊因为红酒的关系也飘上一缕红晕，格外迷人。  
“哈哈，这也算是夸奖我？”  
“哈哈，就算是吧。”  
“那个你高中时候喜欢过的男孩子，后来怎么样了？”樱井拈起酒杯，向着对面微微倾斜。隔着一层晃动的红酒，对面坐着的女孩子看上去朦朦胧胧的，有点儿不真实。

“那家伙啊……把我给甩了哟。”村上绘美的声音不高，一字一句却很清晰。脸上并没有痛惜的表情，只是望向酒杯的眼神夹了几分寂寞。  
樱井翔攥住裤子的手指慢慢松开，手心潮湿。  
他不知道该做出什么样的表情。

 

24.  
那以后樱井翔跟村上绘美开始不定期的约会，每次约会的内容只是寻常的吃吃饭逛逛商店，坐下来也只是聊些家乡往事。  
如约带着绘美去参加大野智的个人画展的时候，二宫远远瞥见，立刻脸色一变。  
于是樱井想大概二宫什么都明白了。

“这是我的女朋友绘美，很漂亮吧。”他落落大方的挽过女孩子的胳膊，挺起胸膛对着迎上来的大野和二宫这样介绍。  
“真是位漂亮的小姐。”二宫故意大声的啧啧砸吧起嘴，伸手握住了大野垂在身体两侧有点儿不知所措的手掌。“我叫二宫和也，跟翔君是高中同学，最近经常听他提起你。我想我们可能也见过。”  
“还真是有些面熟。”绘美抬高了视线避开二宫和大野握在一起的手，眼睛弯弯的眯了起来。

“你的朋友。”二宫和大野从身边离开以后，绘美对着樱井仰起了脸。“他们是一对？”  
“嗯……算是这样吧。”樱井若无其事的表示肯定。“你不接受这种的？”  
“没有。”绘美低下头去，脸色有些异样。“只是想起了一些事情。”

樱井翔并没有追问那是什么样的事情。

 

隔了一周，绘美给樱井打了个电话，约他晚上一起出去看场演出。  
“是我最喜欢的乐队，出道前的最后一场地下公演。”绘美的声音隔着电话也听得出几分雀跃。“好不容易才弄到两张票，翔君愿意陪我去吗？”  
“那当然。”樱井翔话一出口才绕了个弯子想到些其实并不算太久远的事情，也不好马上改口，只好顺着话头问下去：“乐队的名字叫什么？没准儿我也听过。”  
绘美的声音提高了八度说出来一个英文单词。“你听过么？”

“啊，好像是没有。”樱井翔张开嘴发出他一贯动听的男低音。  
然而他不知道自己接下来说了些什么，又是如何挂了电话，浑浑噩噩的混到下班时间，像平常一样挤一段电车，步行回到自己住的小公寓。

推开房门的时候他才突然全身松懈下来，膝盖发软的贴着墙壁滑下来，坐在地上发起呆。  
他的脑海里飞快的掠过去一些往事，模糊的声音和图像，发出来嘶嘶的杂音，一幕一幕的掠过去，然后定格在一个抱着Kramer站在阴影里的瘦长身影上。

 

相叶雅纪。  
樱井翔死死的咬住了嘴唇，然后像是下定了决心那样，吐出像是叹息的沉重的呼吸。

 

25.  
还是那间熟悉的CLUB，灯光昏暗，空气混浊，音乐响起来的时候墙壁都在嗡嗡的震动。  
台上正在演出的是暖场的无名小乐队，樱井一手拽着绘美，从人缝间勉强挤过去，好容易凑到距离舞台比较近的侧面。

“这里的视野真不错，翔君还真会找地方。”绘美化了浓艳的妆容，衣装也很性感，跟CLUB的氛围很是搭调。“以前常来这种地方吗？”  
“也算不上经常，不过是来过几次。”樱井拼命提高音量才压得住台上震耳欲聋的嘈杂声响。

 

他的记忆涌出来几个这样的夜晚，在电吉他的嚣叫声和沉重的鼓点的包围里，他越过疯狂POGO的人群，对着台上那个隐藏在黑暗里的人影举起手臂，露出笑容。  
只是些模糊的记忆而已，就让樱井全身的毛孔都张开了。

 

“翔君？”绘美提高了音量的声音听上去像是隔着水传过来的，时高时低，很不真实。  
“啊？”樱井努力瞪大了眼睛，按了按太阳穴，然后低头向着绘美的方向看过去。  
“没事吧？”绘美的脸上浮出了一些细密的汗珠，睫毛下方的眼睑好像也有些被睫毛膏弄脏了。“你的脸色很差，出这么多汗，该不会是中暑？”  
“哪里，没有的事。”樱井挺直了身体。“我挺好，就是这里面太热。”

 

音乐声和尖叫声是在那个时候突然响起来的。  
在樱井没有注意到的时候，暖场的乐队静悄悄的退了场，灯光突然暗下去又亮起来，尖利的男声像是把锐利的刀划开了室内沉重污浊的空气。  
追光灯的照射下倚着立式麦克风站姿扭曲的男人，今天仍然化了血红的唇彩，漆黑的眼线，看上去美丽又恶毒。  
但是每一句歌词被他狠狠抛出来的时候，樱井都觉得伴随着清楚的碎裂声，心底重重的一下钝痛。

他努力睁大眼睛向着J身后的那片阴影看过去。

扑通。  
扑通。

他心跳得快把胸膛撑裂，张开嘴也发不出来声音，一个瞬间他除掉自己比鼓点还要激烈的心跳什么也听不到。  
直到他看清楚站在那个位置的人。  
不是相叶雅纪。

 

J的视线扫过来的时候，樱井咬住嘴唇刻意偏过头去。  
他身上的汗干了一半，贴身的衣物跟皮肤半贴在一起，又粘又冷，一阵一阵的战栗感从脊背一直传入脑髓。  
那一个瞬间他的身体迅速的冷下来，说不出来是巨大的失望还是被拯救一般的轻松感淹没了他。  
他觉得自己之前的期待有些可笑，但是当这个期待落空的时候，又觉得不能自制的恼怒和绝望。  
他不知道这样的恼怒和绝望是因为相叶，还是自己。

 

开场连续几首节奏激烈的歌以后，灯光忽然又全部暗了下来。舞台上只打了一束追光，舞台上乐队的其他成员默默的退了场。  
J抱着把吉他坐下来，伸手调低了话筒，转过头去清了清嗓子。  
然后没有任何开场白，他开始唱一首歌，曲调清澈，节奏舒缓，连他的声音都变得温柔起来。

 

“我的心啊都快要裂开了，  
那里面满满的装着的全都是你的事情。”

 

樱井翔觉得自己好像站在风很大的悬崖边，对面厚厚的云层不断的变幻形状。然后自己的脚下慢慢的出现了一条通道，尽头一直伸入云层里，发着光。  
他想那可能是时光隧道之类的东西。  
他猜自己如果走过去，在尽头等着的也许还会是那天夜里扑在他怀里哭湿了他胸前一大片衣服的那个少年，瘦弱，笨拙，说话的时候一着急就结结巴巴好像会咬到舌头，因为一些小事情就会一直脸红到脖子。  
他会抱着自己的吉他站在街边，喘着粗气对着他好看的笑。  
会扯过身边漂亮的女朋友跟他炫耀，又会在失恋以后写首意味不明的歌唱给他听，然后哭个不停。

那个少年曾经是他全部的梦想。

但是已经回不去。  
樱井翔打了个冷战，眼睁睁的看着那条通路慢慢黯淡下去，消失在云端。

已经回不去了。  
他像是被慢慢浸入冰水中的锻铁，发出来咔嚓咔嚓的声音，硬生生的剥落掉一层表皮。红的，热的，滚烫的那些东西，一个瞬间就变成黑的，冷的和坚硬的。

 

“翔君？”绘美的声音仍然像是隔着水，忽高忽低的敲打他的鼓膜。  
樱井僵硬的扭过脖子去看她。  
“你哭了？”绘美瞪大了眼睛。  
“啊？”樱井抬起手臂擦了下脸，那上面湿润了一大片。“没有，是出汗。”  
“哦。”绘美像是毫不怀疑，扭过脸去愣愣的盯着舞台上寂寞独唱着的男人。“换人了呢。”  
“换人？”  
“嗯。吉他手，换掉了呢。”绘美的声音听不出来情绪。

 

樱井翔没来得及思考那句话更深的含义，J已经唱完了那首歌。  
他慢慢的一面把吉他从肩膀上卸下来，一面讲着些什么。

“这首歌是从前我的吉他手写的，他离开之前请求了我一件事，就是不要再唱他写的歌。”  
J的表情看上去轻佻平淡，好像只是在讲别人的事情。  
“我答应他，但是唯独这一首我还会唱下去。”他站起来，目光如炬，灼得樱井翔面颊上一阵剧痛。  
“但是相叶雅纪，我不会欠你的。”他猛的踢开椅子，坚硬的金属碰撞声爆裂在空气里。他高高的举起手中的吉他，然后在底下爆发出的尖叫和喝彩中把那把吉他砸得粉碎。

那些碎片飞溅开来的时候，樱井翔背过身去挡住了绘美。  
他感觉到绘美的身体在自己的怀抱里瑟瑟发抖。

 

没有人明白J在说什么。  
除了樱井翔。

 

那把被砸得粉身碎骨的Kramer，曾经也静静的躺在他家的旧沙发上，被一双指节分明，指尖粗糙，长满老茧的手拨弄过。  
他一眼就认出来了。  
换做过去他也许会转过身去对着J再一次竖起中指，但是现在不会了。

他放开绘美，转过身去，迎着J布满血丝的眼睛微笑起来。  
“我们到底谁赢了呢？”他轻轻的比出来这样的口形。

谁也没有吧。

 

26.  
演出快结束的时候，一个鼻子上扎了环，头发染得很夸张的女孩子用力从人群中挤过来，靠近樱井的时候拽了拽他的衣服。  
“J说，请你去后台等他。”她不顾周围的目光，大声喊。  
樱井茫然的向四周看了看，绘美把他的胳膊挽得更紧了一点。  
“好，现在就过去？”他也不知道哪里来的冲动，答应得干脆利落。  
“嗯，啊对，那边的女人，你不要过去，在外面等吧。”女孩的语调里带了些讥讽，樱井皱起了眉头。  
“无所谓。”绘美松开了手，半开玩笑的在樱井背上轻轻推一把。“不过别叫我等太久，不然我就跟别人跑了哦。”

 

樱井翔跟在女孩身后，脚步凌乱的走在那条房顶压得很低的狭窄通道上。  
墙上散布着星星点点的霉斑，每一步踏在地板上都好像踩在软绵绵的棉花絮里，昏昏沉沉的觉得自己还在跟着隔着墙壁传过来的音乐共振。

推开门的时候休息室的沙发上半躺着个人，樱井走进去的时候略微抬起眼皮瞧了瞧，点了点下巴算是招呼又靠回去继续打盹。  
樱井觉得那人有几分面熟，想了一刻又没有头绪，只好捡张椅子坐下来，百无聊赖的装作看手机。

不知道坐了有多久，休息室的门又一次被推开了。  
进来的是J和band的其他成员，大汗淋漓，还隔得老远就能听见他们兴奋的嚷嚷个不停。  
看到樱井的时候，又全都安静了一刻。

还是樱井先开了口。  
“有位小姐说你要我在这里等你。”他尽量不去想过去发生在这个人与自己之间的一些若有若无的冲突。“所以我就……有什么事么？”  
J静静的看着樱井一言不发，有好几秒钟，休息室里的空气就像是凝固了。

“我不想问你跟相叶雅纪之间发生过什么事情。”过了一会儿他忽然开口说话，声音跟平时不大一样，听上去干涩沙哑。  
樱井平静的抬起头直视着他。  
“但是我想你有必要知道我们之间发生过的事情。”J的嘴角微微翘起来，饱满的嘴唇咧开一丝缝隙，露出雪白的牙齿。  
“我并不想知道。”樱井淡淡的移开视线。“那是你们之间的事情，与我无关。”

下一秒钟他的颧骨上挨了重重的一拳，倒在地上的时候脊骨与地板剧烈的撞击了一下，他疼得眼前一阵发黑。  
意外的他仍然没有气恼的感觉，抬起头看着J的表情他只想笑。  
“你觉得这样做我就会打回去？揍你一顿？从此以后对你恨之入骨？”樱井坐在地上抬头笑得毫不做作。“我不会的。”

他想说你又怎么会知道呢，我与那个人之间的事情，那是从多么长久以前就开始的故事，曾经是多么美好的不求回报的感情。  
无论你是个什么角色，也无法令我更气愤或者悲伤。  
因为那样的感情，我已经没有了。从那个人离开的那一刻起。

 

“你不会知道的。”他只说了这么一句。并没有强调那些旁人无法知晓的，令他莫名动容和骄傲的事情到底是什么。  
J眯起眼睛，嘴唇抿得快要看不见血色。然后他蹲下来，慢慢靠近樱井，近到樱井几乎能感到他滚烫的呼吸吐在自己的耳廓。

 

“你也不会知道的。”他的声音压得低低的，唇齿间漏出细细的气息，像蛇的信子从樱井的脸颊拂过去。  
“那个人的身体……有多么的美妙。”

 

27.  
樱井翔后来很长的一段时间里都会做那样的噩梦。  
那间墙上布满霉斑的休息室里，潮湿的空气里夹杂着烟味和汗臭，他的衣服被汗水浸透了全贴在身上，脊骨痛得火烧火燎。  
那个男人轻轻的在他耳边讲着那些事情，声音里夹杂着嘶嘶声，像是台坏掉的留声机。

“我掐着他的手腕一寸一寸的进入他的身体，他的腿在我背后交缠起来，像藤蔓一样像是要吸附进我的身体。”那个人若无其事的抬起手，好像那上面真的还残留着那时候的气息似的。  
“我凑近了去吻他的脖子，他哭着求我再快一点，深一点，更用力一点。”刻意压低的耳语恼人的萦绕在他耳边，无法驱散。

每一次樱井翔都觉得自己大概只是在做梦，接下来又觉得这梦境真实得令他害怕。  
明明只是听到，每一幕又都清楚的好像放电影。

那个梦里面，相叶雅纪的身体像是浸在水里，柔软而潮湿。他咬紧牙关，发出来嘶哑的像是啜泣的声音，向着自己的方向转过头来的时候瞪大了眼睛，脸颊上无法分辨是汗还是泪水，潮湿了一大片。  
站在那个梦境里看着这样一幕的樱井，像是中了邪，发不出声音，也不能动。

他喘着粗气从那个梦境里挣脱出来，举起手臂，手心像是攥紧着一团火，重重的落在什么坚硬的物件上，他的指关节剧烈的疼痛起来。

 

樱井翔回过神来的时候，J已经撑着被碰到的椅子坐起身来，用手背擦擦嘴角，对着他放声大笑了出来。  
他愣了一秒，低头看看自己仍然攥紧的拳头，手心已经破了皮，火辣辣的疼痛，突出的关节上一片淤青。  
到底谁赢了呢？他忍不住又在心里问一遍自己，然后松开拳头，垂下手臂，一直绷紧的肩膀也放松下来。

“这一拳可不是替相叶揍的。”樱井的声音听上去很是冷静。“只是我实在看不过去你这个人。”  
“所以……”他抬起头，像很久以前做过的那样，目光炯炯的与J对视着，然后轻蔑的笑了起来。  
“你仍然欠他的，永远都还不清。”

他迈开大步跨过拦在面前横七竖八的椅子，没有再看一眼J的表情，径直推开休息室陈旧的木门走了出去。  
直到走出回廊，他才感到一阵令人头晕目眩的酸楚迅速涌上来。  
他扶着潮湿的墙壁站了一会儿，掏出烟来，因为手哆嗦得厉害点了好几次才点着，忽然呛住一样的剧烈咳嗽起来。

 

用手背胡乱抹干脸的时候，樱井忽然觉得一只手轻轻的在自己背上拍了两下。  
他猛的回过头去，背后站着的人是一直半躺在休息室的沙发上冷眼旁观的那个男人。非常平凡的相貌，却又似曾相识。

“有两句话想跟你说说。”男人一只手挠着头，有点儿别扭的另一只手僵在空气中。  
“你大概不认得我？”他撇着嘴角苦涩的笑笑。“我以前是这个乐队的鼓手，不过现在只是个打杂的。你可以叫我原田。”

“原田……先生？”樱井僵硬的重复了一遍，脑子里模模糊糊的浮起来个影子，只有个沉默的轮廓。  
“要对我说的是什么？”他心里涌上来一点生硬的抗拒感，又讲不出口。  
“……可能你现在听不进去。”原田收回那只手插进裤袋里。“不过……不要太恨那个人吧。”  
樱井冷着脸笑不出来也说不出反驳的话，沉默了一会儿摇了摇头。  
“谈不上恨不恨。”他淡淡的说。“我不知道你怎么看我，但是我跟相叶并不是你想的那样，所以对他的憎恶什么的也没有那么强烈。”

“那么是我多虑了。”原田摸出烟来点上，抬眼瞧瞧樱井的脸，又垂下眼帘。  
“我认识J十来年了，刚才他那样说话的方式还是头一次听到。大概这样说了你也不会接受，不过他算是个好人。”

樱井把抽了一半的烟丢到地上用脚碾灭，一言不发。  
他想起来很多年以前，放课后的路上，他的同班同学二宫和也拎着那个男孩子的衣领冲着他的方向鞠了一个躬，嘴里念叨着“这家伙看起来像个小流氓，不过其实算是个好家伙吧”。  
那居然是那么久远以前的事情了。

 

“原田先生。”他隐约听得到前面传过来压抑的音乐声，回到现实的踏实感令他长出了一口气。  
“如果只是想对我说这些的话，那么我就先……女朋友还在前面等我。”他的口气温和下来，直视对方的目线也非常诚恳。  
“……那么，我就不再纠缠了。”原田抱歉的一笑。“但是以后有空的话也随时来这里坐坐喝杯酒。我已经把这家店盘下来了。”  
樱井觉得他仍然话里有话，又暂且不想深究下去。  
“嗯。”他随口答应下来，欠欠身表示失礼，转身从后台离开。

仿佛从一个世界穿越回另一个。  
只是绘美不在那里。他从三三两两还未散去的人群中不断穿过，四处寻找。  
但是绘美不在那里。

“让我等太久的话，我会跟别人跑掉的哦。”  
他想起来那句半开玩笑的话，又忽然想起来那一刻昏暗的灯光照射下，绘美脸上模糊的表情。  
是那么的无奈和寂寞。  
一个可怕的念头从他的脑海里穿过去，然后无论如何也挥之不去。

村上绘美其实什么都知道。  
她已经什么都知道了。

 

28.  
绘美，

昨天晚上给你打了一晚上电话，你的手机一直是答录状态，发了mail你也没有回复。我很担心。  
如果是因为昨天的live中间丢下你一个人去后台的事情，我诚心向你道歉，不该丢下女孩子一个人随便离开。请务必原谅我这个笨蛋。

有些话还想跟你说说，也许还是当面谈谈比较好。  
等你的气消了我们也许可以出来坐坐。

看到这条mail的话，请给我回复。无论多久我都会等你。

樱井翔。

 

29.  
“你这个人啊，还真是个大人渣。”二宫满不在乎的用筷子夹起一片烤肉丢进嘴里，抬起手毫不客气的指向樱井的脸。  
“喂，过头了吧。”樱井苦笑着搁下筷子，伸手拿起啤酒瓶给自己斟上半杯。  
“切，你自己说说，先是欺骗女孩子的感情，然后约会途中丢下人家自己跑掉，还有明知道是朋友的前女友还不客气的占为己有。啧啧。”二宫伸出手来掰起来手指，一脸不屑的表情。  
樱井重重的把酒瓶顿在桌面上，声音不大，也震得坐在附近的人转头过来看了几眼。  
“我没有想把绘美占为己有。”他的眉头打了个很深的结。“也没想过要骗她。”

“那算什么呢？”二宫没有停下筷子，不断的把菜夹进面前的盘子里，拨来拨去，又没有要吃的意思。“还是说，你只是想替天行道教训一下这个当年叫相叶雅纪失恋的女人？”  
樱井闭上眼睛，一些画面又从那些埋得很深的角落里浮起来。  
“也可能这种想法真的存在过一秒钟。”过了半晌他忽然开口，脸上仍然挂着苦涩的微笑。“但是也真的只存在过一秒钟。”  
“相叶只是我的朋友。”他说出那个名字之前又深吸了一口气，像是下了什么很大的决心。“我没有傻到为他做出那样的事情。”

“何况现在连朋友也做不成。”他仰头把杯子里的啤酒喝干，伸出筷子开始大口大口的吃着面前摆着的菜肴。

“你喜欢村上绘美？”二宫用手撑住下巴，继续拨弄着那些已经凉掉的菜。  
“我不知道。”樱井老实的回答道。一面觉得拿筷子的手在微微发麻。

 

喜欢吗？真的喜欢？有多喜欢？  
这样的问题他尽量不去问自己。问了就会心里慌乱得像是着了火，又热，又闷，又找不到出口。

所以只要不去想，那个结果就不会来。  
再其实他也知道，那只是个用来骗骗自己的说法而已。

 

“那现在你要怎么办？”二宫终于放下筷子，坐直了上半身，语气显得有点儿正经。  
樱井喝了三分醉，舌头好像总比思维快半拍。  
“去坦白吧！”他忽然眉开眼笑的把杯子撂在桌子上，里面淡黄色的液体飞溅在他的手指和桌面上。他心里有种难以言述的感觉，痒痒的，涨痛的，像是胸腔里有棵发了芽的树苗，拼命想伸展开来，拼命的想把自己撕裂。

“坦白什么？”二宫瞪大了眼睛。  
“什么都说出来算了。”樱井止不住的笑个不停，好像在讲件什么荒诞不经的事情。“我从一开始就认出来她也好，我跟相叶的关系也好。”  
“不过……”他忽然又止住了笑声，像是忽然哽住了。  
“我跟相叶……到底算是什么关系呢？”他喃喃的自言自语，被啤酒弄湿的手在桌面上攥成一团。

 

30.  
-我说，真的不告诉他么？你的事情。  
-嗯。什么也不要讲。  
-那天跟他去喝酒，他问我，他跟你到底算是什么关系。  
-你怎么说？  
-狐朋狗友而已嘛。狐朋狗友。  
-嘛，这样说来，也就是那样而已吧。

 

二宫放下手机，周围烟雾缭绕，烟灰缸里塞满抽得只剩短短焦黑一截的烟头。  
一只手从背后绕过他的锁骨，亲吻在背后犹豫的停在后颈。

“要做么？”他把手里的烟头摁在烟缸里，心里不知道是烦躁还是冲动，搅起来一阵激烈的情绪，冲得他喉咙有点儿发苦。  
“你今天心情不好？”背后的声音平平稳稳的，柔软的毛发蹭在他裸露的背上，又让他安定一些。  
“也没有。跟小翔去喝酒了。”二宫转过去把下巴搁在那个人的肩膀上，胳膊在他的后背交叉起来。“聊了些那个人的事情。”  
“呐，小二，这样好吗？”平平稳稳的声音又响起来。“相叶的事情，就这样一直瞒着翔君，这样好吗？”  
“切，也不是我要瞒的。”二宫把胳膊收紧一点儿，脸贴上温暖的胸口，听见大野智的心跳一下子变得激烈起来。“哈哈，你在紧张个什么？”

他没有得到答案。大野把他慢慢按倒在地板上，吻住了他的嘴。  
二宫从喉咙深处发出小动物一般的呜咽声，过了一会儿，又安静下来，手绕过大野的脖子停留在那里。  
在那个吻结束以前，他的脑子里一片空白。

“你的嘴里都是烟味儿。”大野握惯画笔纤长灵活的手指准确的滑过他身上的敏感带，一阵战栗沿着尾椎传上来，二宫蜷起脚趾，视线变得模糊不清。  
“……你不喜欢？”他挣扎着从牙缝里挤出来这几个字，然后难耐的攥紧了拳头。  
“全部都……”大野的吻落在他裸露在冰凉空气中的胸口和小腹，二宫觉得自己不知道是因为难过还是快感，快要哭出来了。

但是那句话仍然清晰的敲击他的鼓膜。  
“全部都喜欢……”

“……笨蛋。”

 

31.  
原田曾经有很多梦想。  
好比年轻一些的时候他曾经想着要跟乐队一起出道，在武道馆开live，成为全日本最厉害的鼓手；再年轻一些的时候，他想跟那个当时还没有很拽的只准别人用J来称呼自己的人离开他们一起长大的这个乡下地方，去东京混出个样子。  
而现在，他只想安安稳稳的做这间CLUB的小老板，每天在吧台后面坐着抽抽烟，跟客人聊聊天，偶尔跟年轻的还有很多梦想的后辈们聊聊目前为止他所经历的人生。

 

“所以说，到底之前的那个吉他手，叫什么来的？相叶？他为什么要离开？”在CLUB里驻场的无名小乐队的年轻乐手好像对从前的那点儿八卦很有兴趣。  
“是啊，为什么呢？”原田叹了口气。“如果不走的话，他现在也该像J一样红了吧，也会有很多歌迷，有一天也许也能在武道馆里开场live。”  
“还是理念不合吧。”年轻人自顾自的下了结论。“说起来J现在走的路线跟没出道之前差别也太大了。”

原田抬手用遥控器换了台，电视里原本在播放的音乐排行榜节目变成了棒球赛的直播。  
年轻的乐手转过去聚精会神的为家乡球队呐喊加油去了，不再继续先前的话题。  
原田点上一支烟，狠狠的抽了一大口。

 

他还记得那个叫相叶雅纪的年轻人刚刚出现在他面前的样子。染了金色的头发，瘦削的肩膀，背着把磕磕碰碰都是伤痕的旧琴，身上还穿着高中的制服。  
有点儿傻气，又带几分天真，站在他们这一群奇装异服的人面前坦率的露出怯生生的样子。  
他踌躇了很久才鼓起勇气问，能不能听听我弹琴？只讲了一句话脸就一直红到脖子根。

原田后来总是想，也可能那种东西叫缘分，不然为什么J这样高傲的人会耐着性子的听完那个孩子弹完一整支不知名的曲子，然后和颜悦色的对他说，以后可以常常过来，跟乐队一起演奏试试。  
他问J这样好吗，弄个傻乎乎的毛头小子进来，跟我们的风格一点儿也不合，这样乱七八糟的乐队将来能出道吗？  
J说你懂什么，那个孩子身上有我们所有人都没有的东西。

原田一直都没有想明白，J所说的他们都缺少的那样东西是什么。

相叶成为他们的固定成员是在高中毕业以后。被问到去向的时候，他笑得有些腼腆的说，成绩不好，只考得上本地的二流大学，还不如专心搞搞音乐。  
第一次跟着他们在live上演出之前，他染回了黑色的头发，固执的不愿穿上样式浮夸的服装，有些别扭的说，我只想好好的弹琴伴奏而已，不是去做哗众取宠的事情。  
J居然也不坚持，什么都依了他。  
在舞台上的时候，J第一次靠近他，凑近了搂住他单薄的肩膀，嘴唇贴上他的耳垂。  
相叶僵硬的挣扎一阵，琴声变得七零八落，台下立刻响起来起哄的声音。  
结束以后在休息室，J一拳打在他的眼角，对他说如果连这都接受不了我劝你还是早些退出吧，这个圈子不适合你。  
相叶一只手捂着迅速青肿起来的眼睛，呆呆的盯着J看了一会儿，低下头去轻声细气的道了歉。  
“对不起，我不会再这样。请让我留下。”

原田从那一天开始就觉得事情在往一个他不能控制也不能预见的方向发展。  
相叶只带了两件换洗衣服离家出走来投奔他们的那天，J把自己的Kramer送给他。“吉他手不能没有琴用，你先弹这把吧，要爱惜。”  
然后他们真的像自己梦想过的那样离开了这个狭小的空间，来到东京，开始在一间又一间的酒吧和CLUB驻场演出。  
那是追赶着梦想，艰辛而充实的时光。  
如果没有意外，没有那个叫樱井翔的人的出现，也许他们现在会以乐队的名义出道，唱相叶写的那些歌，有一天也像他梦想过的那样，去武道馆开场live。

 

不过那些假设又有什么意思呢？  
原田眯起眼睛望向走向吧台的那个人。  
啊，他来了。

 

32.  
“哟。”樱井翔挨着吧台刚刚坐下来，原田就迎上来打个招呼。  
樱井抬抬眼皮，端端正正的笑了出来。

-这样看起来的话，真是个没话讲的正人君子。  
原田一面把调酒向着樱井的方向推过去一面默默的想。  
“算我请的。”他学着樱井的样子微微翘起嘴角微笑起来，内心又充满自卑感的觉得自己的样子一定好笑透了。

 

那杯酒见底的时候，原田又抬手用遥控器打开了电视。收费的音乐频道在播这个礼拜就要最新发行的单曲PV，最近走在大街上就常常能听到的柔和歌声传了出来。  
樱井的眉毛抬了抬，喉结上下滑动一下，但是没有说话。  
“嘿嘿，要我说的话，如果不是老相识，谁听得出来是他。”还是原田打破了沉默。  
屏幕上面的J一袭白衣，卸掉了浓妆的五官显得纤细秀气，PV的背景是古色古香的精美庭园，旋律异常的柔美悦耳。  
樱井抬眼只瞟了一眼屏幕，很快又垂下眼帘。  
“确实不像你们过去的风格。”他把空掉的玻璃杯向前推去。“麻烦您再来一杯，很好喝。”  
他很快的转换了话题，原田接过玻璃杯无可奈何的苦笑起来。

“喜欢吗？这个酒的名字叫Jealousy ，是过去J写的一首歌的名字。”原田动作熟练的摇晃着调酒瓶，发出来有节奏的锵锵声。  
“Jealousy？”樱井重复了一遍，露出来疑惑的表情。“嫉妒？”  
原田把调好的紫红色液体倒进玻璃杯里，加了冰。  
“嗯。所以是又酸又苦的味道，一般来讲是不会有人喜欢这样的口味吧。说过好喝的，除了J就只有你。”他意味深长的笑起来。  
樱井眯起眼睛凝视着杯子里的调酒，浓稠的颜色，喝起来有种奇特的口感。  
但是吞咽下去以后，从口腔经过食道，一直到胃里，都会泛起热而微甜的快感。

“嫉妒啊……”他释然的笑了出来。“很贴切。”  
举起杯子向着原田微微致意，他又喝了一口，酒劲夹着白天的疲倦沿着毛细血管冲进他的中枢神经，他又有些飘飘然。  
“原田先生。”他头脑仍然清醒，也还是保持着很好的风度。“原田先生好像一直都想要把话题引到过去的事情上去呢。”  
原田挠着后脑勺，哈哈的笑了出来。  
“是这样吗？”他露出被戳穿了就没办法的表情，干脆把胳膊肘支在柜台上，靠得更近了一些。“我这个人啊，就是这样子，看到了旧相识就忍不住想聊聊往事。”  
“但是我不想。”樱井的眼神飘向别处，并不理会原田热情的态度。“你所说的那些往事，我已经不记得了，也不想回忆起来。”  
“相叶君的事情也是吗？”原田的声音忽然提高了一度。  
樱井翔的肩膀不易察觉的收紧了一下，又放松下来。  
“嗯。尤其是他的事情，我不想再提了。”他的声音显得有些苦涩，握着酒杯的手指因为用力而发白。

原田深深的吸了一口气。  
最后一次见到相叶雅纪的时候，好像也有这样类似的对白。

 

“从今天起，请让我退出。”那一天他在所有乐队成员面前下了跪，深埋着头，单薄的肩膀抖个不停。  
所有人都表现得惋惜，惊讶，或者愤怒。  
只有J一根接一根的抽烟，一言不发。

“为什么？”被这样一遍又一遍的逼问以后，相叶终于抬起了脸。  
“没有为什么。”他固执的咬紧了下唇，过了一会儿又像是终于松懈下来的呼出一口气。“我一直都弄错了。”  
“到底弄错什么？”性急的贝司手大声嚷嚷起来，一脚踢在旁边堆着的音箱上，发出来巨大的噪音。  
相叶的眼睛肿得像对桃子，布满血丝。他愣愣的盯住坐在一旁一直沉默的J，又垂下头去。

“真的很对不起大家。”他的手指在地板上慢慢攥成一个拳头。  
“还有最后一个任性的请求，请无论如何答应我。”他的声音沙哑，但是声调平稳，也完全没有放低的意思。  
“我写的歌，现在是我唯一拥有的东西。”他停了一会儿，踌躇几秒钟又开口。“请……请不要再唱我写的歌了。”

其他人还没有来得及发作，J先开了口。  
“我答应你。”他冷冷的说。“你想离开的话也请便。”  
相叶坐直了身体，目光跟J只对上了一秒钟，J很快的移开了视线。  
“这些年来谢谢你。”相叶挪过一直带在身边的琴盒，打开看了一会儿又合上。“你的琴，我也带来还给你。”  
J狠狠的踢倒了脚边的凳子。  
“快滚。”他的声音突然尖利起来，神情暴躁得像是困在笼子里的野兽。“别再让我看到你，滚！”

相叶安静的鞠了躬，顺从的离开，也并未再出现在他们面前或者传出任何消息。  
他像是蒸发在空气里了。

他离开的时候只有原田追出排练场去，追问他一句“你以后怎么办？要去哪儿？”  
相叶淡淡的说不知道。  
隔了一会儿原田继续问：“你要退出的事情……跟那个和你住在一起的……樱井君有关系么？”

“那个人的事情……请不要再问了。”相叶的声音忽然低下去，像是忽然被抽去了力气。“已经……不想再提跟那个人有关的事情了。”

 

原田对着空气喷出去一个完整的烟圈，然后看着这个烟圈慢慢的变淡，变大，最后湮灭在空气中。  
樱井的杯子已经又空了。

“我知道你大概不想听。”原田递过去一杯冰水，不再看樱井。“但我就是想说说，你可以当作没听见。”  
“相叶离开乐队的事情，所有人都很生气，也觉得J不该就这么随便的同意他走。”  
“只有我觉得那也是没有办法的事情。”他低下头去看看夹烟的手指。“J确实做错了。”

樱井忽然站了起来。  
“对不起。”他从椅背上抓起衣服，把一张钞票压在吧台的桌面上。额角上都是大颗的汗珠，狼狈得像是做错了什么事情要逃离现场的罪犯。  
他本能的觉得自己不该听下去，所以如果现在不逃的话，等一下可能就没有力气逃掉。

“樱井君。”原田的表情忽然严厉起来。“我想要告诉你那些事，只是因为那天J对你说了那样的话。”  
“我不想知道他们到底发生过什么。”樱井强撑着喊了出来，声音高起来，但是很快湮灭在周遭的音乐和谈话声中。  
“J只说了一半的实情。”原田打断他，继续说下去。“他们的确上了床，前一天晚上的live很成功，庆功宴上大家都喝多了，据说还有人在烟里混了大麻。”  
“你在替谁解释。”樱井的拳头重重的砸在桌面上，吧台附近的客人都向这个方向张望过来。  
“我没有在替谁解释，也没有那个必要。”原田没有理会周遭的目光和樱井的态度。“我们这个圈子向来很乱，况且我一直都知道J的意思。他对相叶可能是认真的。”

樱井翔控制不住一直被他压抑下去的那团狂暴的火焰，刚刚喝下去的酒精也在四肢和太阳穴滚烫的蒸腾开来。  
他觉得自己快要炸开了。

认真？那么我呢？  
我算什么？  
这样把梦想都赌上的我又算什么？

“相叶雅纪不是我的什么财产。”他开口反而冷静得让自己都吃了一惊。“他爱去交女朋友也好，男朋友也好，喝多了就跟人家酒后乱性也好，全都随便他。”  
樱井的手心全是汗，太阳穴一直跳个不停。  
“我只是个狐朋狗友而已，在他心里大概也不算什么。我会跟他争吵，只是生气自己看错了人。”

他其实异常讨厌可以这样若无其事的说谎的自己。  
就好像输掉了一场比赛，马上就认命的觉得那只是自己压根儿就没想赢的结果。

原田把钞票推回樱井面前。  
“所以说我讨厌你们这样的人啊。”他嘴里还含着烟卷，话音有点儿模糊。“跟J一样，尽是些又迟钝又不坦率的人。”  
“不要拿我跟那个人比。”樱井的语气又加重了一些。  
原田放松的笑了起来，眼角堆叠出细细的皱纹。  
“抱歉。”他大声的道了歉，随后又压低了声音。“但是你刚刚说，你对相叶来讲只是个狐朋狗友而已？”  
他收起笑容，摘下烟卷，语气变得温和诚恳。  
“樱井君，你大概不记得了，那天送相叶回你家之前，给你打电话的人就是我。”  
“……电话？”樱井慢慢低下头，手指插进头发。

-喂？你是樱井君吗？我是相叶乐队的人，姓原田。相叶他昨天晚上喝太多了所以没有回家，也没有跟你联系。现在也还在宿醉，等他休息好了我就送他回家，他叫你不用担心……

那个已经模糊得难以辨认的声音慢慢清晰起来，跟眼前这个男人的重合起来。  
“是你……”樱井猛的抬起头。  
“第二天早上J给我打的电话要我回休息室去照顾下他。”原田仍旧是平淡的语气。“我赶回休息室的时候，他刚刚醒过来，看见我说的第一句话是拜托我帮他给你打个电话。”

樱井翔的膝盖忽然软下去，他用力支撑在椅背上的手臂也又酸又软，只能慢慢坐回去。  
“你说你对他来讲只是个狐朋狗友。”原田的眉头皱了起来。“我觉得你这样想的话，相叶就太可怜了。”

 

樱井翔把脸埋在胳膊中间，很久都不能抬起来。  
他从来没有如此强烈的憎恶过一个人。  
憎恶和怨恨到想要那个人死掉的地步。  
而叫他如此憎恨的那个对象，居然是他自己。

 

33.  
村上绘美从那家CLUB跑出来的时候，看见了站在不远处的二宫和也。后者戴着颜色鲜艳的帽子，穿得像个小学生，靠在路边的灯箱上噼里啪啦的打着掌上游戏机。  
“哟。”她正在犹豫是应该无视着逃掉还是应该过去打个招呼，二宫像是接收到了她的视线似的，忽然抬起头来对着她响亮的招呼了一声。  
“见到翔君了么？”他仿佛毫不在意的只是随口问问，目光却异常锐利。  
绘美垂下头去，咬住嘴唇不再说话。

 

“他在里面吧。”二宫和也坐在气氛优雅的咖啡厅里，放松的靠在柔软的椅背里。“那你说没见到……就是说你不想跟他讲话所以又逃出来啦？”  
绘美绞着手指，前额的头发零碎的挡住了眼睛，好像在赌气似的保持着沉默。  
二宫抓过面前的玻璃杯，咬住吸管呼哧呼哧的吸了很大一口果汁，眼神从帽檐底下默默飘过去。  
“其实你早就认出来他是谁了对不对？”他放下杯子，叹了长长的一口气。“樱井翔这个人呐，该说他是自作聪明好呢，还是真的神经比别人粗一截好呢。”  
绘美坐得直了一些，长长的发梢扫在桌面上，搁在桌面上的手指看上去毫无血色。  
“啊，认出来了。”她低低的回答。“他带我去看画展那天，看到你，我就想起来了。”  
“我？”二宫不可置信的指指自己。“你记得我？”  
“第一眼觉得有点儿眼熟，但是看见你看我的样子就想起来了。”绘美抬起头，脸色恢复了些。“那个时候也一样，你看见我跟相叶在一起的那副样子，就像是我犯了什么弥天大罪。”  
二宫扑哧笑了出来。  
“是嘛。”他大大咧咧的举起手挠了挠头。“别见怪，我这人从小就不太正常，看见漂亮姑娘都会觉得是敌人，哈哈。”  
绘美也终于露出了一丝笑意。  
“你这个人也很有意思。”她的声音仍旧不高，但是总算不再显得有气无力。“相叶君的周围真的都是些怪人，真难为了他。”  
“你就是想说就因为他身边都是些同性恋，你们才谈不成恋爱吧。”二宫毫不客气的抬高了声调。“不过也有句话叫物以类聚嘛。”  
“你从小就是……喜欢男生的？”绘美用手支住下巴，眯起了眼睛。  
“啊，这么算起来的话，是十三岁还是十四岁呢？”二宫也学样似的支住下巴。“反正我第一次自慰的时候脑子里浮出来是相叶的脸，那时候我就知道了。”  
“诶？”绘美忍不住叫出声来，又立刻捂住自己的嘴。“你……”  
“别误会，我也不是对他有那种意思。”二宫懒洋洋的摆摆手。“只不过我从小性格不好，没什么朋友，只有他跟我要好，所以说唯一能意淫的人不也只有他？”

村上绘美长长的叹了一口气。  
“只是个替代品么？”她盯着自己苍白的指尖，目光呆滞。  
“那么……我也是吧……”她喃喃的嚅动着嘴唇。

二宫一口气吸光了杯子里剩下的果汁，吸管已经被他咬得歪歪扭扭。  
“说什么呢？”他用力清了清嗓子，表情并不是特别自然。“怎么说到了相叶身上。”  
村上绘美飘忽的目光收了回来，在二宫的脸上定了格。

“不是一切都从相叶身上开始的吗。”她的眉间渐渐升上来一些阴霾。  
“如果我早点儿看明白就好了。”她慢慢的伏在桌面上，不再看二宫的表情。“相叶告诉我因为他喜欢上了另一个人所以不能跟我交往下去的时候，我就应该猜到那个人是谁的。”  
“这你哪儿能猜出来。”二宫忽然觉得有点儿歉疚似的低下了头。  
“相叶这个人你还不知道嘛，连撒谎都学不会。”绘美一面苦笑着，一面捂住了自己的脸。“他对我说，自己喜欢一个男生，可能什么结果也没有，但是不能这样骗我，继续若无其事的与我交往下去。”

二宫伸手想去摸烟，又意识到自己坐在了无烟区，只好尴尬的把手搁回桌面。  
“那你又怎么能确定那个人是樱井翔，你当时都不认识他。”  
“我们在街上见过一次。”她语速缓慢。“相叶跟我分手是第二天的事情。”

 

二宫和也低下头去啃起了指甲。  
记忆像洪水一般在他体内泛滥开来，一直漫到眼眶。

 

34.  
樱井翔休了两天病假，在家昏天暗地一直睡，醒来的时候屋里一片漆黑，一点声响也没有，脑子昏昏沉沉的，不知道自己醒着还是在做梦。  
中间电话响了几通，他没有理会。  
如果这样一直睡下去，不吃不喝的熬下去，几天以后他会死掉呢？会被发现吗？除了父母亲人，还会有人替他难过吗？  
他裹紧了被子，咬紧牙关，在又湿又冷的枕头上翻了个身。  
不值得。他默默的想。  
像我这样的人，不值得谁难过……

 

两天以后他又照常回去上班。待审的稿件和待回复的电话邮件在他面前堆积如山，他一头扎进去，觉得这也许才是最好的解脱。  
他没有像最绝望的时候想的那样，静悄悄的在一个人住的屋子里默默死掉。于是日子也还是要过下去。  
一切照常的过下去。

 

35.  
“为什么不从现在住的地方搬出来另买套好些的房子呢？”电话里面母亲埋怨的声音抬高了些，樱井把空了的烟盒揉成一团准确的丢进了一米开外的垃圾筒。  
“我现在住得挺好，也习惯了。”他轻声细气的安抚着自己的母亲。  
“将来也总是要搬出来的。”母亲继续絮絮叨叨的念下去。“结婚的话，那么小的房子肯定不行。”  
“结婚什么的……”樱井顿了一下。“还早呢妈妈，到时候再说吧。”

他挂掉电话，抬起头环视了一下四周。  
什么都没有变过。

 

“大概我就是在自欺欺人。”某一次在二宫家里喝高了的时候，他趴在榻榻米上，口齿不清的那么说。  
“不搬走的话……继续住在那里的话，如果有一天……他回来……也还能找到我。”

大野慢慢的认真的剥着橘子。  
过了好一会儿，他把一个剥好的橘子放在樱井的面前，然后越过二宫的身体，去拍了拍樱井的后脑勺。

“切。”二宫也有点儿醉了，趴在大野的大腿上，发出来含混的嗤笑声。  
“回来……”他轻飘飘的说。“那个人啊……怎么会回来找他。”  
“谁知道呢。”大野低下头去，眼睛眯成一条缝，笑得像个老头子。“你也不知道相叶君的心里在想些什么吧。”

二宫没有再答话。

也只有喝高了才会听到他的真心话吧。  
二宫迷迷糊糊的想。  
“喂，还想成为夏目漱石吗？”有一个瞬间他又很想把那个人从地板上揪起来，大声的这么质问他。  
下一秒钟他又觉得还是算了。

 

“樱井翔看上去过得很好。  
除了下班以后不再到处联谊，相亲，鬼混，我觉得他并没有什么变化。  
如果不是偶尔还会在我面前喝醉了哭哭啼啼的闹上一两次，我也会这么想吧。  
相叶雅纪，他有你没你，都是一样。”

“啊。这样么。”  
笑意慢慢在弯弯的眼角蔓延开来，浅浅的笑纹扩散开，衬得眼底一片宁静。

 

36.  
那一整天樱井翔都很不顺。  
早上下楼开车的时候发现车胎不知道被哪家的淘气小鬼扎了，后胎瘪下去，完全开不了，只好走到马路对面去打车上班。  
整天的工作也不断的发生争执，差错，烦躁的情绪一再的浮上来，又一再的被他压下去。  
终于熬到工作结束，已经接近深夜。等了好久才打上车，他钻进车瘫在后排座位上，一句话都不想再说。

开车的是个跟自己老爸年纪差不多的大叔。透过后视镜瞧了瞧，沉默了一会儿终于按捺不住的问：“这位客人，我听听广播您介意吗？是我最喜欢的歌手西野宏的广播节目，一个礼拜才一次，实在不愿意错过……不会很吵的，也会放些好听的歌……行吗？”  
樱井摆了摆手，继续向后靠过去装死。

那什么西野宏，好像也是自己的老爸老妈年轻时代的偶像吧。  
至于广播什么的，虽然吵闹点儿，就当做催眠曲的话也无所谓。  
樱井翔闭上眼睛之前是这么想的。

 

37.  
-各位亲爱的听众，晚上好！我是你们最爱的DJ西野。  
呀，天渐渐热起来了呢。最近晚上回家不喝上两杯冰镇的啤酒就觉得少了点儿什么，哈哈。说起来满身臭汗的时候一口气喝下去一罐啤酒的感觉可真是妙不可言呢，各位亲爱的听众可有同感吗？  
不过在听收音机的也未必都是些我这样的老头子吧，如果有年轻姑娘在听本期节目的话，哟，你运气不错，今天直播间里可来了个帅小伙子做嘉宾哟。  
-别夸大其词了西野先生。什么帅小伙子呀。  
-诶哟，当事人害羞了。说真的姑娘们，虽然我这人就爱跑跑火车，不过这一次可没有蒙你们，又年轻又水灵，一点儿不比当红偶像差哟，啧啧。  
话说回来，我这样形容了你们也看不见，只会心里更痒痒吧？  
-话说回来西野先生，到底有没有漂亮姑娘会大半夜的听您的节目才是个问题吧。  
-啊！被说中了！我说你年纪轻轻讲话可不能不给前辈留面子。  
说起来还没有为大家介绍，今天来到直播间的嘉宾是我的小晚辈相叶雅纪。这名字真不错，是艺名吗？  
-不……是真名。  
-……啊啊，真是会起名字的父母。  
大家可能还不认识你。来吧，给你30秒，好好自我介绍一下。  
-自我介绍？啊等等……已经开始计时啦？  
啊……嗯……我叫相叶雅纪，24岁……嗯……是个弹吉他的，也会自己写歌。这一次西野先生的新单曲就是我写的曲子，请支持这支单曲……当然也请顺便支持我……  
-时间到！哎呀我说小家伙，这可不行啊，回头要好好向你传授一下自我吹捧的技巧，这种事情上可不能马虎。  
好啦，今天特意带你上我西野大叔的节目，咱们可得好好聊聊你的事情，等下可不许装害羞什么也不肯讲哦。  
-知道啦。今天不管西野大叔问我什么，我一定全部老老实实的回答就是了吧。  
-喂，臭小子，不准叫我大叔！

……

-怎么样，各位，我的新单曲还不错吧。年纪轻轻能写出来这么成熟的曲子，真令我吃惊啊，相叶君。  
-哪里哪里，前辈您过奖了。  
-说起来收音机前的各位还不知道，这位相叶小兄弟是我的经纪人黑木在大马路边捡回来的哟。当时他坐在马路边啦啦啦的边弹琴边哼哼这个曲子，黑木君听到了觉得调子很有趣，所以过去问他这个歌叫什么名字。这家伙居然说，没有名字，我写歌的时候都不会想名字，如果您喜欢的话随便起一个也没关系。  
-我说的可都是实话，没办法从小我的国文就不好嘛，所以后来也一律只谱曲子不写歌词。  
-你以前也在乐队里演出过吧，那时候也是现在这样？  
-嗯，从来没写过歌词，都是乐队里别的人一手包办。……话说回来从前乐队的事情就不要再提了吧。  
-诶，刚刚才说过今天不论什么都会老老实实回答我的嘛。……嘛，算了，那来讲讲你是怎么开始搞音乐的吧。有什么契机吗？  
-嗯，好像是十五六岁的时候开始学吉他的。有个……有个朋友当时鼓励了我一下，就一起学起来了。  
-一起学吉他的朋友呀。真不错，听上去就很青春热血嘛。  
-哈哈，也不是您想的那样。其实是个误会。  
-误会？怎么讲？  
-我高中以前都是个棒球少年哟，国中的时候还在县大会拿过MVP咧，也是这个原因才去上了那所棒球队实力很强的高中，倒霉的是刚入学没多久，还没打上几场比赛就受伤了，然后就从棒球社退役了。  
-真是段悲伤的回忆。不过喂，这跟学吉他有什么关系？  
-您听我说完嘛。我们学校附近有条商店街，那儿开了家乐器店，店老板年轻的时候是个职棒选手，好像还跟原辰德选手同场打过比赛，大概就是那时候弄到了顶原选手签名的帽子，他就摆在橱窗里炫耀。我那时候刚刚被医生警告说不可能打职棒比赛了，心里郁闷得要命，看见那帽子就想起来小时候那些梦想，又伤心又向往，就跟着了魔似的天天往他店里跑。  
也就是那时候认识了那位朋友，他看见我在乐器店门口转悠，就主动问我是不是想学乐器，我当时觉得自己这样挺丢人的，就犹豫着没有否认。他问我想学什么，我下意识的回头去看那顶帽子，他以为我在看旁边摆的那把吉他……就……就拉我进去跟我一起买吉他……  
-真是个热心的孩子……那你就傻乎乎的买了？  
-也不知道为什么……觉得对方这样的好意无法拒绝，也无法开口讲出真相。不过也许是缘分？真的开始学着弹吉他，很快就喜欢上了，也学得很快。  
-啧啧，臭小子，你就是想吹嘘自己有天分吧。  
-哈哈，被您识破了。总之我能有今天也要多谢那位朋友，中间很多次我差点儿放弃的时候，如果不是因为他鼓励和支持我，可能也就放弃了。那我现在也许就在老家当个厨子也说不定。  
-那可真要跟这位朋友好好道谢才行啊。  
-……嗯，您说得没错。  
-趁这个机会好好说两句吧。你的朋友没准儿也在听我的广播嘛。  
-诶？不可能不可能，他那个人啊，连收音机也没有的，从来也没见他听过广播什么的。  
-那么就抱着“也许奇迹出现了他正好听到了这期广播”的心情来对他说两句话吧。来，有请！  
-……那个……那个……翔……翔君。一直以来都很感谢你，没有你的话，也不会有现在的我吧。一直到现在我也还记得你第一次跟我说话，要我一起学吉他的时候的，笑得非常温柔的表情呢。你对我说的每一句话……我也都还记得。如果没有你对我说的那些话，梦想那样的东西对我来讲，可能早就没有了吧。……真的是……非常谢谢你。……还有，对不起。真的……对不起……  
-……相叶君……你这是……哭啦？  
-哪儿的话，没有哭！……花粉症，我有花粉症嘛，很严重咧。  
-呀，看来是有些不为人知的故事吧。好啦，我们留到你出名以后慢慢说好啦。先来听歌，听歌吧！

……

-刚才的曲子真带劲呢，相叶君。  
-哪里哪里，您又过奖了。  
-好啦，这里有一个重大发表。其实听众们刚才也在奇怪吧，为什么要播放一支没有歌词的曲子呢？这就是本节目发出的挑战啦！  
-嗯，刚才的曲子也是我写的哟，但是还没有配上歌词。  
-所以这就是我们向各位听众发出的挑战书啦，听过以后请为这支曲子试着填词吧，然后寄到我的广播来，我们会组织一支超——专业的评委会来评选出最优秀的歌词，最后的优胜者的作品会跟这支曲子一起作为单曲发行，由我来亲自演唱哟，很荣幸吧？  
-荣幸什么的……总之就拜托在收听节目的各位啦！  
-好啦，今天的节目就到这里，谢谢来到直播间的相叶君，下周还会再见哟！  
-下周见！请投稿来哦！

 

38.  
相叶雅纪走出录音棚的一瞬，眼前有点儿发黑。  
大概是坐得太久，站起来的时候又有点儿着急。他扶住门框站了一秒钟，眼前又很快清晰起来。  
身后坐着的老前辈，摆出一副过来人的表情若有所思的看着他的背影，微微的笑了起来。

“喂，小子。”西野宏大大咧咧的叫住了相叶。“那个朋友，实际上不只是朋友这么简单的事情吧。”  
“……怎么说呢。”相叶恭恭敬敬的转过身，露出一脸很诚恳，又带点儿困惑的表情。“对我而言，当然不是那么单纯的关系；但是对他来说，也许就是个朋友吧。”  
“咻……”曾经的国民巨星西野先生夸张的叹了一口长长的气。“好啦，你回去吧，下周见。”

走出门去的前一刻，相叶又听见西野的大嗓门。这一次没有长吁短叹，听上去明朗而利落。  
“投稿的歌词啊，要是有合适的就太好啦。”

大概也有那么一个瞬间，相叶的心底有一个角落悄悄的抽动了一下。  
他抬起手按了电梯，然后垂下睫毛去盯着自己沾满灰尘的帆布球鞋。  
“是花粉症吗？”身后的工作人员好心递过来纸巾。  
“嗯。”相叶发出来含混的声音，鼻子像是塞住了，接过纸巾迅速的拂过眼角。  
“春天……真讨厌呐。”电梯门打开的时候，他忽然这么说。

 

39.  
那个吻落下来的时候，一开始是轻轻的，带些犹豫的，渐渐的染上了些欲望的色彩，侵略性也渐渐强烈起来。  
牙关被撬开的一刻，相叶的大脑一片空白。  
他迷迷糊糊的觉得似乎不应当使现在正在发生的事情继续下去，但是口腔内慢慢扩散开的烟草味道让他的抵抗越来越微弱。  
他想要。  
也许是更多。

他总觉得那还是一个梦，即便因为不间断的舔舐和抚弄变得腰部酥软呼吸粗重，他也仍然觉得没有什么是真实的。  
每一个吻都带着滚烫的温度，停在脖子和锁骨上的时候就变成重重的吮吸，连微痛都让他觉得刺激，好像任何一点点微小的快感都被无限的放大，只是这样的程度，就让他沉溺得醒不过来。

射在对方手里的时候他的眼角渗出了滚烫的泪水。也并不仅仅是因为难耐的快感。  
嘴唇又一次被舌尖轻轻舔过的时候，他伸出手去揽住了对方的脖子，腿也主动勾上对方的腰，微微用力，两具躯体之间就没有丝毫的空隙，紧密的贴在一起。汗水全都混在一起，任何一寸皮肤接触到对方的体温，快感就像过电一般从脑后一直传到脚趾，不知道是不是荷尔蒙的作用，眼泪不断的从眼角滑出来，止也止不住。

“……翔……”敏感的耳骨被舔舐的感觉让他终于咬不住下唇。那个名字像是带了魔法，喊出口的时候就让自己又是羞耻又是有几分动容，想继续喊下去，更想听听那个人也这样轻轻的叫自己的名字。  
但是没有回应。动作停止了几秒钟，接着又继续下去。  
好像忽然换了个人，温柔的爱抚和忍耐消失了，动作变得急躁粗暴，每一个吻都像是要咬出血来，恶狠狠的不顾自己的挣扎，落在肩膀上，胸口和腰上。  
然后腿忽然被架高了，腰被有力的手握住，提起来微微悬空。身体被用力贯穿的一刻他沙哑的惨叫出来，又很快知趣的咬住了嘴唇。

疼痛超越了快感，快感又超越疼痛。  
他挂在那个人肩膀上的小腿一阵阵的抽筋，滑下来，又被架回去。像是在发泄压抑了很久的感情，没有怜惜，速度越来越快，越来越深，每一下肉体的撞击都重得让他一阵眩晕。  
除了嗡嗡的耳鸣，他什么也听不到。  
那个人在身体里射出来的时候，忍耐了很久的高潮也像是开闸的洪水一样涌上来淹没了他。  
在自己的小腹上射出来以后，他很快又觉得一阵空虚在胸口迅速扩散开来，麻痹的苦味从嗓子一直蔓延到舌尖，他忍不住觉得有点儿作呕。

又被温柔的吻住的一刻，他忽然哭出来，哭个不停。  
浑身酸痛得连动一动手指的力气也没有，他的眼泪不断的被温柔的舔干，又不断的流出来。  
他仍然觉得这是个梦，自己就快要醒过来了。  
一切就要结束的错觉，让他悲伤得停不下来。

他哑着嗓子又叫一遍那个名字。这一次亲吻没有停，也没有变得粗暴。  
有人轻轻的摸他的头发，然后是脸颊。  
“睡吧。”有个陌生的声音响起来。  
他想，这果然是个梦。再醒来的话，梦境就结束了。

没关系，就要结束了……

 

40.  
相叶雅纪醒过来的时候，贴身的旧Tee已经湿透了，坐起来的时候凉飕飕的，从脖子一直到后背，起了一片密密的鸡皮疙瘩。  
他伸手拧开床头的台灯看看了闹钟，才凌晨四点钟。  
想继续睡，衣服湿冷的贴在粘粘的皮肤上，很难受。于是干脆下床去浴室冲个淋浴换件衣服。

热水从花洒喷下来淋湿头发的一瞬，相叶觉得眼前又是一黑。  
耳边也开始发出不规律的嗡嗡的巨响。  
他贴着浴室的瓷砖慢慢蹲下，水花溅在皮肤上好像火烧一样，慢慢的什么也看不到，什么也听不到。

“我早就想这样做……”  
“你的身体……很美……”  
还有。  
“请你出去。”

两种声音交替的重叠起来，夹杂着耳鸣，像细细的钻头钻入他的脑髓。  
白天的时候站在电梯口时的那种悲凉又慢慢浮上来，充满他的胸腔，他捂住嘴止住干呕的感觉。

 

那个时候……  
那个时候如果不那么说，如果没有那样做就好了。  
更早一些的时候，如果不去什么庆功宴，如果不随随便便的接过人家递过来的烟抽，如果自己更谨慎和自爱一些的话……

如果一切都没有开始，如果他没有跟樱井翔一起买那把便宜的木吉他。  
那么也许他现在也活得平平常常，高中毕业就去学手艺，很快的找一个当地的女孩子，结婚，生几个小孩，过着平淡幸福的生活。  
不像自己后来的许多年里经历的那样，流了那么多汗，那么多血，还有那么多眼泪。

但是如果没有认识樱井翔，自己的人生还算是完整的人生么？

 

耳鸣渐渐消失了。  
热水噼里啪啦的敲打在皮肤和地板上的声音由远及近的传过来，相叶睁开眼睛，浴室平静的橘黄色灯光洒在他撑在地上的手上。  
是温暖，健康的颜色。

他慢慢站起来，抹了一把脸，向墙上的镜子看过去。  
“没关系了。”他对着镜子有点儿虚弱的笑了出来。“真的已经没关系了。”

 

41.  
隔了不到一周，广播局的制作人给相叶打来了电话。  
“是征集歌词的事，也想听听你的意见，毕竟你是曲作者嘛。”  
“啊，这样啊，没问题。”相叶很快在电话里约好了碰头的时间，挂电话前又追问了一句：“请问，投稿的人多吗？”  
“意外的不少。”制作人爽朗的笑了起来。“看来西野先生老是老了，人气可没有老。大家都想听到自己写的歌词从他的嘴里唱出来吧。”  
“是这样呢。”相叶也笑了。“所以我一直都想做西野先生那样的音乐人。”

 

成为一个简单朴实的音乐家，写简单朴实的曲子，表达真挚诚恳的感情。  
这是相叶用很多年想清楚的自己的目标。  
听上去也很简单，实践起来却不那么容易。  
演艺圈多少是个比起来别的圈子更讲究浮华和虚荣的地界，一开始就抱着这样的想法，起步就比别人难得多。

比起来在乐队度过的那些时光，一个人努力打拼的岁月大概更艰难，也更令人绝望。  
如果不是运气那么好的偶尔被大明星的经纪人遇到，又运气那么好的得到赏识，也许再过上一年，两年，……五年十年，总有被迫放弃的一天。

不过现在都过去了。  
相叶雅纪的手指轻轻抚过黑色皮革的琴盒，里面静静的躺着樱井翔的木吉他。  
适用于初学者的廉价的民谣木吉他，跟自己用过的那把不同，保存得很好，没有磕磕碰碰的伤痕。  
樱井翔从家里搬走，去上大学，从宿舍搬到自己的公寓，无论走到哪里都带在身边，并不常拿出来弹。  
对他来说，那并不是一件乐器，只是个纪念品吧。

与相叶雅纪有关的纪念品。

 

赶到约定的咖啡店的时候正是下午三点多钟，店里没什么人，制作人先生从里面的座位上站起身，向着相叶挥了下手。  
“投稿很多，所以我事先也筛选了一下，带来给你看的也都是些水准比较高的作品。”坐定以后，制作人递过来一叠装订得整整齐齐的A4打印纸。  
相叶略微翻了翻，忍不住吐吐舌头。  
“看起来都好厉害，配我那种曲子会不会太浪费了。”他咧开嘴，有点儿不好意思的笑了起来。  
“哪儿的话。”制作人站起来越过小桌拍拍他的肩膀。“你的曲子水准也很高嘛，相叶君，要有自信。  
那么你慢慢看，我过一会儿还有个约会，就先走了。你在这里看也可以，带回家去也行，回头我会再跟你联系问你的意见。”  
“嗯。”相叶已经埋下头，习惯的啃起来指甲，看得很是认真。

“哦，对了。”拿起账单已经走到收银台的制作人忽然像是想起了什么似的又转回来。“有一篇投稿我觉得有点……奇怪。我觉得你可能会在意，所以特意贴了个标签。”  
相叶向后翻了几页，有一张打印纸上贴着黄色的便签条，上面画了个大大的问号。  
“我会仔细看看的。”相叶抬起脸对着门口灿烂一笑。“谢谢您。”

 

要说那篇投稿奇怪在哪里……大概指的是那页纸最后的一小段话吧。

“写出来这样的东西， 还厚着脸皮署名夏目漱石，真丢脸呢。真抱歉，你已经离自己的梦想那么近了，我还在原地兜圈子。对着你倒是大言不惭的讲了那么多大道理，自己却自顾自的完全没有兑现诺言，这样看来我可真是个差劲的朋友啊。  
别的事情你都说得很对，不过为什么那么肯定我一定不会听收音机呢？要知道我偶尔也会坐坐出租车，偶尔也会遇到司机先生恰好是西野先生的fans，偶尔也会被问要不要一起听听西野先生的节目……啊，骗你的。说是巧合也没错，不过我觉得，能听到你的声音，听到你说那些话，那一定就是西野先生说的……奇迹吧。

——你的夏目漱石。”

 

42.  
隔了两个礼拜接到通知说他的作品入围了，樱井翔也并不是很惊讶。  
就好像那是个长久以来等待的，理所当然的结果。

“我们总共选出了三篇作品交给演唱者西野先生和作曲的相叶君，由他们共同决定最后的优胜者。请您无论如何也要抽空听听今天晚上的节目，如果获胜我们也会邀请您来录下周的节目，也可能西野先生当时就会打电话给您，请确认到时候方便接电话哟。”  
节目制作人的声音听上去温和开朗，令樱井心情不错。  
“没问题。”他爽朗的从写字台前推开转椅站起来走到窗边，用力拉开窗帘。

也同样只是个预感，但是他觉得他当然会赢。

 

但是那一整天樱井翔都坐立不安。  
他不清楚是因为过分的期待，还是对那期待也许会落空的现实的恐惧，坐在办公桌前他心神不宁，捏着鼠标的手一阵阵的微微发抖。  
不停的喝水也止不住的口干舌燥，好几次他都觉得这样不安的自己真是太可笑了，又控制不了自己的忧心忡忡。  
终于熬到下班的时间，他找了个借口推掉了同事去喝酒的邀请，钻进自己刚刚修过的车里发动了马达。

要去哪里？他的头脑一片混乱。  
回家等着，去找二宫聊聊，还是……

他用力踩在油门上，汽车滑出了停车位，甩过一个直角，冲出停车场。  
他只是觉得自己已经等得太久，不能再等下去了。

 

43.  
-晚上好！今天晚上的雨下得可真够大呢，大家淋湿了吗？这样的坏天气就不要出门啦，老老实实的在家听你们最爱的DJ西野的节目吧，哈哈。  
-西野先生真是什么时候都不忘记给自己做广告呀。  
-今天来到播音室的也是大受欢迎的相叶君。呀，刚才听监督说居然有不少年轻女孩子写信来广播问你的事情呢相叶君，年轻人果然不能小窥呀。  
-……那还不都是因为西野先生夸大其词的缘故。  
-怎么是夸大其词呢？要感激我才对吧相叶君。唉，不说那么多废话了，快进入正题吧。  
-好的！久等了！今天晚上终于要发表歌词征集大赛的最终结果哟，敬请期待！  
-大家的热情很高呢，也收到了很多非常优秀的投稿，呀，我们的评审委员会真是相当头疼不知道到底该选谁比较好呢。  
-是这样，我那不成熟的曲子居然要配合这样优秀的歌词，想想就让我很不好意思。  
-你就也别装什么谦虚啦。好啦，下面我们就来发表优胜作品啦，相叶君，交给你啦！  
-好的。评委会交给我和西野先生选择的BEST 3都是非常出色的作品，我们也很为难。不过既然只能选出一个获胜者，我们也只好硬着头皮选出来了。来自东京都的自称夏目漱石的了不起的神秘先生，虽然你的口气确实大了一些，不过也确实实力超群呀。祝贺你！  
-哈哈，说起来我看到署名的时候也吓了一跳呢，真是口气超大的家伙。  
-唉，有什么不好吗。我觉得有这样的自信也很不错呢，没有亮闪闪的梦想的话，也不会写出那样亮闪闪的歌词吧。  
-哟，已经替合作者讲起好话了呢，相叶君。……你在脸红个什么，快把歌词念给收音机前的大家听听！  
-啊，好的。名字叫做……I Am Your Singer。

……

I am your singer.  
僕の生きがいは  
数えきれないその笑顔  
「愛の詩」も「魂の声」も  
あなたがくれたプレゼント  
きっと未来はあてなき旅の途中  
また逢う日のため笑っておくれ  
夏がまた来るまでは  
互い涙見せずに  
いつまでも変わらぬ想い  
遠く離れ離れの  
時も「大好きだよ」と  
鳴呼　口唇に微笑みを  
oh… いつの日も乗せて

I still remember  
この素晴らしい  
永遠の出逢いを忘れない  
ひとりぼっちじゃ夢叶わない  
さあみんなで love songアンコール  
いつも人生（the stage）  
にゃドラマが待ち受けてる  
愛しいその声が僕を呼んでる  
歌は熱い叫びか?  
甘い囁きなのか?  
この胸に響くはメロディ  
それは八月末の空の花火みたいに  
鳴呼　咲きながら　散りながら  
oh…　今夜こそキメて

 

夏がまた来るまでは  
互い涙見せずに  
サヨナラは明日のために  
遠く離れ離れの  
時も「大好きだよ」と  
鳴呼　太陽が沈むのを  
Let's sing along.　  
鳴呼　口唇に微笑みを  
oh… いつの日も乗せて  
……

 

44.  
念到最后的时候，相叶的声音里好像有点儿哽咽。  
西野先生的情绪倒是一直很高涨，称赞完了歌词也试着合上相叶的曲子来回唱了两遍，一直絮絮叨叨的猜想这支歌曲制作完成以后会是什么样子。  
相叶就没什么话。  
也没有意料之外的惊喜电话打过来。  
他有那么一点点的失望。

樱井调低了收音机的音量，趴在方向盘上，深深的吸了一口气。  
雨点噼里啪啦的打在车窗上，雨刷来回扫着车前窗的玻璃，被微弱的灯光照亮的街道上空空荡荡的，几乎没什么人。

从中午开始就没有丝毫的胃口，一整天只吃了一个纳豆饭团。饿到半夜总算觉得胃空空的有点儿难受。  
不知道第几次看向广播放送局那幢白色大楼的入口处的时候，他忽然胃部一阵抽搐。

 

相叶雅纪就站在那里。穿着件单薄的横条纹针织衫，领口开得很低，斜背着个棕色的挎包，牛仔裤的裤脚一直卷到小腿肚，露出来纤细的脚踝。  
没有带伞，站在门口，正看着外面的瓢泼大雨发着呆。

明明离开一条宽阔马路的距离，光线也很弱，樱井翔却觉得自己把相叶雅纪的每一个细节都看得清清楚楚。  
脸上的痣，耳骨上的银环，嘴唇上裂开的纹路，衣领上挂着的线头，手指上的创可贴，还有……有点儿红肿的眼睛。  
他握紧方向盘的手抑制不住的哆嗦起来。  
下一秒钟他用力推开车门，一头扎进外面的雨幕里。

 

相叶雅纪刚刚当着一屋子的人发作了一次他那严重得不行的“花粉症”。  
西野先生默默的一张又一张的从盒子里拽出纸巾递给他，坐在旁边摸摸他的头，又拍拍他的肩，递给他一杯热水，想说什么又没有说。  
“等你出名了，咱们可以慢慢说。”最后他憋出来这句话，说完自己就笑了出来。  
相叶也终于扑哧笑了出来。

走到门口的时候才发现雨大得超过自己的想象，一时半会儿也没有要停的意思。  
他发愁的站了一会儿，刚准备折回大厅去想想办法，忽然看见对面马路停着的一辆黑色旅行车里冲下来一个人。  
没有打伞，冒着大雨向着这边跑过来。  
他睁大酸痛的眼睛盯住看了一秒钟，大脑里像是有两根断掉的铜丝忽然搭上了，火花四溅。眼前的景物全都变成一片刺眼的雪白，他向后不由自主的退了两步，然后不顾一切的迈开像是灌了铅的双腿，换了个方向不知道向着哪里狂奔起来。

豆大的雨点不断打在他的头上，脸上，砸在裸露的皮肤上生疼生疼的。球鞋和衣服很快就湿透了，紧贴在皮肤上，难受得快发疯。  
耳鸣又嗡嗡的响起来，声音越来越大。  
……什么也看不到，听不到……像每一次在梦里惊醒之前那样……  
什么也……

 

跌倒的前一刻他从后面被拦腰抱住了。  
在眼前恢复视觉以前，他被用力拉到路边，背部狠狠的撞在墙上，脊骨像是火烧一样疼痛起来。  
疼痛的感觉就像是忽然响起来的钟声，把他拉回现实。  
耳鸣停止了，眼前的那张脸也慢慢清晰起来。

被雨水淋得湿透，头发都贴在脸颊上，看上去挺狼狈的一张脸。  
比记忆里的样子瘦一点，胡子拉碴的，好像变得颓废了点。  
但是眼睛里的那种光芒，抿紧嘴角笔直的线条，……还有……

还有嘴里淡淡的烟草味道。  
没有变。

 

相叶雅纪被按在墙上吻住嘴唇的一刻，是这么想的。

 

45.  
樱井的舌尖扫过相叶光滑的上颚的时候，他觉得相叶的肩膀在自己的手心里不易察觉的抖了一下，清凉的薄荷味儿从舌尖一直传遍整个口腔。

他吻了他很久。久到放开嘴唇的时候他觉得头脑里一片空白，像是刚刚从一个漫长的梦里醒过来。  
相叶的脸近在眼前，近得让他胸口发烫，那么真实，又那么虚幻，好像映在水面的倒影，碰一下就会碎掉。  
他的嗓子一阵发紧，眼泪顷刻间冲上来，晕得他眼前一片模糊。

他放松手上的力道，向后退了一步，重重的呼出一口气。  
相叶靠在潮湿的墙面上，脸色惨白，只有嘴唇被那个漫长的吻染成热烈绽放的鲜艳的血色。

 

“……你……为什么要跑。”樱井的手垂在身体两侧，不自然的握成个拳头，半天才开了口，声音又嘶哑得难以辨认。  
相叶垂下眼睑，没有回答。  
“是不想见到我？”樱井的声音被雨水的声音敲打得七零八落。  
“不是。”相叶猛的抬起来头，又像是在回避樱井的视线似的立刻扭开了脸。“……我也不知道……”  
像是快要哭出来的声音。

保持着沉默对峙了几秒钟，樱井忽然开了口，声音还是很低，却异常柔和。  
“我的车停在那边……这么大的雨，先过去躲躲好么？”  
相叶咬住嘴唇犹豫了一刻，抬头正对上樱井的视线，明晃晃的，夹着些期待，那些话就算不说出口他也明白。

“嗯。”他轻轻的应了一声。满头满脸的水顺着脖子往衣服里流进去，不知道是因为冷还是别的什么，他止不住的抖个不停。  
樱井伸过手来，快碰到他肩膀的一瞬又停住。愣愣的保持着那个僵硬的姿势看了他一秒又迅速低下去头。  
“走吧。”他刻意的清了清嗓子。“车就在那边。”

 

钻进旅行车后排座位以后，樱井从丢在座椅下面的旅行包里翻出来毛巾丢给相叶。  
“是我去健身房的时候用的，虽然不是新的……也没用过两次，凑合一下吧。”他草草的用自己的替换衣服抹了把脸，向前探出身子隔着座椅把空调的暖风调到最大。  
相叶接过毛巾胡乱在头上揉了两把，又抹两把脸，停下了动作。毛巾还搭在头上，从樱井的方向看过去，只看到他尖削的下巴和微微抿紧的嘴唇。  
“这么突然来找你……是我不好。”尴尬的沉默一会儿，又还是樱井开了口。“可能吓着你了……”  
相叶的脸藏在毛巾下面，看不清表情。过了好一会儿才接上话。  
“没有。”他的声音又低又哑，车里的暖气好像完全没有缓解他的寒冷，樱井几乎听见他的牙齿互相撞击的声音。  
“……不是被吓到。”隔了一会儿相叶又重复一遍，手指紧紧攥着湿透的衣服下摆，雨水从他的指缝中间渗出来，滴在米色的真皮座椅上形成一个个小小的印迹。  
“我其实一直……在等你。”他的鼻音很重，嗡嗡的像是隔了层厚厚的障蔽。“……我会跑……是又下意识觉得……你不想看见我……我……所以我……”

他没有再说下去，樱井忽然凑过来紧紧的搂住了他。搭在头上的毛巾滑下来掉在一边，相叶把脸埋在他的胸口，隔着一层湿淋淋的衣服发出来小动物一般的呜咽，樱井的胸口慢慢的温热起来。  
“没有的事。”樱井侧过脸去用嘴唇碰碰相叶柔软潮湿的头发。“我一直都想见你，这么些年来……一直都想。”  
他停下来，抑制一下快要跟着哭出来的冲动，又清一遍嗓子，断断续续的说下去。  
“那些事情……所有的事情……对不起。”

那三个字脱口而出的一刻他终于觉得那层隔在自己身体中间忽上忽下浮动着的薄膜被冲破了。滚烫的情绪翻滚着从身体的深处喷涌出来，他圈在相叶背上的手臂都忍不住颤抖起来。  
他感觉到相叶冰凉的手指迟疑着在他的背上挪动，然后慢慢的用力收紧了。  
熟悉的沁凉感觉包围了他。

那个梦。  
那个抱住自己，泪水淌在自己的脖子里，轻悄悄的，小心翼翼的对他一遍又一遍说着对不起的人。

从十六岁那年开始的相遇，分离，和又相遇。  
他想这一次应该画个休止符了。  
他不想再失去相叶雅纪这个人，他知道自己绝不能再容许他从自己的生命里消失一次。  
那些在他心里默默孕育，生长，发酵了的感情，不知道是从什么时候开始，变得这样浓烈和醇厚。

 

“现在才说这个，好像是太晚了。”他的声音里也掺上了鼻音，但是不再有犹豫和迟疑。  
“从前没有说过，总觉得是怕吓跑你，其实也许是害怕面对这一部分的自己。但是现在……不再害怕什么东西了。”相叶的头发蹭在他的喉结和下巴上，熟悉的感觉升腾起来，慢慢在他体内蔓延。  
他没有像过去那样拼命压抑和逃避，只是觉得还是老老实实的说出来，然后坦诚的面对比较好。

“我爱你。”  
一字一句的说出口，然后像是卸掉了一直压在自己脊梁上的千斤重负，樱井翔一直绷紧得像一张弓的身体蓦然放松了。  
他不再需要伪装成满不在乎或者冷漠的样子。  
他又怎么能不在乎呢？那个人，抱着吉他傻乎乎的耍酷的样子，红着脸结结巴巴的跟自己解释的样子，爽朗的笑起来和对着他坦率的哭泣的样子，站在舞台上闪闪发光的样子，贴过来柔软的嘴唇前一秒闭上眼睛的样子。  
他全部都记得。清清楚楚，凹凸有致，像是用烧红的烙铁烫出来的印记，想要抹掉也是徒劳。  
日复一日，夜复一夜，在他的脑子里，越是想忘记，就越是记得深刻。

他确实已经不再害怕面对任何结果了。  
因为什么也不会比发生过的事情更糟了吧。  
这样浅显的道理，这样明白的爱情，他用了那么久才领悟，绕了一个那么大的圈子才走回起点。  
他觉得自己真是个大笨蛋。

但是有什么呢？终于说出来了。  
雅纪，相叶雅纪。  
我爱你。很可能是从很久很久以前开始就爱着你。一直到现在也还是一样的爱你。  
我做了那么多的蠢事，那么沉重的伤害过你，现在距离我承诺过的那个目标也还很遥远。所以哪怕你不能原谅我，不能接受这样的我也没有关系。  
我只是想说出来，想要告诉你。  
我有多么的爱你。

 

“喂。”隔了像是一个世纪那么久，樱井觉得胸口嗡嗡的振动起来。  
像是用皮肤听见相叶的声音。  
“还会继续为我写歌的吧？”那带着浓重鼻音的黏黏的声音贴着他的胸膛，像是层层水波在他体内荡漾开来。  
“夏目漱石先生。”

他咧开嘴角笑了出来，迎着相叶抬起来的潮湿的视线，像个未谙世事的少年那样，笑得又是坦荡，又是骄傲。  
“那当然。”他用手背胡乱擦一把脸，斩钉截铁的回答。“只为你一个人写。”

相叶雅纪像他所有最美好的记忆里那样，仰起的脸上泪痕闪亮，笑得妩媚又纯真。  
樱井翔那一天中第二次把嘴唇贴了上去，这一次他吻得细致而温情。  
相叶雅纪的手臂在他身后安静的交叠起来，过了一会儿又移到脑后，指尖插进他的头发，沉溺和陶醉的样子。  
樱井的舌尖滑过他口腔的每一个小角落，然后卷起他的舌尖轻轻的吮吸。  
那就像是刚蒸完桑拿把身体浸入凉水的时刻，全身打开的毛孔在一个瞬间又全部闭合起来的感觉。  
又紧张，又兴奋，期待中带着些微的恐惧，但是不想逃避，还想要更多。  
只是亲吻而已，只是一个吻的程度，他就快乐得想要落泪。

是从什么时候开始这样的喜欢樱井翔这个人呢？他想。  
樱井放开他嘴唇的时候相叶睁开了眼睛，樱井黑亮的瞳仁里，他看到自己的影子闪烁不定。  
……好近。

 

“你是……冷吗？”樱井的手臂圈在相叶的腰上，他觉得相叶一直在抖个不停，裸露在领口上方的皮肤上也浮起来密密的小疙瘩。  
“不是冷……”相叶觉得车里的空气好像一下变得稀薄了很多，连开口说话都变得格外艰难。  
他被雨淋得湿透的衣服还贴在皮肤上，紧紧的裹在躯体上，什么也藏不住。  
“我……大概是……”他口干舌燥的低下头去，从耳朵根一直红到锁骨。  
樱井触了电似的松开自己圈在相叶腰上的手，心脏一阵狂跳，好像全身的血液都往头上涌过去，太阳穴涨得像要裂开。

“……这里……”他刻意的向后退开一点距离，视线还是无法从相叶的身上挪开。“这里……不太好吧……”  
相叶半湿的头发贴在脸颊和脖子上，身体的曲线在湿漉漉的衣服底下玲珑毕现。  
只是看着就令他呼吸困难。  
他怎么不明白相叶想要什么，又怎么不明白自己有多想要相叶。  
但是发生在相叶身上的那件事情，发生在他们之间的那些事情，又让他不能不迟疑。

这一次是相叶慢慢的靠近，倾斜过来上半身，伸出手来搂住了他。  
“那个时候……”他带点儿沙哑的声音敲打着樱井的鼓膜，一下一下，重得让他透不过气。“那个时候我一直以为是你。”  
樱井的身体蓦然僵硬起来。  
“……我一直觉得如果是你的话……那就做什么也无所谓……”滚烫的液体滴进樱井的脖子，他僵硬的身体又慢慢放松了。  
“呐，所以清醒过来的时候……我特别的不甘心。”他的语速越来越快，像是被什么隐藏的恐惧紧追不放。“竟然傻到这个地步，不管是吃了药还是喝了酒都不是借口吧……去死的心也是有的……”  
樱井背后的衣服在相叶的手心里被攥成紧紧的一团。  
“怎么会那样呢……怎么会不是你呢……”他一遍又一遍的重复着，夹杂着小声的啜泣，湿热的吐息，好像终于释放出来的情绪被无限度的放大了，开了个头就难以平复。

樱井翔沉默着揽住他的腰，稍稍用力搂着相叶向前倾倒在皮质的座椅上。  
他吻上相叶潮湿的眼角，脸颊，顺着泪痕轻轻舔舐他的耳垂和脖子。  
相叶的啜泣慢慢变成凌乱而压抑的喘息。

“嘘——”他压低声音在相叶的耳边催眠似的念出来奇妙的咒语。  
“不要想从前的事情。”他拨开相叶的额发，抚慰的亲吻了他的额头。

“是我。”他直视着相叶泪光闪闪的眸子，忍不住一阵阵的心酸。“看见了么，看清楚，是我。”  
“……嗯。”

 

46.  
那好象是个梦。  
光线昏暗，空间狭小，连空气都稀薄得不够用。

相叶的上衣被掀起来堆在腋下，露出来微微起伏的胸膛，没有擦干的雨水跟不断渗出来的汗珠混在一起，顺着肋骨的线条淌下来。身体被樱井灵活的舌尖碰一下，起伏就又加剧一分。  
一开始的时候还能咬紧牙关把声音都吞咽回去。  
现在已经做不到了。  
乳首被樱井含进唇间轻轻舔弄的时候，他带着哭腔哼了出来。  
快感就像是划破肌肤的利刃，疼痛中带着刺激，顺着脊椎一直刺入脑髓。

好热。  
他仰起下巴，汗水从突出的喉结上流下去。后背裸露的肌肤贴在车座上，又湿又燥，想要挪动一下身体又使不出力气。  
还只是这种程度的爱抚而已吧，他自嘲的想。只是这种程度，怎么就好像已经不能控制自己了似的。  
那么接下来呢？

还没有来得及想象，他觉得腰被抬高了。潮湿沉重的牛仔裤被很快的褪到脚踝，隔着内裤，樱井的指尖缠绕上他已经敏感得快炸开的一点。  
他发出来快要崩溃的啜泣声，努力夹紧了膝盖想要摆脱那种让他就要溺死的快感，被裤腿缠住的脚蹬踏两下想要把腿伸直，立刻撞在车门上发出来沉闷的响声。  
樱井的吻又落在他的耳边。  
“放松点儿。”他放慢手上的动作，腾出一只手来捋一捋相叶的头发。  
“不要想别的事情。”樱井的声音像是被施了魔法，听到的一刻绷紧的身体就真的放松一点。“都交给我……很快就会觉得舒服的。”

他迷迷糊糊的伸出手去抱紧樱井的脖子，从齿缝中挤出来破碎的句子。  
“……吻……吻我……”  
好像只有被樱井吻得膝盖发软的时候，才能确信现在发生的事情是真实的。  
他被爱着。这样用力的被那个人深爱着。  
肺部所有的空气都慢慢的被夺走，相叶的眼前又变成一片白茫茫的颜色，耳鸣声也嗡嗡的响起来。

内裤和牛仔裤一起被彻底褪下来，樱井的吻从绷得扁平的小腹上慢慢向下挪动，嘴唇碰到哪里，哪里就形成一片小小的湿润的水洼。  
被樱井火热的口腔包裹住的一刻相叶嘶哑的叫了出来。  
没有余力想任何事情，他瞪大了眼睛，只能看到浅褐色的车顶忽远忽近的浮动，想要抓住什么的手在车座的皮面上打了滑，除了手心的汗什么也攥不住。

“翔……”他叫一声樱井的名字，后半个音节又被自己咽回去。  
热得快要炸开了。  
头也在嗡嗡的响不停，头骨都要裂开……那么强烈的快感。  
也不是不难受。  
但是……好喜欢。  
喜欢得觉得自己……就快要坏掉了。  
……

 

视线慢慢清晰起来的时候，相叶看到樱井的脸俯视着自己，笑得有点儿促狭的表情。  
“我说了会舒服起来的吧。”他撑着上半身俯在自己的上方，头发垂下来，半边脸被车窗外面透进来的微弱的光线照得微微发亮。  
相叶抬起来一只手臂搭在自己的额头上，裸露的小腿勾在樱井身后，露出来有点儿害羞的笑容用脚跟碰碰他的腰。  
“……你呢？”他的目光瞟到樱井的下半身，脸又红了一层，话也变得结结巴巴。“……那个……你也……要不要……”  
“可以么……”樱井迟疑的伸手摸摸相叶发烫的脸颊。“……我怕你太累了身体吃不消……”  
相叶咬住嘴唇盯住樱井，愣愣的看了几秒，然后偏过头去移开了视线。  
“不会。”他的声音很小，耳朵红得快接近半透明。“……我……我没事的。”

 

怎么会真的没事呢？樱井翔慢慢的俯得更低，鼻尖碰到相叶的鼻梁才停下来。  
胸膛贴在一起，中间隔着两层汗水淋漓的皮肤，稍微调整一下呼吸，就能把自己的心跳跟相叶的重合起来。  
跳得那么快，好像要把胸膛撕开一个洞跳出来。  
想要碰触又不敢碰触他的那些年里，有多少次的梦到这样的场景。  
樱井伸出手臂，环过相叶的后背，用力的抱着他。  
像是要和他融为一体那样，用尽全力的拥抱着他。

“进来吧。”他听见相叶小心翼翼的在他的鬓角磨蹭着嘴唇，自己已经涨得发痛的下半身抵在相叶微微张开的双腿中间，确实就快要撑不下去。  
他沉默着抽出手臂，用力扯开皮带，相叶长长的腿蜷曲在自己身后，隔着衣服碰到他一下，浑身的毛孔就是一炸。  
他又一次吻上相叶的嘴唇，从相叶身后抽出另一只手来向下摸索着探入了一根手指。  
相叶在他的身下微微一震，细小的呻吟被他用亲吻堵住吞回去。  
“不会让你很痛的。”他忍住罪恶感，松开相叶的嘴唇，把头埋进相叶凹陷的颈窝。

相叶昏昏沉沉的应了一声。  
樱井的吻似乎就是最好的安慰剂，因为刚刚过去的高潮而变得敏感的身体也很快就又有了反应。  
细长的手指在自己的身体里小心的探索和搅动，一开始的时候也有点异物感，伴着刺痛令他忍不住皱起眉头。  
但是疼痛很快被异样的快感取代了。  
探入体内的变成两根手指，接下去是三根。  
那快感有些陌生，很快逐渐扩大，然后变成一团在身体里上下蹿动的火焰。  
相叶口干舌燥的舔一下嘴唇，喉结在细长的脖颈上下滑动，张开嘴想再叫叫樱井的名字，又忽然咬住了嘴唇。

那种熟悉而陌生的快感令他忍不住有点恐惧。  
他不是第一次跟一个男人做爱，上一次这样的体验变成他持续数年，漫长的噩梦。  
被不是自己深爱的那个人掠夺和占有的屈辱感在清醒以后，比起肉体的酸楚和剧痛更令他痛苦。

但是这一次总归不同。  
相叶轻轻的呼出一口气，头顶在车门上，手向后摸索了一阵，然后用力握住了车门上的把手。  
他睁开眼睛，像是要确定什么似的盯着樱井看了一会儿，然后露出来微笑，蜷曲的小腿在樱井的身后稍稍用力的夹紧了。  
“进来吧……不会痛了。”他哑着嗓子一字一句的说，故作轻松的样子让樱井忍不住鼻子发酸，又无法拒绝。

 

樱井的手指抽离身体的一刻，巨大的空虚感向上袭来。  
下一秒钟又是火辣辣的，被满满的填充的奇妙快感。  
伴着剧痛，一寸一寸的入侵，一寸一寸的撕开他的身体。  
樱井粗重的喘息声像是从很远的地方传过来，然后他听到自己的声音。  
“……翔。”滚烫的泪水顺着鬓角一直流入耳廓，腰臀也一阵阵的麻痹。

“嗯。”樱井停下来动作，手指抚过相叶潮湿的眼角。  
“翔……”他迷迷糊糊的继续叫出来。  
“我在。”沉稳的男低音接应着他沉下去的尾音。  
“……我也爱你。”声音微弱，但是没有犹豫。  
樱井忽然看不清相叶的脸，视线里的一切都模糊起来。

他说不出来一句回应的话，脑子里一片混乱的喧嚣声，像是在体内炸开了一簇小小的烟花。  
堆积在胸口，没来得及讲出来的那些话，碎成透明的尘埃，卷着刺眼的光芒飞扬起来。  
如果早一点说出口就好了。  
但是现在也不晚吧。  
樱井翔的眼泪大滴大滴的涌出眼眶，在相叶的胸口飞溅散开。

“雅纪……”他觉得埋在相叶身体里的那个部分跟着心脏一起在突突的跳动，被挤压和灼烧的疼痛沁入筋骨，随即夹着没顶的快感呼啸着吞没他的理智。  
他更低的俯下去，捏住相叶交缠在他背后的脚踝，扯住分开一些，压住他的大腿向前靠过去，一直压得膝盖都碰到胸口，然后激烈的律动起来下半身。  
车里的空气好像都凝结成了黏稠的液态，夹在两个人中间，随着每一个动作暧昧的流淌。  
抽送的速度越来越快，樱井扶在相叶侧腹的手也忍不住越来越用力，意识到自己掐得太紧立刻松开的时候，那里已经留下来红色的印记。  
“你好热……”他的额头抵住相叶颈边露出的座椅皮面，发根里汇聚的汗水顺着头发一直滴到发梢。

相叶侧过脸，松开一只手落在樱井的小臂上，用力的握紧了。  
他觉得身体好像就快要自己燃烧起来了，以跟樱井连接着的那个部分为中心，火热的快感一波一波的向着四肢扩散。  
如果不使劲捏住什么东西，手指就会忍不住一阵阵的痉挛。  
身体就像是一张薄纸被整齐的对折起来，樱井的每一次撞击都像是在把这张纸撕扯到极限，再加一分的力量他就会被撕成碎片。  
肉体的撞击声和着樱井的喘息，一下下的抽打着他的鼓膜。  
他张开嘴大口的喘气，支离破碎的呻吟伴着呼吸一点一滴的漏出来。

“……唔……翔……”他捏着樱井手臂的手指因为用力而失去血色。“……轻……慢一点……我……”  
脸上的汗和泪水混在一起，一片晶亮。

樱井支起上身放慢了抽送的速度，相叶的小腿挂在他的肩膀上，脚背绷得像一张弓，跟着他的节奏一下一下的抽搐。他侧过脸去吻一下相叶的小腿，放低了身体。  
相叶的腿从他的肩膀上滑下来，软绵绵的挂在他的腰侧。  
“换个姿势好吗？”他贴着相叶滚烫的耳朵小声的问。  
相叶咬住嘴唇没有出声。  
樱井深深的吸一口气，从相叶的手中挣脱出已经被捏得发青的手腕，又环上相叶的腰部，没有很费力就抱着他坐起来。  
“……啊。”因为体重的关系相叶垂直着向下陷落了几分，樱井顺势进入到自己体内更深的部分，他又是痛又是吃惊，挑高了声调惊叫出来。  
他勉强用酸软的膝盖支撑住自己，抬高腰部，胳膊又环过樱井的脑后，居高临下的深吻下去。  
樱井仰着脸，一面含住相叶的舌头吮吸和轻咬，一面时不时轻轻的向上顶一下腰。  
相叶发出来含混的声音，支撑身体的膝盖很快失去了力量，最后终于脱力的跌坐在樱井的腿上。

啊。  
已经全部都进去了吧。  
他痛得倒抽了一口冷气。  
身体被硬生生的撑开到极限，酥麻的感觉像是触电，顺着神经一直从腰部传到脚趾。  
樱井埋下头去用舌尖轻轻的舔舐他的乳晕，这样温和的刺激也让他全身的毛孔都紧缩起来，身体里深埋着的……樱井的那个部分也更清楚的感觉到了。  
炙热的，跟随心脏一起突突跳动着，被他包裹得那么紧，好像每一个细胞都贴在一起。

他把头埋进樱井的肩膀，身体慢慢的柔软下来。  
他觉得自己一直在莫名其妙的哭个不停，明明已经没有了悲伤的感觉，眼泪却止不住的不断淌出来。  
“……还要……快一点……”他咬紧牙关吐出来那些字句，收紧了胳膊，下巴搁在樱井结实的肩膀上，什么也不再想，老实的把自己交出去。  
樱井向上用力的顶撞一波波的袭来，他觉得自己好像浮在暴风雨夜里海面上的帆船。  
巨浪一般的快感夹着疼痛，一下把他推上天堂，一下又推落谷底。无法预知，也无法控制。  
夹在两具躯体中间的他自己的那个部位，被沾满汗水的皮肤不时的磨蹭一下，就让他忍不住头皮发紧的哆嗦一下。

……想要，还想要……  
你的全部……我都想要。

 

“雅纪……”樱井的声音远远的传过来。  
那么熟悉的声音，低低的，叫他的名字的时候夹着俏皮的尾音。  
在他无忧无虑的少年时代，从那个拉着自己的手有点儿莽撞的冲进乐器店对老板说我们想学吉他的男孩子，转过脸来对着自己露出来明亮笑容的一刻起，这个声音就一直在脑海里挥之不去。  
雅纪，你的歌很好听；雅纪，要不要去我家住；雅纪，你脸色不好，要好好休息；雅纪，……  
我会为了你成为夏目漱石那么了不起的人。  
……

“雅纪。”明明是那么简单的发音，带上点儿俏皮的尾音就变成世界上最动听的声音。  
相叶睁开眼睛，外面的雨水还在冲刷着车窗，微弱的灯光照进来，世界一片寂静。  
静得他听得见自己心跳和呼吸的声音，跟樱井翔的交错重叠，就像是在合奏一支曲子。

有一个瞬间，他几乎想哼唱出来。  
他的脑子里奏响了一支绝妙的关于恋情的歌。  
那是梦境一般的时间旅行。

 

“雅纪……雅纪？”樱井的声调变高了一点，带上了一丝焦急。  
相叶把脸埋得更低一些，睫毛扫过樱井的肩膀，悄悄的微笑出来。  
“我没事……”他觉得有种难以言表的喜悦源源不断的从胸口溢出来，湮没了所有的不适，疼痛，和委屈。  
“……那么……”樱井压低的声音又在耳边响起来，好像催眠一般的语调。“抱紧我。”

那是几乎令他难以承受的冲刺。  
太快了，又那么深，像是要毁坏他的身体一般的狂暴的掘进和顶撞。  
渐渐的瞪大眼睛也看不到任何东西，脑海里奏响的音乐也变了调，尖锐而持续的声响像一根琴弦穿过他的颈椎，然后慢慢收紧。  
他无法呼吸，张大了嘴却也发不出声音。  
世界又变成一片闪着噪点的空白。

“雅纪……”樱井的夹着粗重喘息的声音断断续续的挣脱那根让他窒息的弦。  
“……我爱你……一直都……爱你……”那声音越来越大，像是浓雾天里冲破障蔽的橘黄色灯光。  
那么暖，看见了就觉得安心。

他裸露的皮肤紧紧的贴着樱井的，毛孔贴着毛孔，每一滴渗出来的汗水都混在一起。  
所以他什么都知道。  
他爱他。  
他的眉眼，他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇，他的胸膛，他的腰腹，他的心脏，他的灵魂。  
樱井翔的每一个部分都在那么对他说。

简直是最强烈的催情剂。  
相叶雅纪的身体在那一刻剧烈的绞紧了。  
下一秒钟他脱力的向后仰倒，身体里骤然涌起一股热流。  
最后一刻他看到樱井骤然放大的脸孔。  
他觉得樱井在对他说什么，他模模糊糊的看清口型，然后挂着满脸的眼泪虚弱的笑了出来。

 

又有什么重要呢？其实你什么也不必再说了。  
我全都知道的。  
翔君。  
我全部都知道。  
因为，我也一样。

 

47.  
下了一夜的雨。  
大野智蹲在脚手架上，把护目镜推到额头上，向着蒙蒙亮的窗外不知道看了第几眼，把喷雾瓶轻轻放在脚边。

他的作品617号是直接在一整面的水泥墙上喷绘出来的涂鸦。  
细看也许才能发现，那是交织在一起的两个名字。

他从脚手架上爬下来，伸了个懒腰退后几步观赏起那副大作。  
这时候他听见身后轻微的声响，回过头去的时候，二宫和也裹着毛毯慢慢的坐起来，眯着眼睛越过他的肩膀打量着墙面。

“唉。”沉默了好一会儿，二宫才忽然开了口，声音干干的。“干吗画在墙上，这样要卖钱都没办法。”  
大野在工作服上蹭蹭沾满颜料的手，露出来带点儿疲倦的笑容。  
“卖了干吗。”他轻声说。“送给你的东西，谁出多少钱也不卖！”

二宫低下头去用手揉了揉眼睛，装模作样的打了个很大的哈欠。  
大野看见他红红的眼睛，有一滴晶莹的眼泪从右眼的眼角滚落下来。  
他没有戳破他，识趣的转过身去，又上上下下的打量了一遍自己的作品。

Satoshi&Kazunari。  
那看起来只是杂乱无章的图腾，鲜艳的颜色交织着喷涂在一起，有些部分重叠起来，有些部分小心的绕开。  
互相碰触，又保持距离。  
但是无法分离。

“喂。”大野听见身后的声音渐渐的被浸透了，仿佛能滴下水来，那么的湿润。  
“嗯？”他低头去抠手上干掉的颜料，努力抑制住转过头去的冲动。  
“真是太肉麻了，你这个人。”句子很刻薄，语气却完全不是那么回事儿。大野有点儿不好意思的轻轻笑了出来。

“是呀，我也觉得挺肉麻的。不好嘛？”他抬起花花绿绿的手指挠挠了后脑勺。然后走到窗户跟前用力推开了窗子。  
下了一夜的大雨已经停了。  
清晨冷冽的空气里，他的手心和后背上都冒出来细密的汗珠。  
那是如此清楚又切近的幸福感。

 

48.  
相叶雅纪蜷缩在樱井的车后座睡得昏昏沉沉。  
他梦见那一天晚上他从樱井的家里跑出来的情形。

 

那天晚上他走得羞愧难当，带上门以后发现自己连外套也没有穿出来，冷得要命，又身无分文。  
在空荡荡的马路上溜达了几圈以后，他绕回去那座公寓楼的消防梯，在避风的角落里抱住膝盖坐下来，发了一阵子呆，心里木木的，仍是没有流下眼泪来。

他脑子里全是樱井翔跌跌撞撞的走进浴室去的那个背影。  
就算那时樱井狠狠的对准自己的鼻梁骨揍上一拳，他觉得疼痛也好过现在心里的麻木感。

他迷迷糊糊的想了很多有的没的，一夜都没太睡着，天蒙蒙亮的时候他腰酸背痛的从蜷缩的状态中伸展开一些，跺了跺发麻的腿脚，站起来的时候一阵头晕。  
他沿着消防梯走上去，进入走廊的时候，温暖浑浊的空气迎面扑过来。他全身的关节像是突然解了冻，一个瞬间被卸掉了力气。  
他从脚垫底下摸出钥匙，小心的打开门。跟前一天晚上离开的时候一样，房间里窗帘紧闭，光线微弱，地上和沙发上胡乱堆着樱井的和他自己的衣物。  
混乱和寂寞，像是堆满残骸的墓场。

空荡荡的放置了一夜的大脑像是忽然被唤醒了。  
相叶跪下去，一件一件的捡起来胡乱丢在地上的衣服，屏住呼吸推开樱井虚掩着的卧室的门，一小步一小步的蹭进去。  
他小心翼翼的从壁柜里取出来厚的棉被替趴在床上睡得不省人事的樱井盖上；收拾掉散落在卫生间湿漉漉的衣服，打开洗衣机洗好，又晾在阳台上；去了趟便利店买了些煮粥的材料，回来的时候听见樱井模模糊糊喊他名字的声音，他慌慌张张的冲进房间里，结果发现那只是樱井烧糊涂讲的梦话。

相叶雅纪颓然的靠着墙壁坐下来，下巴抵在膝盖上，被自己突出的骨头硌得生疼，死死咬住下嘴唇也控制不住的哭出了声音。

只哭了一小会儿他就站起来，用力用手背擦擦眼睛，跑进洗手间去用冷水泼了把脸。  
炉子上小火熬着的锅子扑扑的冒出白色的蒸汽，有淡淡的食物的香气弥漫开来。  
相叶的胃剧烈的绞紧了。  
他深吸一口气，咬着嘴唇蹲下身体，额头抵着餐桌的一条桌腿靠了一会儿，然后他长长的叹了一口气。

疼痛原来也只是一秒钟的事情。  
但是那一秒钟里他想了很多很多，很多的事情。  
那仿佛是道神谕，穿过他所有蒙着灰尘的和鲜活光亮的记忆，脆生生的劈开他的心脏。  
关于那个人。  
关于这些年。  
关于他自己。

他觉得他也许应该从樱井翔的生活里安静的消失，但，只是简单的告别和消失并不能说服自己。  
又或者说，他只是不甘心。

相叶踱进厨房，掀开被蒸汽顶得噗噗作响的锅盖。手指被突然冲出的蒸汽烫了一下，他忍着痛把锅盖放到台面上，打开水龙头用冷水冲了手指。

-真不想走啊。  
他低下头去含住红肿的指尖，眼泪在眼眶里打了几个转，并没有落下来。

他把冒着热气的粥盛出来晾在保鲜盒里，回到客厅去开始收拾自己的衣物。  
本来就没几件行李，他跪在地上，一件一件的把那些分散在樱井家各个角落的属于自己的东西扔回陈旧的行李袋里。  
牙刷也许该换换了，可以直接丢掉；毛巾要先找个塑料袋包好；随手乱涂的谱子要收起来慢慢整理；J的吉他明天就可以拿去还给他……

J的吉他。  
相叶对着那把斜躺在琴盒里的Kramer停下了手里的动作，发了会儿呆，又低下头去继续默默的往行李袋里丢东西。

-不想走。  
他缓慢的拉上袋子的拉链，像是把过往也一起打上包封了口。  
但是好像仍然有零碎的记忆，像细沙一样不断的漏出来，滑落在这个房间的每一寸地板上，每一个狭窄的角落里。

他拉开樱井的衣柜门，沉睡在衣柜深处的黑色琴盒仿佛在微微的发光。相叶伸出手去拎过来，把冰凉的琴盒紧紧的搂在怀里，发出一声低沉的呜咽。

-……不想走……  
他蹲在茶几跟前，斟酌着字句写那张便条。眼泪快要落下来的时候就别过脸去擦掉。他把该交代的事情都仔仔细细的交代好，只有最后的那个句子，他迟迟下不了笔。

さよなら。  
他在心里默默把这句话讲了好几遍。每讲一遍，心里有个地方就发出喀嚓的细碎声响。  
那只是四个短短的假名，写上去却耗尽他全身的力气。

他一只手捂住自己的嘴，另一只手好不容易用力握住笔写完那张字条，然后他丢掉笔，跌坐在地上，被突然又涌上来的泪意噎得喘不上来气。  
他不知道自己哭了多久，包裹着他的空气变得闷热和潮湿。时间仿佛静止，世界一片死寂。  
就好像自己所处的这个世界已经融化掉了，黑暗的空间里，只剩下另外那个房间里的樱井翔，和这个房间里蜷成一小团，无法止住抽噎的自己。

很像是个梦呢。他迷迷糊糊的想。  
随即他又忍不住自嘲起来，每一次遇到什么痛苦的事情都是这样，他都会自欺欺人的骗自己说，那只是个梦，总有结束的一刻。  
汗水从身体的每一个毛孔里涌出来，他口干舌燥，已经不再能发出什么声音。  
像是陷入腥臭的沼泽，越挣扎就越是陷得深。停下来的话，又能感觉到悲伤的感觉像是许多条纤细绵软的手臂执拗的缠绕上来，把他拖向那个又湿又冷的深渊。

 

然后那双手臂忽然抱住了他。  
抱得那么紧，用力得像要把他绞碎，随即又小心翼翼的放松了力道，温热的环着他的身体。  
黑暗仍没有散开，但是包裹着他的闷热潮湿的气息慢慢的淡下去了。  
耳鸣逐渐停下来以后，他依稀听见个压得很低的声音在叫他的名字。

-雅纪。……雅纪？

他想要挣脱那些附着在他身上沉重的束缚，给出一些微弱的回应。  
但是他做不到。  
圈在他身体上的手臂又收紧一些，温热的体温包裹住了他。

-雅纪？醒了么？

那个声音那么熟悉和温柔，像是在黑暗的谷底仰望天空时见到明亮的阳光。  
他一点一点的恢复了力量。

 

像新生儿一样，他用尽全力睁开双眼。  
樱井翔缀着胡茬的脸因为逆了光显得模糊不清，又似曾相识。  
那上面挂着的表情跟他脑海里的一点一点的重合起来，背后的光晕让那张脸的轮廓显得无比柔和，露出牙齿笑起来的样子好像都在闪闪发光。  
就像一切刚刚开始的时候那样。

相叶眯起眼睛，视线被眼泪蒙得一片模糊。

“你怎么了？”樱井的脸孔好像出了错了电视画面，一开一合的嘴唇仿佛在一帧一帧的缓慢跳跃。  
“……嗯？”相叶觉得大脑深处的什么地方还在发出喀嚓喀嚓的断裂声响，樱井的声音听起来都不那么真切。  
“你刚刚一直在哭。”樱井的眉头拧在一起，在鼻梁上投下一片阴影，让相叶忍不住想伸手去给他抹平。“是不舒服？还是梦到了什么可怕的事情？”  
“嗯……”相叶抬起胳膊用手背擦擦眼角，发出来的声音还带着很重的鼻音，他忽然忍不住觉得有点儿害臊。

“但是……已经没事儿了。”他向着樱井翔伸出手臂。樱井的眉头舒展开来，攥住了他的手腕拽向自己的胸口。  
温热的，突突跳动的胸膛。  
相叶把脸也凑过去，耳朵贴在自己的手背上，听见樱井沉稳的心跳声一下子加快了几拍。  
好像一直都想大声的讲那句话，这么多年以来，每一天都在想，每一分，每一秒都在想。  
要不要……讲出来呢？

 

外面已经大亮了。  
相叶眯起眼睛向四周看过去。那是他熟悉的房间，熟悉的柔软干净的床铺，熟悉的橡木衣柜，熟悉的条纹帆布窗帘。  
熟悉的……弥漫在这个房间里樱井翔的气息。

他深深的吸了一口气，觉得心头一片平静，也许可以继续这么睡上一觉，再也不怕醒来以后发现这只是又一场南柯一梦。  
因为樱井的声音清晰得像是用心脏贴着他的手心讲出来的。  
只要那么一句话，他就觉得自己也许可以安心留下，把一切都交出去，然后每天夜里都能睡得香甜，再也没有噩梦造访。

 

“欢迎回家。”  
“嗯。我回来了。”  
“不会再离开了吧？”  
“嗯。不走了。”

 

49.  
樱井翔觉得自己是从二十六岁那年起变成了一个堂堂正正的男人。  
不再隐瞒，彷徨，游戏人生。  
也真真正正的有了些责任感。

那并不仅仅是“若是不努力工作多赚些稿费，怎么能同时养得起车子房子和雅纪呢”，这样的苦恼。  
而是“若是不去努力把自己说过的那些话兑现，又怎么配得上已经如此接近梦想的相叶呢”，这样的危机感。  
但是无论如何，因为有那个人在身边，为实现梦想而打拼这样实际上灰暗又辛苦的事情，也变得没那么难以忍受。

二十七岁那年他终于跟父母坦白相叶和自己的事情，因为这个父母找上门来跟他苦口婆心讲了很久，最后也只得悻悻离开。那之后相叶跟他吵了很大的一架。相叶摔碎了他最喜欢的马克杯，还把衣柜里的衣服拖出来扔得到处都是。他坐在床边一直沉默着看着相叶像只小动物似的大发脾气，又是咆哮又是满脸泪水，他一句反驳的话也没讲出口。

后来某一次提到那次吵架，二宫一脸促狭的追问，“那你们到底最后是怎么讲和的”。  
相叶的脸迅速而诡异的一直红到耳朵根，樱井则笑得又神秘又得意。

“你记得么，你说过用身体和好的办法。”他故意放慢了语速，一字一句咬得很是清楚。  
“我试过了，很管用。”然后他顺手接住相叶用力砸过来的纸巾盒，放声大笑。

 

相叶雅纪二十六岁那年，西野先生对他说，不要再只为别人写歌了，自己去唱吧。你想表达的东西，只有你自己最清楚不是吗。  
他的第一张唱片反响平平。制作人安慰他说，高龄新人嘛，宣传做得也不太多，这个成绩也算不赖。  
樱井背着他悄悄买了好几十张，见到认识的人就送一张，比相叶自己还要得意。

但是其实相叶什么都知道，他心里有一丝感动，嘴上却也不说出来。  
有一天晚上他睡不着，躺在床上听着樱井在身旁轻轻的打鼾，然后他盯着斑驳的天花板想，关于梦想这回事，到了这个地步也就算是实现了吧。

 

二十七岁的相叶雅纪又回到了幕后，开始为各种各样的人写歌。  
作为一个作曲人他已经小有名气，也开始有些当红的歌手约他为自己写歌。  
所以再见到J，他一点儿也不意外。

那并没有他很久以前想象中的那样剑拔弩张，气氛尴尬。  
J的样子已经变了很多，但是他还是老样子。  
他们在一起平和的吃了顿饭，追忆了一段儿逝去的乐队时光。那真的都是很久以前发生过的事情了。  
分别的时候他们握了手。J盯着他看了一会儿，想说什么，笑了笑，好像又咽回去了。  
“你看起来不错。”他的表情不是特别自然，但是微笑并不虚伪。“谢谢你同意给我写歌。”

回家的路上相叶给樱井打了个电话。扯东扯西，没讲什么要紧的事情。  
樱井疑惑的问他到底怎么了。  
他心里想说：没有事，我只是想听听你的声音。  
又觉得那样太矫情，所以只是打着哈哈挂掉了电话。

他想他都二十七了，马上就要变成个大叔，所以纠结过去或者憧憬未来这样年轻人才会做的事情，放在自己的身上好像都有点儿煞风景。  
正在那样长吁短叹的时候他的电话在衣袋里轻轻震动起来。

-雅纪。如果是不想说的事情，不对我说也没关系；但是如果只是想撒撒娇，也不用觉得不好意思嘛。你的，樱井翔。

相叶面红耳赤的把手机揣回衣袋，咬住嘴唇也忍不住轻轻笑出声音。  
什么嘛，他在想什么，他全都知道。  
那个二十八岁的大叔，他肉麻起来真是十个年轻人也敌不过。

什么嘛。  
你的，樱井翔。  
我的。樱井翔。

 

50.  
分别是二十七和二十八岁的时候，相叶雅纪和樱井翔在这个城市的角落平淡的活着。  
在他们更年轻一些，更年轻一些的时候，他们幻想过这个年纪的自己，会不会在哪里过着跟别人不一样的生活。

并没有。

没有变成叱咤风云的摇滚明星，没有开过真正意义上的演唱会，没有日入万金数钱到手软。  
也没有成为夏目漱石。

但是有什么关系呢？樱井翔坐在电脑前，盘起一条腿，另一条腿在地上撑了一下，转椅转了个优美的圈。  
他看到趴在茶几上睡得好像很熟的相叶的侧脸，橘黄色的灯光在他的脸上投射出来深深浅浅的阴影。  
空气里都是静谧和安详的味道。

 

他想起来自己二十岁，十八岁，甚至更年轻时候的事情。  
那些理直气壮脱口而出的轻率誓言，即便没有实现，也显得玲珑斑斓。  
“我会为你成为夏目漱石。”  
那是句多么美妙的承诺啊。

 

相叶雅纪睡得很轻。他听见樱井有节奏的敲击键盘的声音忽然停下来，就坐起来揉揉眼睛打个哈欠。  
“喂，我说……”樱井看着他睡眼惺忪的样子，忽然就很想说出来。  
“嗯？”相叶坐在地上，转过脸去，露出来一脸直率的迷茫表情。  
“对不起呀。”樱井挠着后脑勺，一脸诚恳的愧疚。  
“什么事啊？”相叶笑了起来。  
“那个……我是说，那时候对你说过些那样了不起的大话。”樱井难得一见的红了脸。“到现在也还是些空话……”

相叶坐正了身体。先是忍住笑，然后收敛了表情。  
“那个……翔君啊……”他苦恼的斟酌着字句，然后又大大咧咧的耸了耸肩。  
“那些话……从来都不是空话啊。”他抬起脸，眼里亮晶晶的，像是藏着一颗星星。

有没有真的成为夏目漱石那样了不起的人，又有什么打紧呢？  
我也没有像自己说过的那样，成为一个伟大的歌手。  
但你一直都是我的夏目漱石，只属于我的夏目漱石先生啊。

 

夏目漱石先生的脸上露出来他无法解读的表情。  
接下来他做了一些令人脸红的事情来表达他的感动。  
相叶气喘吁吁的把脸埋进樱井肩膀的时候，想到上一秒钟这个人表情严肃的对自己讲过的那些道歉的话，觉得真是人生无常。

 

其实他仍有些未问出口，没有讲完的话。  
好比，像现在这样，我们两个人在一起平淡的生活就很好。  
好比，你什么时候可不可以再为我写一首歌词。  
好比，我对你来讲是不是也很特别，比世界上其他所有的歌手加起来都要伟大？

如果是那样的话，我会一直为你一首接一首的写歌。为你一首接一首的唱下去。

我的，夏目漱石先生。


End file.
